


God Eater: Fates Entwined

by stringlessfate



Series: God Eater -Nova- [2]
Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, So hard, Soma is a dad, Someone Help Soma 2k71™, Swearing, a secret yandere, and kids - Freeform, lots of new characters, shit went down since Aegis, things got dark, to accept herself, yuka loves kids, yuka tries real hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringlessfate/pseuds/stringlessfate
Summary: Johannes von Schicksal's plan had been thwarted. Shio had saved the planet. Lindow Amamiya was saved from completely turning to a Corrosive Hannibal. All is well as it always had been, except for the fact that one death still casts sadness in their hearts.Soma vowed to not let anybody into his life again, but when an angel forces its way in, he could only swallow his own words.Is believing in destiny enough?Meanwhile, another threat comes to rise.And who is the mysterious girl residing on top of the ruined tower?





	1. Moonflower

"Hibari, are you available?"

The operator on the other end of the line immediately answered, "How can I help, Director?"

Paylor Sakaki brought his gaze back at his monitor, at the report he recently received. It was from Soma, in regards to the retrieval of the Nova's Remains scattered across the lands. He had other units assigned to this task, but the operation continues to move rather slowly. On a related note, he pulled up another report to his screen. It had been sent to him only a few hours back, about something massive composed entirely of what he believes are pure Nova cells. Although Paylor had set aside the idea that something that had devoured the Nova's remains would have mutated in a few months' time, it still wouldn't be very good to simply brush this detail off. After all, from his experience, Nova cells could both be helpfully good or destructively bad.

Finally, he returned his attention towards the operator waiting.

"I'm sending you a certain God Eater's name. Can you put her in the line for me?"

"Right away, sir."

It wasn't very long until Hibari notified him that his request has been processed. Really, she is such a reliable person. What would the Far East do without her? Sakaki gave a quick thanks to the operator before moving his attention towards the new call. "Congratulations on being appointed as Director of the Far East Branch, Doctor," a new female voice greeted.

"It is quite a taxing job, but thank you, nonetheless, Aki," he replied.

"So, is there anything you need, sir?"

"I'm changing your unit's current objective. I want you to investigate this massive Nova creature you have stated in your report."

There appeared to be some sort of pause on the other end. "It's not exactly a creature, Director."

Paylor cocked up a brow. "Interesting. What exactly is it then?"

"Err, it's a tree."

* * *

Time does pass pretty fast.

The last months had been another roller coaster of emotions—fear, hope, anguish, relief. The grief brought by Aegis' fall still hung low in the air but everyone has to move forward at some point, right? Besides, those cores wouldn't be harvesting themselves from Aragamis.

By some sort of miracle, they tracked down signals from Lindow's armlet. It was despair all over again, especially with the continuous reminder that their former captain might have already turned. Right from the start, they knew what they had to do, but of course, none of them wanted to accept it. _There's no such thing as only one way,_ that was what she said. _That's why there are Three Fates, not one._

"Back then, was there any other way?" Lenka found himself questioning the air once again as he sat there, the view of the Outer Ghetto spread before him. "The irony... that it had to come from you."

She just apologized and ran, thinking there was no other way, then left them forever.

So now, it's just him, Alisa and Kota who are actively participating in retaliation assignments. On rare occasions, they could rope Soma into the fray too, but when it's just clean-up operations or nothing that much of a threat, he simply ignores with a scowl, then hole himself up inside the laboratory for days.

The raven-haired captain instinctively flinch when he felt a cold feeling dampen his left cheek, and he immediately looked up, only to find his fellow God Eater taking a seat by his side and offering him a can. His golden eyes moved towards the object in her hand and he could only smile helplessly. "Alisa, you do remember our unit has a rule about the First Love Juice, right?"

She laughed, "Of course. But you certainly looked like you need some intense waking up, Captain." She nudged the beverage towards him once more, and smiled proudly when he took it finally. "The day Kota had Soma drink this the first time is still a pretty fresh memory."

"Yeah. He was so mad he nearly shoved even the can down his throat. And he was... surprisingly 'Soma' the rest of the day."

Her laughter died down to a small smile. "But when the juice's effect wore off, he was back inside the lab again." The words dwindled off to silence, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. After a while, she decided to open up a new topic, "So, what were you thinking about? You seemed pretty deep into it."

"It's just..." He sighed. "We all thought before that we would never see Lindow again, and then that we have to kill him one way or another but..." If he hadn't touched Lindow's God Arc during that breach, if he hadn't met Ren, then maybe they would have ended up believing that it's what they had to do. It was his decision that mattered in the end; a flicker of hope, and the opening of a new path to save their comrade. "Look at how things are now; he and Sakuya are happily married, catching up to the times they've lost." Alisa looked at him with a confused gaze. "Soma believed before that Yuka-san died six years ago, but then she found a way to return to him. I was wondering... What are the chances that she'll come back to us, with her arms wide open for a hug and a big proud grin on her face?"

She chuckled slightly. "She wouldn't do that. Not after she had leaped right to Soma's arms and 'took in his scent.'" Her smile vanished at the memory. "But you saw what happened, didn't you, Lenka?"

"I still have nightmares about it, believe me."

Blue eyes wandered towards the scenery before them, the remains of Aegis Island being a clear sight on the horizon. It was a painful reminder of what went down that day, a reminder that things would not always be how they expected them to, that they have to treasure every moment they spend with their friends, for it might be the last. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Lenka questioned her in silence.

The Russian smiled softly. "My memories of _sestra_ before I became a God Eater were really vague. You see, I was still recovering from the trauma of seeing my parents get killed. I didn't even get to remember her voice or her face, and honestly I feel a little embarrassed that I didn't recognize her at all. When I've become more active, she had already left the hospital. But Yuu always told me: 'Do you believe in destiny? If we're bound to meet again, we will, regardless of the circumstances.' And I'd say he was right. That's why, even if it's through a miracle, if _sestra_ is meant to return, she most definitely would. I'll hold onto that little piece of hope for as long as I can, that I'll meet her and Yuu again."

Ever since the Resonance, he thought he knew the other well, but right now, Alisa seemed like a different person from the haughty girl who refused his help the day they first met. Her closeness with Yuka surely was undeniable, and if she had spent more time with this Yuu person...

He'd never been relieved that the Resonance had long been broken, and it was easier to subside the heat on his cheeks by pressing the cold can of First Love Juice against them. "Well, it certainly isn't bad—holding onto hope. After all, none of us expected Lindow to come back. If we believe that Yuka-san will return too, she might just kick the door open and surprise us."

"Do you think Soma will bite that?"

"He'd probably yell at us, saying she'll never come back, even though he low-key wants to believe it too."

Once again, she laughed. "A _tsundere!_ That's certainly what he is!"

It felt nice, this kind of solace. With only the three of them actively participating in assault missions, they've been swamped with work pretty lately. The Defense Unit and their new recruits offered help, but they themselves had been busy defending the Ghetto from Aragami attacks. He's not blaming Lindow and Sakuya for taking the time off, nor Soma for his constant isolation in the lab, but it has been tough. Although he and Alisa has better coordination now, and they've all greatly improved, it certainly doesn't mean they can top out their veterans just like that.

It's always so much better when everyone's around.

"Hey, Alisa, do you... maybe, want to have dinner together?"

"If you pour me a cupful of First Love Juice, I'm strangling you with my own two hands, Captain."

* * *

Kota is in a dilemma.

"Chotte, I'm trying to take a shower here! Could you NOT pop in every two seconds?!" It was embarrassing and humiliating. Why doesn't she have some sort of OFF button?!

"I'm bored!" Came the childish whine from the other side. "Besides, there is no point in hiding it! I've seen it many times before!"

"CHOTTE!"

Really though. Ever since the incident at Aegis, he had been stuck with Chotte's... soul, at least that's the word he found most fitting. Or rather, Chotte had been stuck with his God Arc. After her suicidal attempt of empowering his Mousy Blow to weaken END, she sort of became one with it. In return, Mousy Blow earned the ability to devour, like the blade-type God Arcs do, baffling the now-Director Sakaki. It greatly helped during the past months, and how Kota views himself as a part of the team certainly changed.

The downside of it is that only he can see her, and on occasions that she decides to be extra annoying, it makes him look like a mad man, yelling and talking to the air in the eyes of everybody else. The redhead sighed, catching glimpse of himself in the small vanity mirror fastened on the shower's wall. His hair was wet with water, strands sticking on the skin on his face.

The little red eyes not covered by his hair were visible from the mirror. It was one of the prices he had to pay for using that mask. He doesn't regret it—not one bit, but he can't hide these changes from other people forever. Although the teal highlights and the patches of white on his skin were easily shrugged off by others, they certainly would freak out if they see these set of spider-like eyes.

But he doesn't regret it.

Everyone made a sacrifice that day. They all had their share of hell.

"Don't fall asleep in the shower, _dear_!" At the sound of her voice, Kota jerked back to reality, nearly slipping on the wet floor of the shower. He found the childish brunette peeking from the door of the shower, grinning. Hurriedly, he made a grab for the towel and opened his mouth to yell once again, but she had beaten him to it, "Okay, okay. I got it! But don't take too long! You're going to catch a cold!"

"We're God Eaters. We don't catch colds!"

He's not sure how long he could live with this.

When he finished, she was seated on his bed, waiting for him with excited and expectant golden eyes. "Are we going to visit Nozomi?" She asked.

Kota dried the remaining water from his hair. "What? No. I'm going to sleep and get up early tomorrow. It's only the three of us working most of the time so we have to double-time and put up some extra effort. Besides, Mom knows we're pretty busy, so I'm sure she wouldn't be expecting me home anytime soon." She pouted, crossing her arms. "It's not like they can see you anyway."

"She saves a chair for me in the dining table though."

He simply rolled his eyes.

When he took seat on the edge of the bed, Chotte shuffled about and threw her body on his back, arms hanging limp over his shoulders and head over his own. "I don't know what I'd do."

"About what?"

His gaze traveled at the photo of his family framed on top of the shelf across his bed, sitting right next to the photo of the First Unit, back when they were still a much bigger team. "If we're no longer strong enough to defeat the Aragami." Chotte hummed softly, but said no word. "After we defeated the Arda Nova, and Shio took Nova away, all these stronger Aragamis just began to appear, like the Hannibal! I nearly was killed by it if it wasn't for Lenka. Then, we have sightings of new Dreadnoughts, the Amaterasu and the Fallen Arda Nova, and now, even the Deusphage Tsukiyomi. Bare strength is just not enough anymore. If we can't beat those things, who will protect all these people? What if the Ark was the best course of action and we just blew it up? What if the time comes where fighting becomes pointless?"

"Fighting had always been pointless, Kota." This time, it was him who responded with silence. "Aragamis will not cease to exist. No matter how many times you kill them, the Oracle Cells would just gather again to form a new core, and Aragami will be recreated. It's a never-ending cycle." Her hands moved up, fingers carefully smoothing the teal-highlighted strands of hair. "But aren't you Mr. Optimistic? What happened to teamwork? To fighting until the end? Aren't you supposed to be countering my incurable realism?"

"But—"

"Ogretails and Zygotes are naturally weak, but when do they become nuisances?"

He knew the answer, but it made him wonder _why_ she's asking those questions. "When there's a horde of them, of course." There was a pause in his words as he straightened, and Chotte moved her head to now rest on his shoulder. "You're not saying all these just so you could watch us 'hopelessly' struggle until the end of our lives, are you?"

"Let's sleep."

Kota didn't even had the chance to struggle when she dragged him down the bed through a headlock. His back slammed against the mattress, and he could only grunt amidst her childish laughter.

His life had been borderline chaotic since Chotte got stuck with him, and he honestly felt as though he was babysitting her instead most of the time, but Kota didn't mind. After all, these are the results of his choices—he wanted her to stay. It felt like he had another little sister but he won't be giving her up for anything. "Aw, you love me!" She suddenly squealed, slamming face-front right on his stomach in a failure of a hug. As the heavy weight forced the muscles on his stomach to contract, he grunted once more, feeling like every last of the air had left his lungs.

It was painful.

But still, he wouldn't be exchanging this for anything else.

* * *

"Have you been eating?"

Soma stirred from his sleep, rather disoriented. He had been working day-in and day-out on studying the Nova Remnants that have been gathered so far—too busy keeping himself distracted that sleeping and eating as priorities had been pushed at the back of his head. And at this point, his body was beginning to revolt. He fell asleep on the keyboard, and he could only wince, hoping he had not mailed garbled messages to anybody by accident.

"Do you even see the bags under your eyes?"

The man grunted, not wanting to be disturbed further from the sleep his body yearned for. But, as he was becoming more and more awake did he recognized the voice, and his head snapped up, only to find a figure seated on the end of the couch closest to the computer. She stifled a small laughter. "You look horrible!"

Is he... dreaming? "What are you... doing here?" He finally managed to ask once his voice returned. "Yuka, what are you...?"

"Making sure you don't kill yourself off, what else?" She frowned, gesturing at a tray sitting on top of the cabinet behind her. It had an entire full meal that looked too ordinary to be true, and it was then that Soma convinced himself that he was dreaming. Maybe he really had overworked himself this time. The food looked rather normal in comparison to their common rations, like that giant corn in the cob or that disgustingly sweet pudding or that First Love Juice—fucking hell. "Really, eat," she then said, noticing his silence. "I went out of my way to have C help me make this, so don't just stare at it."

Surprisingly, he stood and left the computer, dropping his tired body to her side without even breaking eye contact.

"You're old enough so don't think I'm going to spoon-feed you—"

Before she could even finish, he had pulled her to his arms, burying his face on her shoulder.

They remained in silence for what seemed to him was forever, until she broke it, "You should eat."

"Don't want to."

There was a sigh that registered in his ears. "Then how about you get some more sleep, and then I could leave this here so you can eat once you wake up."

He didn't want to. He would admit to having the fear of waking up, realizing it all had been a dream—that she was never there from the very start. He would stay awake if he can, to ensure that she's not going anywhere, that she won't be leaving his side again. But Soma was tired. The stress of work he'd been pushing on his plate was beginning to catch up to him, that he only found himself falling silent, eyes eventually drifting close as he laid in her arms. "Don't... leave me..."

Then, darkness.

But strangely, Soma felt at peace. The nightmares that had been haunting his sleep for long were absent. And when he woke up, he was in a quite positive mood, though it wasn't for long when he discovered he was alone in the lab. His head laid rest on the backrest of the leather couch, a blanket draped over him. The food tray was still there, covered and untouched. He must have been subdued by fatigue again, falling asleep like that. Although, who would explain the blanket and the food? He's pretty certain they weren't there before. Did somebody entered the lab? That can't be. The room was locked and secured.

So... was Yuka real or not?

He immediately regretted even asking himself that—of course she wasn't. It had all been a dream, or a nightmare, whichever fits.

He saw with his own two eyes what happened back at Aegis months ago. Unless some kind of miracle would happen, she isn't coming back. Never again.

And he wished he could take back the words he'd said back then right at this very room.

"Dammit."

He peeled himself from the blanket and brought the food tray to his hands.

Still, a part of him believes miracles do exist. They brought Lindow back after all. It was an equally hopeless situation, with them thinking they would need to put down the infected man. But the tables were turned and despair became hope. That rascal was alive. He and Sakuya got married last month and are still in their indefinite leave. But with the disappearance of a problem, Soma was forced to face the thoughts he'd been evading for long, which is why he placed no breaks between his work as a God Eater and the Nova Remnant Retrieval Project. Breaks give him time to remember and reminisce, and he loathed those things since the fall of Aegis.

Like this one in particular.

He cursed yet again, taking a bite of his meal. It dawned to him just how hungry he really was. How long has it been since his proper meal?

And then maybe a glass of milk, or two. Hot chocolate would do good as well.

Soma stared down at his now empty plate. Maybe it's about time he get out of the laboratory. He headed towards the door, the utensils clattering slightly against the tray in his hand. The hall was empty to his surprise. It was usually bustling with some rookie God Eaters finding some place to let out steam. He decided to pay the small detail no mind and moved along, arriving to the lobby in the quickest time he'd ever been.

He was met with surprised eyes, but none of the three "kids" said a word, instead settling to small satisfied smiles of their own.

"Moony-kins!" He was not prepared for the assault, and the moment a pair of legs clasped around his neck, he could only fall backwards with a loud yell of anger. "You're finally out of your cave!" The devil's mad laughter erupted throughout the lobby as Soma ripped the pest off him.

"What the hell do you want?" His tone was no longer annoyed nor irritated, but genuinely angry, almost like he could tear her limbs using only his bare hands.

C cackled. "You surely are in a much brighter mood. Did Sunshine came to visit?"

Lenka, Alisa and Kota collectively flinched. They pretty much figured out how this would play out. Certainly, Soma will explode in a fit of rage, and beat the little information broker until she was only a pulp in his palm. But, to their surprise, he dismissed the smaller girl with much tranquility. "Hold up!"

"C, stop bothering him, would you?" Alisa sighed, but her words fell on deaf ears as the other female halted the dark-skinned God Eater in his tracks.

It had been long since Soma accepted that deadly glares would not keep the devil away, so he simply stared back at her in silence. She shoved a couple of papers on his chest, grinning. "You need some sunlight, wolfdog."

"Don't call me that," he hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was _she_ the only one allowed to call you that?"

A murderous growl emanated from his throat, but Soma surprisingly let it slide, instead taking the papers containing the mission's details. "If this proves to be shit, you're dead to me, Devil," he scowled.

C returned his sour expression with a devious grin. "Oh, you wouldn't be disappointed, Moony-kins."

Lenka wasn't sure how to handle this. It was very unusual for him to not lash out on the information broker, and the captain could only watch as the other descended from the lobby and went for Hibari's desk. "What was that all about?" He then asked the teal-haired girl.

"What?" She snickered. "I'm doing him a favor; he needs the sunlight, the fresh air, the exercise! Sunshine wanted me to take care of him in her stead, so here I am." Even if there was sincerity in her voice, they found it hard to believe with that wide grin on her masked face.

Hibari said there's no need to do it if he doesn't want to, but the bastard wouldn't shut up until it's done, so Soma grumbled at the operator that it's okay and she should proceed. It was nothing more than a clean-up operation after all—a couple of Gboro-Gboros in the old city. He doesn't understand what the devil needs with those stinky fishlegs but he might as well get it done. Once the redhead operator had declared he was clear to go, Soma was out of the Den.

And he hadn't been out in the open for quite some time now. The harsh sunlight forced his eyes to squint and the heat was beginning to sting albeit only for a little. The dark-skinned God Eater didn't bother asking the pilot to descend a bit more, simply jumping out of the helicopter and successfully landing on his two feet.

The city was silent, save for the faint rustling sounds registering in his ears. It was a little _too_ silent in his opinion, he wouldn't be surprised if some crazy shit suddenly comes crashing down on him. Grumbling slightly, he then dismissed the idea, dragging himself to where the noises were coming from.

* * *

"Oh, look! It's the three kids calling! How are you all, Captain?"

Alisa rolled her eyes, "We aren't 'kids', Lindow," and the man laughed. "How have you two been?"

"Well, not that I don't enjoy good breaks once in a while, but you know, when you've been a God Eater for ten years and suddenly has to take a rest, you just can't help but miss tearing all those limbs out every now and then." The raven-haired man sighed, scratching his head.

Another familiar face slid in from the side of the terminal screen, and Sakuya smiled warmly upon seeing them. "We've been doing well here though, and really are looking forward to getting back on duty."

"Would they let you back on duty though if you'd have to take care of some mini-Lindows running around, Sakuya?" The unit captain asked, the grin on his face evident. Suppressed laughter came from his two sides, as the sniper rolled her eyes in return.

"You know, I told Soma about that," the man began, the sudden change of topic appearing to surprise the younger God Eaters. "So I said, 'Will you be alright babysitting my mini-Lindows if I get too busy?' and he went 'Lindow, we don't need any more of you. One is already enough of a headache.' I wasn't asking for more than him being a good uncle to my kids someday!"

Sakuya chuckled. "He sure is not up for it anytime soon." Although the silence they received from the Den's end of the line dismissed their laughter, and her gaze suddenly became worried, "Is... everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorta." Kota shrugged. "The guy is out of the lab finally thanks to C, although we don't know for how long, but he looks like he's doing pretty fine. You guys talk to him often?"

The former captain grinned. "Hell yeah. We call him regularly even though he keeps saying we're bothering his—" He lifted his hands in the air and drew quotation marks with his fingers. "—important research. He needs distraction from his distractions or else he might even one day be too busy to even breathe. You kids better be looking after him too." For a moment, the glint on his green eyes grew serious as he sighed, "Soma certainly has changed after all that happened, but if we don't keep an eye on that kid, he might run off and get himself killed. Or worse."

The Russian's lips pursed together. "We're not sure if we're enough to fill out for _sestra_ or Shio though."

"There's no need to," Sakuya assured them with a smile. "Those two certainly are irreplaceable, regardless if he admits it or not. Has he ever discussed what he's been up to for now?"

Lindow shrugged. "Probably building a rocket to the moon or something. I heard from big sis he was hording books about science and space from the old man's collections. Speaking of those two, how have they been?"

"Major Amamiya has been keen on training the New-Type recruits," Lenka answered. "She said they've been giving her gray hair, but other than that, they're progressing surprisingly well. Dr. Sakaki, on the other hand, is still swamped with work."

"He makes us pick up the mess of papers in his office every time we go in there!" Kota complained.

"He misplaces his glasses pretty often," Alisa added.

They all shared a hearty laugh, before Lenka cut off the conversation, "Well, we're pretty short on time now."

"Oh, take care then, all of you," the sniper replied. "Say hi to everyone for us."

Kota grinned. "They've all been missing you!"

"We'll call again soon," Alisa said.

"Alright." Lindow regarded the three of them with a nod. "Go out there and kick some ass, you three."

* * *

As he expected, it was an easy task; he hardly broke some sweat. There was still a handful of time left, and it might as well be good enough to do some recon before he head back. After the whole deal with the Nova, there had been Aragamis recorded to behave rather strangely in comparison to their usual behavior. There's no telling if they have accumulated Nova Remnants and were behaving that way because of it, but isn't that exactly the point why they're being studied?

The core of his God Arc lit up in a lively orange glow shortly, indicating that he had successfully tore down the Gboro-Gboro's core. It was then that he left its mutilated body to disintegrate. "Sir, are we ready to extract?" The pilot asked from his com-link.

"I'll just scout the area once more. Is the radar picking up anything in the air?"

"None as of now, sir."

"Alright." He had learned to be much more communicative of his companions when out in the field. Although he still would rather not engage in pointless conversations, it does help a lot for both sides to know each of their situations. After all, the lives of these people rely on them too. They put their lives in nearly the same line of danger as God Eaters, despite their lack of ability to defend themselves. At some point, his former self would have called them extra baggage, but he would admit to learning the value of the lives of the people around him.

You can never tell how much they meant until they are gone.

... and this is exactly why he hates it when his mind wanders off far too much for his own liking.

" _Were we born to fight and die~?_ " His ears immediately perked up at the sound resonating in the air, in the form of a tune he was certain he'd heard before. " _Sacrificed for one huge lie.~_ "

Just who the heck would be doing this kind of shit in the middle of a place like this?

_Yuka, that's who._

He dismissed the thought before his mind could wander off somewhere else again. " _Are we heroes keeping peace~? Or are we weapons pointed at the enemy so someone else can claim their victory~?_ " He had trekked nearly halfway from the farthest area of the city, and the voice was certainly growing louder.

" _Now it's time to say goodbye... To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth.~_ "

"Is this person mocking me?" The growl came low from his throat as he closed in to the largest structure in the area—the same church where Lindow had been trapped once. "What the fuck are you even doing here?" He entered the building with footsteps as light as he could manage, ears keen on picking up any kind of other noises.

" _Oh, how time seemed to fly, from our carefree lives..._ "

He stepped into the central chamber, finding a figure at its middle—a child?

" _... and the solitude and peace we always knew._ "

Soma stopped dead on his tracks, confused. What is a child doing out here alone? He found his breath stuck in his throat, as the figure turned to him with a wide smile, "Hello, Soma-san!"


	2. Peas in a Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hand left the keyboard and she started tugging on his arm. Soma sighed; he knows how this ends, he had lived through these kinds of torture. How long does she plan to keep on bothering him? The dark-skinned man growled low, because she was now pulling on the fabric of his jacket as well—annoying. "I told you—"
> 
> "Please? Let's get to bed."
> 
> The second growl threatening to go past his throat ended up as a heavy sigh. "Alright, Petal. Let me just wrap things up."

"Who are you?" He finally managed to ask, eyebrows knitted together in absolute confusion.

Instead, the little child ran up to him, arms clasping around his torso before he could even react. "Papa!" Further pushing him into a bewildered state, Soma could only place a hand over the child's head. A girl, no less, snuggling comfortably against him. Even with the lack of words from him, she looked up happily, blue eyes practically sparkling.

Wait... Papa?! He snapped back to his senses and the first thing he did was to untangle her limbs from his body. "What the fuck are you talking about?! What on earth are you even doing out here?!" She flashed him the red armlet snug around her right wrist. A God Eater? This young?! "How old are you?" He then asked.

"Twelve!" She beamed.

Well, he isn't one to talk. He himself had his first mission when he was on the same age. Once again defenseless, he had her pressed against him again. Soma didn't even bother struggling any longer—there are just times that it becomes pointless. He must have been fallen a little too long in silence, that she decided to ask, "Are we going home, Papa?"

Naturally, he scowled. "Look here, you little brat. I'll get something straight. I am not your father."

"It's okay! You can be!" The familiar voice made him snap up with teeth gritted in irritation. The hooded devil walked into the chamber casually, grinning like the mad one she is. "I mean, she does take some sort of resemblance, doesn't she?"

He is _not_ in the mood to deal with this. "The old man would know what the hell we do with you. Come on."

And it was not any better in Director Sakaki's office. The reaction he received was a mixture of surprise and delight, leaving them speechless. "My name is Mayu, and this is my Papa!" Like a magnet, she stuck to him once again, and the three kids hid their sputtering laughter behind their hands. That big grin of hers certainly looked familiar, and the moment the memory clicked in his head, he pried the girl's arms off his waist with a grunting sound and sat back on the couch. In response to that treatment, she only laughed, turning towards the rest of the audience. "I was supposed to arrive in the Far East Branch on a transport chopper, but an Aragami attacked and..." Her smile dropped slightly, gaze lowering. "... and the pilot died on the crash."

"Didn't Soma say you are only twelve? Aren't you too young to be sent out?" Alisa asked in disbelief.

"Well, one can take the aptitude test as early as fourteen, but..." Paylor's gaze lingered at the hooded male seated on the far end of his office, shortly before it returned to the rest of the team. "... there had been cases of God Eaters being compatible with a God Arc as young as twelve, especially those with high compatibility. And, from her test results, her compatibility rate is off the charts."

Mayu grinned. "But I'm not really very best at what I do, so my commanding officer said it might be a good idea for me to get some training here in the Far East."

"B-But it's much more dangerous than you think!" Kota interrupted.

"Oh, come on!" C called out from the corner. "What's so bad about it? She can fight, so there isn't any problem, is there? Plus, Moon kin is going to be looking after her—"

"What?" The growl that came from where said person was seated was something not to be taken lightly. The wolf angrily bared its fangs at the devil. "I'm not going to be—"

Alisa clasped her hands together. "If that's the case, it's set then?" Blue eyes moved towards her teammates before she turned to the Director expectantly. They shared similar smiles on their faces. "We are quite short on people after all." Even with the dark-skinned God Eater's deadly glares now transferred on her, the Russian moved towards the smaller female and gently pat her head, "Welcome to the First Unit, Mayu."

Their captain finally broke his long silence, helplessly smiling. "You've had me wondering though. What's with this sudden decision of making Soma-san your dad?"

"He looks a lot like my Dad!"

"Just about two decades younger, maybe?" C snickered.

"You know her dad?" Lenka asked.

"Of course," the information broker grinned. "He could give Moony-kins a run for his money. Eh, but he's a total asshole during his teenage years too."

From the end of the room, the man scoffed.

"Then someone has to be the mom, right?" Kota asked, brown eyes round and wide. He studied the little girl from head to toe, blond hair, blue eyes and all, before chuckling, "Yuka-san would have been a perfect match if she's not—" The redhead caught himself before he could step right on a land mine. "S-She resembles her a lot, d-don't you think so, Doc?"

The old man's eyes landed on the figure rocking back and forth on her feet. "I would say she leans more to Soma's side, but her eyes do look like hers."

"That's the exact thing you said to me before, Doctor."

"What?" The dark-skinned man straightened from his position, eyes narrowed suspiciously at the small blonde. "Did you just say something?" Mayu stared back at him in return with round blue eyes, index finger pressed over her chest as if to confirm if it was she he was talking to. He kept his glare firm, but she only shook her head. Soma was damn certain he heard something though.

Or maybe he's only imagining it. He'd been lacking sleep after all; his mind is probably starting to play tricks with him. "We're free at the moment," their captain began, "so I suppose we should take you around the Den. It is uncommon for people to lose their way around, but it serves as a good opportunity to know each other better."

Her eyes were shining in utmost delight as the three kids led the small blonde out of the office. Soma followed them shortly after in silence, though he surely would not be joining them in their little tour. After all, he seemed to not appreciate the sudden responsibility pressed upon his shoulders, as his lips clearly twisted to a scowl and his eyes narrowed down to icy glares during the mere moment that he locked gaze on the grinning information broker. "That child..." Paylor began, a while after the door closed on Soma. "... is quite interesting."

"Her compatibility rate tops Soma and Yuka's, and yet it doesn't seem to pose any kind of danger." The Director kept his gaze on the now closed door, leaning back on his seat. "In addition to that, she has a surprisingly huge density of Nova Cells in comparison to regular Oracle Cells. Although it is no match for the amount Yuka had according to her last test, it still is quite an alarming number, especially for a child as young as she is. Even her God Arc is unique in the way it is constructed—very complex and thoroughly made, every inch containing stable mass of Nova Cells. Where did this child come from? Why is she brought here?" There was silence, the Branch Director in deep thought. He then turned to the Devil who was now grinning, as though expecting him to put the two pieces together. "What is it that you're planning this time, Sea?"

"Stargazer, do you want to know a secret?"

* * *

When he asked for a distraction, this was the farthest thing he expected.

"Leave me alone."

"Papa—"

"Stop calling me that."

"—you've been there for hours. Aren't you going to sleep?"

Sharp blue eyes peered from over the monitor. He didn't ask for this. He has no reason to ride along this foolishness. "If you want to sleep, go ahead," he scowled.

She pouted slightly, and Soma could hear the footsteps approaching as he shifted his attention towards the monitor screen on the left. "If you don't go to sleep—"

_"—the Butzemann will come to get you!"_

_"The Butzemann isn't real, schatz. And even if it is, there are much scarier monsters out there."_

His hand left the keyboard and she started tugging on his arm. Soma sighed; he knows how this ends, he had lived through these kinds of torture. How long does she plan to keep on bothering him? The dark-skinned man growled low, because she was now pulling on the fabric of his jacket as well—annoying.  "I told you—"

"Please? Let's get to bed."

The second growl threatening to go past his throat ended up as a heavy sigh. "Alright, Petal. Let me just wrap things up."

He _hates_ being on the losing side. Soma turned his attention back to the report flashed on his screen, the one the old man had forwarded to him. He really had not gone and read much of it, but only enough to understand that there's been sighting of this massive 'tree' (as weird as it may sound) which the director believes had mutated because of contact with a Nova remnant. Soma doesn't really get a good grasp of how it could be a threat, considering it is only a tree, like Lindow's Aragami tree back then. Director Sakaki did assure him that he had assigned a team to further investigate. Once they've gathered enough data, then maybe Soma could get permission to see it for himself.

He saved the report for later viewing and went to shut the equipment down.

It was only then that he realized how tired his eyes were. Has he really been there for hours? It really is easy to lose track when he's just so immersed in what he does—after all, containing the Nova remnants safely require a lot of attention, especially because they adapt faster than regular Oracle Cells. He needs to constantly adjust the parameters and improve the whole thing just so he could keep the fragments from causing any kind of trouble. The last thing he needs is them forming a core and turning to an Aragami, if that's possible.

They've already been dealing with too much. They don't need another Nova-class Aragami to join the fray.

"Bed buddy!" He had only gotten out of the elevator when he heard the happy squeal, and _his_ room was open. Irritable, he clicked his tongue, only for Mayu to come into view, running from inside his room and carrying a teddy bear in her arms. It was nearly as big as she is, with its torso squeezed tightly by her arms. "Papa! I found a bed buddy! Is her name 'Yuka'? That's the one stitched on her foot!"

 _"She's so big and fluffy! And she has a pretty red ribbon too! Dad, were you the one who stitched my name on her foot? You're amazing! Soma's is much bigger but I know Bärchen is cuter! Huh?_ Ja, _that's her name!"_

His eyes narrowed to icy and furious glares. _This is ridiculous._ "Put that back," he hissed.

"Can't I... borrow it for the night?"

_"Your bed is going to end up cramped if you put that bear in there with you."_

_"It's okay! I think I could sleep better if Bärchen is with me. We'll work a way around the cramped space."_

He didn't respond and simply walked past the young blonde, though his glare did not even falter. It's irritating. It's annoying. It's _her_ stuff. Soma just hates the resemblance, the similarities. He hates the inability to run away from it, to escape, and even to just swallow it whole and move forward.

Damn it all.

Maybe he just needs to catch up on sleep so his mind could be much more focused. His thoughts had been elsewhere a little too often. As he went and poured himself a glass of milk, his eyes darted over to the much bigger bear sitting on an improvised cushion, black button eyes looking dejected as though it had lost a companion. Beside it was cluttered messes of salvaged materials, making his eyes perceive the situation a little more despairing than it should have been. Soma downed the beverage in a single go, further blaming another drifting thought to his lack of sleep. "Don't look at me like that," he scowled at the inanimate bear. "Should have been protecting her, you dumbass."

 _Right back at you, friend,_ its stitched smile seemed to say.

"Are you fucking with me, you piece of—"

"Papa, who are you talking to?" Soma's initial reaction was to snap at the other, if she hadn't continued, "See? That's why I tell you to get some sleep." She giggled. What an irritatingly familiar sound. "You're talking to yourself."

His resolve was to answer it with a sharp glare, this jacket sliding off his arms and was tossed carelessly in a chair somewhere. He had dropped his (surprisingly) fatigued body onto the bed, burying his face on the fabric of his pillow, when he heard rustling sounds just next to him. The male didn't even have enough energy to turn to the side, and so, he instead rolled his head to the direction. "What do you think you're doing?"

The bed instantly felt crowded the moment she pushed that massive bear in, and even more so when she climbed up on _his_ bed like nobody's business. Soma's glare didn't waver. "What do _you_ think you're doing?" He repeated, watching with narrowed eyes as the little girl slipped underneath the blanket. She didn't answer, much to his greater frustration.

Mayu only continued shuffling about, further fueling his growing annoyance. The fabric and mattress rustled and shifted under her moving weight, and Soma could only fall silent when she pulled the creased blanket over all three of them, covering right up to his shoulders. The girl fell back down on the bed and scooted closer, until her arm held the bear in a tight hug and him barely around his waist. " _Guten nacht_ , Dad," she murmured softly under the stuffed animal's thick brown fur.

_"Guten nacht, Soma..."_

He hated it.

He hated life's meaningless surprises. _You can't bring someone back and take them away, only to replace them with somebody else,_ he thought. _That's not how you're supposed to work, you asshole._ Is it mocking him? Is he being made to go through an endless cycle of meeting people and losing them?

He hated things that doesn't make sense to him—this child and everything about her, the strange warmth in his chest whenever he watches her and the simplest memories she reminds him of. He hates those.

And also the fact that the bear is a little too close to his face and its fur is giving him a hard time to properly breathe. How the hell can he sleep in this state? Soma eventually got up, even more irritated than he thought he was. _You can't sleep here,_ he thought as he gently lifted the little blonde's arm and pulled the bear away from her grasp. _Bärchen_ is big, and he remembered how she stood nearly as tall as Yuka when they were twelve. Bär-chan is even bigger. There's no way one of them could squeeze into such a small bed. Perhaps if it was six years ago Soma wouldn't have mind but... _God-fucking-dammit._ He crawled back into the bed, careful not to wake her up. Yuka had the habit of turning to a monster when disturbed in her sleep. If she and Mayu are truly two peas in a pod, then he'd rather be cautious than risk it. He is too tired to deal with trouble of any kind at the moment.

Apparently, she noticed the disappearance of her 'bed buddy' and Mayu stirred slightly. Soma froze. He had never dealt with midget spawns of hell while they slept before, and God knows what they can do. It was a relief when she didn't wake, only groaning softly and scooting towards his warmth. It wasn't very long until she had buried her face against his chest, comfortably and soundly asleep. It certainly was a lot better with just the two of them on the bed now. Although Soma still doesn't like the idea of her sleeping over, it doesn't look like she'd be an easy one to wake up, and he just isn't up for carrying and transporting people.

Plus, she's still a kid. It must be difficult for her to sleep on her own in a new place.

Yuka said it was the same thing for her when her father took her out of the Far East to meet with some other doctors.

"She would have liked you..." He whispered against strands of blond hair. "... a lot."

And he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the rhythmic pattern of her peaceful breathing.

It was not the thing he had woken up to. Instead, Soma stirred from his slumber because of some noise by his feet. The counter... The noises were coming from the counter. _Ugh, fuck you..._ "Yuka, how many times do I have to—" He caught himself before he finish, finally sitting up to get his head in place. _Fuck._ His world spun slightly as he attempted to rise.

There had always been one person to wake up ahead of his schedule just so he is sure to start his day of crap with some hot beverage. He hated how it had been months, and yet he still finds himself estranged by the changes. "If any of those gets chipped off, you're dead to me," he glared, his tone hinting the presence of possible danger. He hadn't dealt with many kids in his lifetime, but he knows enough to determine that they're nothing but trouble. "You're here to train, aren't you?" He scowled. "Run off to Major Amamiya. I have work to do."

The girl gently placed the mug on top of the counter and fled with a cheery "Yes, Papa!" Although, only a few minutes had passed when she came running back, snatching an article of clothing Soma didn't notice was on the couch."i found this in your closet. It doesn't look like it fits you anymore so is it alright if I have it?" There was nearly no pause in her words, blue eyes looking expectantly at the man. Still in a bit of a sleep-induced state, Soma's eyes darted to the item in her hand.

_"Yuka, give me back my jacket."_

_She stuck her tongue out and clutched the fabric closer to her body. "It's not yours if it does not have your name on it!"_

_Soma deadpanned. "It's mine. I wear it every day."_

_"No name!" He really fails to grasp how her brain works. How could it be not his for the sole reason that it doesn't have his name on it, when he wears it literally every-fucking-day? Soma easily gets irritated, and she knows that. Why is she pulling his strings like this then? "Finders keepers!" She called out to him. "Besides, it's comfy and cozy so I'm definitely not giving it back!"_

_It was when she had fallen asleep did her father managed to take it from her, and though it was as embarrassing as it sounds, Soma did ask the man to have his own name stitched somewhere in it so that she could never use that argument against him._

Stupidly enough, she took his silence as a yes, and the next thing Soma registered in his senses was her cheerful whoop as she dashed out of his sight before he could... change his mind. Utterly defeated, he brought his gaze to the work she had left on his counter.

It was hard to not ignore the scent of cocoa filling his room. _Seriously, that kid..._ He thought, fingers curling around the curvature of the ceramic mug's handle. _... didn't have to do this much._ The first sip had a strange warmth as it traveled down his throat.

Once he was better dressed, the dark-skinned man brought his drink to the laboratory and booted the computer up. The time it took to fully function was spent in finishing the beverage, and Soma placed the empty mug on the shelf by the couch. Afterwards, he picked up his work right where he left off. The report immediately came to view.

It had him wondering. Why a tree, of all things?

Far East had become a wasteland since the reign of the Aragamis. Plants and animals that used to flourish on earth disappeared. In fact, in his long years of God Eating, Soma rarely encountered greeneries, the last being Lindow's Aragami forest, and that was just so long ago. Even so, those trees had been modified to serve a purpose—a line of defense.

But this one right here is only one, at least according to the written report, which is odd. Could it actually have been a large cluster, but one, upon contact with a Nova Remnant, devoured everything around it? How on earth would it have consumed the remnant anyway to transform like the report had described?

The questions in his head were growing. Brows scrunched up together, he pressed a key. A soft ringing sound filled the room for a while, until it stopped. "Old man," Soma began. "When can we get visuals of this tree you've been wanting me to look at?"

"I'm having it arranged," the Director answered. "A small team of three could only do so much, Soma. For the time being, why don't you go and get some air?"

He huffed slightly. "That could wait. There are other things to take care of." His lips were drawn to a straight line as he pulled up even more reports on the screen. Land search of the remnants had been going quite well, but he isn't sure how long will it take until they're all gathered. As time continues to fly, there might just be more creatures to come contact with the remnants before they can retrieve it, and it will be an entirely new definition of problem.

But so far, so good. The teams had not encountered anything of that sort, except for the Nova tree, which to him is rather harmless.

... Maybe he does need the fresh air.

* * *

"Would it take long for me to get to an actual combat?" The blonde asked, looking up at the raven-haired woman.

"Well," Tsubaki's gaze lingered at the smaller female for a moment, before returning to the clips of the training that just transpired. "It depends on you. You could go ahead and get out there yourself; be a rebel like a certain hard-headed God Eater I know, or you could finish up the training sessions and have yourself be officially assigned to active duty. There are a few more things that you need to work on if you wish to survive in the outside world."

She expected the woman to be strict in terms of training, after what she had heard from the other God Eaters, but Mayu really didn't expect that she would be so straightforward as to point out that she could not even hold a candle to her parents. A lot of people had told her that it's okay—she's still a child after all, but then she also knew of their high expectations. She recognized the frown and disappointment on their faces whenever she fails to do her job right.

She's good for a child her age, but not good enough.

Nowhere near as good as them.

"Plus," the woman continued, "your God Arc is unique. You're the only one knowledgeable of what it can and cannot do, its quirks and special abilities. No one else understands your own weapon more than you do, and you have to use it to your advantage."

 _I suppose I'm just as clumsy as they say mom used to be..._ But the argument that she's only a child is invalid. It's not how the world works anymore. "I understand," she answered, bowing before her superior. "I'll work even harder. Thank you for you time, ma'am."

It was shortly after she had left Tsubaki's line of sight did a girl came up to her, with grey bob-cut hair and goggles over her head. She was dressed in a grey tank top and some baggy pants. She was gesturing at her to come closer, and with that wide grin of excitement on her face, Mayu doubted she meant any harm. "You're the new girl, aren't you? Mayu Schicksal?"

She flinched. "Sch-Schicksal?"

"Huh? Aren't you Soma's daughter? Also, it's the name Director Sakaki has written down on your information sheet."

 _O-Oh... Well, yes. Yes, I am._ "You know?" Alisa and the others did tell her that Soma is a bit of an antisocial in comparison to others, so learning that there are people who actually pay attention to what happens in his life during this time is actually... surprising.

The other laughed. "It may be a big place, but word spreads fast around the Den. Besides, it's Soma of the First Unit. He and the First Unit are the points of interest in this place. Of course everyone else is interesting in their own ways, but each member of the Retaliation Team just had these unique stories with them. Also, they've done a lot over the past months."

_I know... I've been watching._

"Alright, so before I get carried away, I'm here to talk about your God Arc! I'm Licca, by the way. Licca Kusunoki, engineering mechanic. I'm in-charge of most God Arc maintenance, check-up and babysitting. I always make sure they're at their very best before they're brought out to the field." Licca led her away from the training rooms and she immediately recognized the route they're headed. It wasn't long before they arrived at the cafeteria, the mechanic going on and on about God Arcs and parts and functions and all. Mayu took the empty seat by the window overlooking the community below and Licca sat across her. "Oh, sorry! I must have bored you out with all that. I kind of have the habit to get lost whenever I talk about them." It's adorable how she talks about God Arcs as though they are exactly like humans. Of course they are to some degree, in terms of eating and breathing and living, but the glint in the mechanic's eyes easily gave away just how much more they are to her.

_Just like mom._

"Anyway, your God Arc is interesting. I've never encountered something like it, to be honest."

A proud smile drew itself over the child's lips. "Really? I've been told Chronus is pretty unique!"

Licca chuckled. "He is! Each part is in perfect sync, and the flow of transformation is smooth too! Its Oracle Cells are so... refined!" It felt as though her heart was ready to burst out of her chest in pure joy. "It's one of a kind!" Although, Licca was quick to retract her statement, sinking on her chair as she cupped her chin with one hand. "Ah, hang on a second, there was one time I've seen refined Oracle Cells in God Arcs. Mousy Blow and Evil One."

"Kota-san's gun and Papa's blade?"

"Yup," was the reply. "Months ago, the First Unit engaged in a battle in Aegis Island—do you see those ruins over there?" Licca pointed at a sight beyond the walls, where a skeleton in shape of a dome stood. "When they came back, there's been... a lot of changes in both them and their God Arcs. Evil One turned white as snow, its Oracle Cells much more compatible than they ever have been, as though they've been cleared of impurities—cleansed. And since then, Soma's Charge Crushes have grown distinctively stronger."

Amazement was evident in both their eyes, Licca's being joined with a grin of pure happiness, as she continued, "And Kota's Mousy Blow is even stranger! You see, only the main body of Soma's God Arc turned white, but the core is very much the same color as normal ones. Kota's, on the other hand, had its core in white and teal, and it got the ability to devour!"

"B-But Old-Type guns can't devour!"

"I know!" Licca chuckled. "But his can, and it surprised even Director Sakaki! So, I've been wondering... Soma and Kota got this whole leveling up kind of thing after their God Arcs' Oracle Cells were refined. If I... If we could engineer weapons from refined Oracle Cells, can you imagine just how much more powerful God Eaters could be?" She wasn't certain where the conversation was going, but Mayu was never that versed in God Arc technology to even ensure that she can follow the engineer up until the very end. "I've been beating around the bush but... Do you think I could meet your God Arc engineer?"

 _You've met already actually._ "S-Sorry. I don't think that... can happen." Blue eyes' gaze traveled downwards to the surface of the table, noticing how the paint was beginning to chip off from the material. "Chronus... Chronus was made by... by my mom." The mechanic's lips went from a happy grin to an 'oh'. "Dad... Dad said she died when I was really young so..."

"I'm sorry, Mayu. I... I didn't know. Oh dear, that was insensitive of me."

"It's okay!" The girl replied quickly. "It's not your fault, Licca-san. I'm just a little sad I couldn't help you out in any way."

She was scratching the back of her head. "Oh, no. I'm a bit of a dingus as well. You're twelve and haven't been a God Eater for so long. There was no way you could've answered my questions, no? I just got a bit too excited with what I found." A sheepish laugh escaped her lips. "How about I treat you something to make up for it?"

Despite her refusal, she ended up receiving a giant corn on the cob from the mechanic. Sometime during their snack, Licca began talking about how everyone's God Arcs had been requiring maintenance more and more often, and she even notes of the battle scars they've been getting frequently. "Chronus has pretty big battle scars too," she noted. "They look like scratches from a Vajra's claws or dents from a Quadriga's missile. Are you made to fight them on a daily basis or what?"

It was her turn to let out a sheepish laugh. She couldn't say that it might just be the case, nor could she reason out that somebody had used the God Arc before her. Licca is a mechanic. She would know immediately just by looking at Chronus. The best option was to simply laugh it off and then bite a mouthful of corn.

She had barely finished half of the corn when the speakers rang and then came an operator's voice, announcing the return of the First and Second Units and their success in extracting the cores lf different Aragamis. Licca sat up and gave the blonde a quick glance, "Well, I have to go and give their equipment a check-up. I'm going to be babysitting yours too until you get the Major's approval. See you around, Mayu."

In a flash, she was gone.

"Lenka-san and the others are back," she muttered, looking down on her unfinished corn. "I should go and meet them."

The moment she made herself present in the lobby, an irritating voice immediately beamed, "Oh, there goes Soma and Yuka's prodigal daughter. ~" The Devil flashed her a grin. "Are you having fun running away from home, Petal?"

Her sudden flinch went unnoticed by the team, as their attention spun towards Kota, who immediately corrected the pale, teal-haired girl, "It's just Soma's. Do you seriously want him to come and beat you up?"

"Do I ever tell lies?" The other quipped in return.

It is a fact that C only tells truth—well, bits of it. Still, this kind of 'truth' is hard to believe. Mayu is just twelve, making her six years younger than her supposed parents. Plus, Yuka is... dead. Mayu doesn't even know her! "You've found new strings to pull, haven't you?" Alisa snorted, gently placing hand on the blonde's shoulder and leading her towards an empty spot on the couch. "Leave the poor girl alone, would you?"

 _You have to stop treating me like a baby though,_ the younger female thought, gaze momentarily passing by C's knowing grin.

"That jacket doesn't look too new," the Captain then noted, anything to divert the topic from the Devil's teasing. If they could push her as far away as possible, that would have been pretty nice too.

She grinned. "It's Papa's! He gave it to me!" The girl flashed them the said item, twirling around on her foot to allow them to have a better view. "I guess Papa was just a little bigger than me when he was my age!"

"Soma gave it to you?" Kota hid his laughter behind his hand. "You really have him wrapped around your finger, no?"

In response, Alisa cocked up a brow. "You do realize that's a term for manipulation, right?"

"O-Oh, well... You get the idea!"

The girl shuffled uncomfortably under the Devil's mad grin as the three older God Eaters shared a hearty laughter. The lack of comfort was not eased when the pale girl slumped on the empty space by the blonde, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Heh, you did get Moony-kins to pass down that silly jacket, huh?" The others paused from their bursts of joy to see what C was talking about. "It is pretty important to him, you know. Sunshine loved hogging it to herself."

At this point, even the littlest noises of the First Unit died out. C is on it again. They couldn't say they have completely moved on from Shio's departure and Yuka's death... but they learned to accept that fate's cards had been dealt. "Sunshine?" Mayu asked, tone spilling with pure innocence and curiosity.

Alisa took the tablet from Lenka's hands, who was by the way, sitting across from her, and worked silently on it. It only took a few seconds of tapping in silence before she flashed the screen to the round, blue eyes awaiting answers.

The little girl gasped. "She looks just like my mom!" Her fingers came into contact with the screen's smooth surface, and slid to opposite directions, zooming onto the photo present on the corner of the database file. "Except mom's hair is a lot shorter, and less... rebellious."

The varying levels of surprise present on the others' faces lasted for no longer than a few minutes. Lenka was the first to smile, taking back the gadget from the Russian. "I suppose it makes sense why you look so much like her," the captain said with a small laugh. "What a coincidence though. Your mom looks like Yuka-san and your dad like Soma?"

"You could probably tell us you're their daughter from the future and we might just believe it," Kota added with a wide grin.

"That would be plausible under certain situations," Alisa agreed, nodding and obviously pleased with the idea they came up with.

Mayu forced out a laugh from her throat, though she could feel the sudden rise of heat to the tip of her ears, and the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. As if it wasn't nerve-wracking enough, C was laughing like crazy by her side, and it was an uncertainty if she was laughing at her, or the other. "But it sounds a little far-fetched if you think about it," Lenka then said, to which she sighed in relief silently, and the laughter mellowed out to unsuppressed giggles. "The concept of time travelling?"

C shrugged. "You'll never know that. I mean, just how much of this world do you even know?"

The redhead gunner shot her a rather suspicious look, but if there was something in his head or not, they never really got to know for he simply turned away, altering the current topic to the latest episode of Bugarally. Alisa appeared uninterested, snatching the tablet again from his captain and leaving him trapped with the boy's endless babbling. The raven-haired man seemed to be used to it, repeating to his best friend that he doesn't really have time to binge the entire series of more than three thousand episodes.

"I like them," she muttered to the Devil beside her. "They're fun."

"Well, meddling is a lot more fun than simply watching, isn't it?"

* * *

He sunk back to sleep barely two hours into his work. The two cups of coffee betrayed him rather easily, and it was only five hours later when Soma realized so. Blue eyes glanced up at the clock hanging above the door. One o'clock in the afternoon. He had already missed lunch, but apparently, his stomach gives no damn. Well, that was until it growled in the silence of the enclosed laboratory.

Grunting slightly, his eyes darted to the culprit of the sudden outburst. The delicious scent of cocoa was a little too hard to miss, even more so the sight of a plate of meal next to it.

This had evolved to a daily occurrence. At first, it was simply lunch (occasionally brunch) every other day, which then became every day. Since Mayu's arrival though, he never missed any meal again, and the white ceramic mug he'd always used now has this 'BEST DAD' scribbled on it in a handwriting expected from a twelve year-old using a marker pen on a smooth and curved surface.

During short breaks that he isn't tormented with memories of yesterday's nightmares, Soma questions what it is even that made him the 'best dad'. He's certainly not as bad as his father, but he isn't sure if he is good enough to level with Eito-san, who probably is the closest image of a 'best dad' he could think of.

Heck, Soma doesn't even know what made him a 'dad' in the first place. Just because some girl came up to him and started calling him that, treating him like one, it doesn't mean he's an actual father, right?

He does get up in the morning for coffee though... and then leaves for work. There is no pay of some sort, but does it even matter?

"Don't get too caught up in this," he then whispered to himself. He was already halfway with his lunch when he realized how a simple text on his favorite mug had distracted him entirely. "They'll be leaving again before you know it, and you won't be able to do anything."

Before his failures in life could begin to mentally torment him once more, Soma finished his hot chocolate, eyes landing on the messy scribble on the mug's surface.

"Best dad, huh?"

* * *

"C, we need to talk."

The redhead's voice was enough to bring a smirk to the informant's lips, though she did not look up from the tablet and instead gave a dismissal wave as she spoke, "If it's about the kid clinging to your leg and nagging at you to stop...whatever you have in mind, then forget it."

From below, sitting on the floor and indeed clinging to his leg just as C had stated, Chotte cried out, "I'm not a kid! I'm already six years old!"

"It's not about Chotte..." Kota sighed in response, thumb and forefinger pressed on either side of his temple. He was struggling to keep himself in place for the little brunette was pulling on his leg, whining that they should go back to their room already and not waste time anywhere near the teal-haired girl. On some occasions, he would have surrendered to the other's whims, but not today. If he would keep on being a pushover when it dawns to Chotte, then he will never be able to rein her over. After all, she is very much like a kid.

The Devil took notice of this and chuckled slightly, gaze landing on the empty spot by the boy's side, right where he could see Chotte sitting. "She doesn't really want us to interact, does she? Heh, she's grown pretty overprotective of you."

Kota ignored her attempt of averting the conversation. Instead, he allowed his firm gaze to remain at the pale girl, who had not given him even a single glance since he arrived. "It's about you."

And again, he never fails to make her laugh. What is it that he wants to know about _her_ now?  "Cheeky," she then snickered. "So, you want to cheat on her with... well, me?"

"C..."

"Go away!" Chotte hissed at the pale girl. "I don't want you here!"

C shrugged and dismissed the mad claim, turning back to her tablet. "She's at least honest. Well, whatever it is that you want to talk about, I won't say it in front of the kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

There were visible stress lines on the young gunner's face, considering his age. It appears as though he has a younger sister to look after; Chotte is an entirely different level. What makes this fact even more entertaining is that he is stuck with her, and he doesn't have a choice anymore. "It's not like I can drop her off somewhere. You, of all people, should know that."

Kota might have matured since the Aegis incident, but it doesn't necessarily mean he no longer makes an interesting piece. If anything, the decisions he had stood for and his lingering... feelings only became additional sources of entertainment. "Then we don't have anything to talk about." Humans each have their own inner demons they struggle against on a daily basis, but they still manage to stand out from one another. How they think and act, their emotions, their fights, their insanity. C would push every single button until they are no longer fun. And then...

Then what?

"Go away!" Chotte hissed once more.

It was then that she sighed, setting aside the tablet. Kota flinched slightly when she stood and walked towards him, only to lower her gaze at the brunette still clinging to his leg and pouting angrily up at the pale girl. "Kid, do you want to play a game with me?"

"No!" Chotte spat in response, further wrapping her arms around the poor gunner's leg. "And I'm not a kid!"

"Are you sure? You could teach it to Nozomi too."

He watched as she shrunk slightly underneath the Devil's gaze, averting her golden eyes. Her fingers curled around the fabric of his pants and her lips trembled at the slightest. "I... I don't want to play it with you then."

"But it can only be played by girls; that means Kota can't play."

"But I don't want to play it with you."

"Unfortunately, Kota can't watch either so we have to go somewhere else."

"But..."

Kota knelt down by the girl's side and gently patted her head, running slender fingers through auburn strands of hair. "That's okay, Chotte. If you bring C away, she can't be with me," he told her, mouth stretching to a wide, playful grin. "Wouldn't that be okay?"

That seemed to lift her spirit a bit, and her hesitant gaze grew firm as she pouted up at him. "I'm only playing once—for Nozomi! You can't play it with her ever!"

C snickered. "Okay, okay, kid."

"I'M NOT A KID!"

There was a tired sigh that escaped the redhead as he stood back up, eyes now focused on the pale, teal-haired girl. "Thanks for looking out for Chotte," he said. It was obvious that the new responsibility given to him was a becoming a little too much to handle, but knowing him, he isn't one to take back on his word. C had warned him of the consequences after all. "It's really a big help."

Two seconds of silence before the Devil replied, peering up at the redhead. "You need to take some rest. You look like you just crawled out of the mouth of a Gboro-Gboro."

He laughed in return, scratching the back of his head. "With how the recent mission went, that might just be the case."

"Come then!" Chotte called out with a childish stomp of her foot. Apparently, she had puffed her cheeks out so much that they were turning to a bright shade of pink, arms folded over her chest. "No talking with Kota!"

He watched them go, disappearing from his sight as the door closed behind them. There's no denying it had been a tiring day. They've had help from the other units, but even so, there are Aragamis that keep on being a pain. Kota marched back to his room, eyes beginning to drop due to fatigue. By the time he arrived, he was nearly half-asleep and it was no longer than a few seconds did he fell to slumber after he slumped on the comforts of his bed.

His consciousness drifted to space, where he stood right in front of the Devil amidst the endless darkness. "Figured you'd try to stick your nose to places it doesn't really belong," she snickered. "Though I expected this place to be spacious, I didn't think it'd go _this_ much. I mean, where's that Bugarally and all sorts of things jammed into your head?"

Brown eyes blinked down at her in confusion. "W-What?"

"Ah, right. I just gave a small push to the cells on your forehead. You're basically talking to me in a form of a Resonance. So, what did you want to know?"

"Everything about you."

She snickered. "Well, aren't you hasty?"

"What do you want as payment?"

"Watch over Chotte." Her expression visibly softened as she saw the male relax, and her voice dropped from its annoying, teasing tone to a rather mellow one Kota didn't even know existed. "That's not something I can do from now on. In fact, I think it's best she doesn't get involved in this mess." When she noticed how Kota now had confusion written all over his face, the information broker sighed. "I'm a time-looper fragmented consciousness. Or rather, Dementia is."

"Oh, I see—what?"

She snickered, lips curving to a sly grin. "Are you going Kota on me again? And here I thought giving you a simple summary would be sufficient. To be honest, I don't have plans of telling you everything like you expect." He was frowning now, offended. "You wouldn't understand, and there's even the chance of misinterpreting even the gist."

"Try me."

C shrugged. "As you wish." She began to pace around the darkness, having no direction at all—simply moving about in that infinite space they currently share through Resonance. "Well, for starters, multiverse theory is a bitch, you know. Do you remember what Dementia said about Chotte?"

His hands balled to fists, recalling the memory, the demon's voice, the hell that transpired that day. "That she's... dead and it was her desire to destroy the world that created END."

"It's... actually a bit more complicated than that," she replies. "The loop's starting point is the exact moment when Chotte dies at the hands of an Aether when she was six years old. Dementia snaps back to that point and takes over the vessel. However, her consciousness is much more powerful than it could handle, and the Devil is created. Each new instance involves a new Devil, as only Dementia will get looped back."

"When does she get looped?"

"At the moment everything dies, as she cannot be killed normally."

"And... And what happens to Chotte... and you?"

Once again, her silence gave rise to the suspense already present in his chest. It is unusual for C to be quiet before she answers a question. She knows all. She's never behaved like this in the past, and he began to wonder if it was even a good idea asking all these questions. But Kota had involved himself in this mess with Chotte, C and END. He'd rather absorb these information than traverse their universe in absolute blindness. "She's dead," came the reply in monotone. Even C's lips had lost their mischievous curve, now simply a flat line pursed together. "I would probably die too... but not yet."

"Isn't that scary?"

"Not at all." The answer was surprisingly quick this time. "I mean, it's just a preview of what is to come. Nothing is really set in stone. In fact, I got some memories of a few pretty wild Devils from Dementia. Heh, I guess they've all had different mental breakdowns."

"You seem awfully calm despite knowing all this."

She shrugged. "I've seen a lot of things—Ends of the World, ones that will happen soon, ones that will come after hundreds or thousands of years.  There are Devils that even committed suicide, so there's that."

Kota was _trying_ to grasp all the details. He would most likely end up mauling over these loads of information and then end up cracking his head open in half. "So... Dementia got looped and you two are stuck here now?"

"You don't understand it, do you?" C scowled. "Chotte is sticking to you because of Dementia. She's afraid having me within your vicinity will trigger and awaken it."

So, the whole deal about END isn't over yet? "Didn't she—it destroyed itself?"

"Majority of it, yes. However, a tiny piece is lodged right into your forehead," the pale girl explained. "That's why Chotte remained with you. With me, she would have been sealed to preserve her from being damaged by Dementia."

Is he back at square one again? "Wait, Chotte is fighting Dementia?" It's all over his head now, and if C doesn't make this situation any more simpler, he might just explode.

"Did you think she'd be this childish?"

"Yeah, but..."

"When she's calm and collected—like the foolish girl you foolishly fell for—" She watched in delight as his cheeks burned a bright red color, and the tips of his ears reddening as well. Kota denied the claim, but the Devil dismissed him with a wave of her hand, snickering. "—then everything is good. However, when she is the childish brat like from earlier, things are going down in her mind."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"MPD. Chotte is a broken persona—a split personality. She literally doesn't know if she's supposed to listen to the left or to the right. It's a good thing, regardless, because there's certainty if she'll be able to endure it for long."

He is at a loss of words. Everybody around him had been fighting battles he doesn't know about. He remembered how it surprised them when they were told Yuka volunteered from a dangerous experiment just so she could protect Soma. He remembered how Lenka fought against his erosion just so they could destroy the Pita and the Arda Nova. He remembered how Alisa fought against the nightmares of her past just so she could protect the people that matters to her. He remembered how Lindow fought against his own infection, just so he wouldn't succumb to its monstrous desires and end up hurting them.

And now it's Chotte, fighting a battle with her own demon, just so it would no longer be able to wreak havoc. "Thanks... Thanks for telling me." He'd started to think he could hold a candle to his friends, but Kota is nowhere near in comparison to them.

"It's okay. After all, you've paid the price with your foolish bravery. It wouldn't have worked, or at least... Up to this point, I've yet to find a Devil that grew this close to you and vice versa." Her lips curved up to a wider grin. "Incoming!"

Kota felt like he was punched right in the gut, and instantly, he jolted awake. Though, he only managed to lift his torso and hook his elbows on the bed, for Chotte was right on top of him, grinning happily. "You're back."

"I am!" She beamed in return, crawling up until her head was resting on his shoulder and she had the chance to push him flat back down on the bed. "It's good to be back, you know..."


	3. Grim Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's a fast learner, isn't she?" The man mused. "Wasn't the recent session of a higher caliber than the ones you've given Annette and Federico?"
> 
> "It was," the woman replied, noticing the expectant smile he was wearing. "And yet, she had completed them without a snitch." Almost as though she was levels ahead of her age.
> 
> It was Director Sakaki who wished Mayu be placed to active duty as soon as possible. It was him who so desired to see both God Arc and beacon in action. Perhaps there really is something special that he sees in the child for him to be this interested... this invested. "Just who is this girl, Director?"
> 
> Green eyes once again caught sight of that strange glint. "A God Eater child, to answer in the simplest of words."

It wasn't that she was doubtful of her talents. Mayu Schicksal makes a good soldier, but Tsubaki's hesitation lies in the little girl's age—twelve. True that she had worked with Soma when he was that age, but said God Eater is an entirely different level. Mayu is different. She's still a child—are her parents even sane enough to send her out to the field at such a young age?

Although, her concern could do nothing much. The Director himself approved, even looking forward to what surprises a young child holds. As a commanding officer, she doesn't have much of a choice.

She wouldn't call the girl's skill as 'best', but there is nothing actual combat couldn't fix. Still, at this age, is she prepared for the dangers of the Far East? Green eyes watched as the girl in question tore through the remaining of the target dummies with much ease, clearing the field of any more threats. Tsubaki wouldn't lie. For her age, she is  _impressive._ It was almost as though this child had been trained her whole life for the very day she will be allowed to wield a God Arc. Of course, these assumptions of hers lie simply on the test simulations she ran with the young girl against a couple of different Aragamis. Tsubaki had made sure to include every possible situation that could come up on the field, and they were aced—most of them at least. As it may seem, massive Aragamis are a little bit of a problem.

"Alright, that is all for the day," the woman finally said as she pressed a button, making the entire simulation vanish. "I'll have a few final discussions with Director Sakaki and then from there, we'll work out on your assignment to active duty."

"Thank you very much!" She beamed, bending over to bow. There was the unhidden chirpiness and joy within the young blonde that she didn't miss, as she watched her leave the training room.

Perhaps Tsubaki should put more trust in those soldiers. They know themselves best, after all.

Sighing, she left the control room and marched for the Director's office.

There was something in the Director's smile when he described the little girl to her for the first time. The way he said she was 'special' certainly sounded different than any other times in the past. His gaze was distant, as though he was seeing a clear view years into the future, expecting great things from a small child, like he always do with the other God Eaters who had gone through her.

But the glint in his eyes were...  _unusual_. Each of the members of the First Unit had been labeled special at some point during their recruitment, and they have proven themselves worthy of such compliment over time. What surprises does Mayu Schicksal have in store for the Far East Branch?

"She's a fast learner, isn't she?" The man mused. "Wasn't the recent session of a higher caliber than the ones you've given Annette and Federico?"

"It was," the woman replied, noticing the expectant smile he was wearing. "And yet, she had completed them without a snitch." Almost as though she was levels ahead of her age.

It was Director Sakaki who wished Mayu be placed to active duty as soon as possible. It was him who so desired to see both God Arc and beacon in action. Perhaps there really is something special that he sees in the child for him to be this interested... this  _invested_. "Just who is this girl, Director?"

Green eyes once again caught sight of that strange glint. "A God Eater child, to answer in the simplest of words."

* * *

They couldn't believe how awry this one mission went in split second. As soon as he had assured that the Hannibal will not regrow a core, he left the beast's corpse and ran to where Kota hovered over Alisa on one safe side of the abandoned city. "How is she holding up?" The raven-haired male immediately asked, although the answer itself was visible right in front of his golden eyes.

The Russian God Eater was paler than she had ever been. Her hand felt cold to his touch, and it was obvious from her expression how much she was struggling against the pain. "Not good," the redhead answered, his face grim. "Did Hibari say how long extraction will take? Did you tell her Alisa's condition? Did you tell her about the venom?" He could feel the panic in his friend's voice, but Lenka knew better than succumbing to it as well. If it gets to him too, they won't be getting anywhere.

"Yes, yes, I told her," he answered quickly, slipping out of his teal coat so he could wrap it around the shivering female. "Extraction will arrive five minutes at most." His worried gaze shifted from the redhead to the silver-haired God Eater. "Can you hold out until then?" It was more of a plea than a question, and he despised the helplessness, for he could only squeeze her hand with his own.

Alisa let out a shaky breath, the one thing closest to a response that they might be getting. She curled on the captain's coat and against his chest.

"Darn it!" Kota hissed to himself. "Sakuya told me to always bring them! Always!" The gunner was seconds away from ripping his hair out. "I suck at this. Oh my God. I just suck at this. Detox Pills, Kota. Detox. Pills!"

"Calm down." Lenka pinched the skin in between his eyes. "Kota, it isn't your fault. It isn't your fault those Zygotes appeared out of nowhere. It was hard enough dealing with the Hannibal, even before the Zygotes appeared. Casualties happen. Freaking out isn't going to help Alisa. We have to keep bringing out the Restore Pills until extraction arrives."

The female groaned softly against his chest and shuddered, pulling the fabric tighter around herself. She isn't getting any better, and every passing second felt like hours to them. Lenka knew he was at fault too—he should have stocked up. Sakuya  _and_ Lindow told them time and time again to always be prepared for everything. "Hibari—" He turned to the device on his ear. "—Can't the extraction team arrive any earlier?" The Russian's shaky breaths sent shivers up his spine. Their supplies are not infinite, and it would not keep her up forever.

"They're closing in to your location, don't worry," the operator assured them. "ETA: Three minutes. Just make sure they have a clear place to land. They have medical supplies ready and—Oh no." Before either of the males could ask her what was wrong, the redhead was on their ears again. "This is bad. I have detected multiple Aragamis headed to your direction. Captain Utsugi, you need to find cover quickly!"

Kota had the guts to argue. "But the extraction—"

Lenka figured the better choice easily, hauling the sick female to his arms. "We can't have a lot of them ganging up on the two of us." Pale and shaking fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt. "Plus, Alisa is top priority. The extraction can't get us if there's a swarm. I wouldn't risk it."

Still, why all of a sudden? He couldn't help but question. The Zygotes weren't supposed to appear in the first place. Now, multiple Aragamis are headed for the city? Right on their location? Is somebody sabotaging the mission... again?!

There's only the hope that Alisa could withstand the venom, that her body could fight it off. As the three of them ducked behind a wall, Lenka could hear the noises closing in—not a chopper, but a variety of shrieks and growls he's all too familiar with. "There's only a bunch of small and medium-sized Aragamis," Kota told him, staring straight at the wall. But he knew it wasn't just the wall he was seeing—but right through it. "But that's a bunch of them. Taking them down one by one would be a better option but..." His eyes fell to the figure shaking in his friend's arms. "... We don't have time for that."

"First Unit, come in."

"This is First Unit Captain Utsugi," Lenka responded almost immediately. "We've found cover and are out of sight for the moment. No large Aragami within vicinity as of yet. Where is the extraction team?"

There was a slight strain in the operator's voice, almost as though she was trying to keep her cool a little longer. "They can't close in, I'm afraid. The area is too dangerous at the moment. There is no clear spot to land."

 _Dammit,_ he hissed. If the chopper can't land, then there's no way they could haul Alisa up without attracting attention. "Do we have any other options?" He asked, biting on the thin skin of his lip.

This time, the line was silent, up until Hibari's voice grew a little louder than expected. "Control to Echo, come in!" She must have been in too much panic to turn off the other line, and the tone of her voice made the unit captain jump up in his seat. "Major Amamiya, we've lost contact with the extraction team!" His heart nearly tore its way out of his chest, and he wished Alisa was not hearing its rapid beating at the moment. He doesn't want her to feel any more worse than she already does.

"Run another scan and see if there are new Aragamis in the area!" The superior's voice could be heard faintly from his earpiece. "We have to send in a new team to take the First Unit out of there!"

"The Defense and Reserve Units are handling the breach in the Ghetto." A breach? At this time?!

Lenka could only grit his teeth. Sitting here and waiting would not do them shit. "Kota." Said redhead snapped up at the sound of his name. "Come on. We have to move."

"Don't."

He froze. "Soma...?"

A short grumble from the other end of the line registered in his ears, along with the faint sounds of an engine revving. Is he... en route? Knowing the older God Eater wouldn't bother explaining anything, Lenka simply guessed that he must have been gathering materials from nearby and knew of the commotion from Hibari or Major Amamiya. "I have supplies with me."

 _Thank God..._ The raven-haired teen turned to Alisa, cooing softly as he smoothed his fingers through silver hair. "Just a little longer."

"I'll keep watch," Kota offered, standing up and picking up his God Arc. "If Soma says we shouldn't move, he should be pretty close, right?" Lenka didn't miss how he beckoned at the empty space by his side to come with him, and he could only follow the other with his gaze for a mere moment.

How they came into this situation is shrouded in mystery, but Lenka decided he could come to questioning that later. He instead focused on propping up another pill into the female's mouth. "S-Sorry..." She somehow whispered against the fabric of his shirt. "... for being a b-burden to everyone... again."

"It's okay," he told her. "Don't mind it. Just stay with me, alright? Stay with me..."

"I have enough idea of what we're dealing with now." Lenka flinched at the sound of Kota's voice, and he wished his super sight didn't come with supersonic hearing as well. There was a slight stutter in his voice when he asked for the specific details, and the redhead's gaze lingered a little bit longer than it would have normally done. If there was anything amiss, the other did not say a word about it. "A small herd of Ogretails, two Gboro-Gboros, three Fallen Kongous, one Fierce Kongou and—" His voice faltered. "—a Zeus."

Deusphage.

"It keeps moving about. If the extraction team had been... taken down, it's most likely that dude's fault. We're in absolute luck it hasn't spotted us yet." He wasn't certain if he could consider their situation lucky, considering Alisa's condition, the variety of Aragamis, and the presence of a Deusphage. If anything, he'd rather say their luck had completely ran out. Not to mention their supplies had completely thinned out. "If Soma's coming with a jeep, there's no doubt they'll see and hear him."

"We just have to treat Alisa first. The rest could follow. We'll avoid the Deusphage as much as possible. We aren't well-equipped for that kind of fight."

"Our best bet is running off then," he shrugged. "I'm good with that; is Soma?"

Certainly enough, Soma is not a fan of escaping from things he can slaughter. The only time he had seen him do otherwise was when there was no other option. The smaller Aragamis are no question. The medium-sized ones would take a bit of work, but its Soma, isn't it? But the Deusphage...

He jumped right out of where he was seated when the jeep broke through the spot of the wall right next to him, and Lenka curled his arms further around his female comrade, shielding her weakening body from the debris flying to all directions. "Soma!" The God Eater didn't spare him a second of his glance, instead hauling his own God Arc from the vehicle and then tossing a plastic case to his direction. It rattled as he caught it with one hand.

"Kota, back me up," the dark-skinned male then said. "We're sending these assholes off."

Lenka had a gist of what he meant, but he didn't bother having him elaborate. The captain didn't even pay the rushing Kota attention, and instead popped the plastic case open in rush. He took one of the pills with his thumb and forefinger and propped it in between the female's pale lips. A groan and further curling up against him, followed by weak crunches and her throat contracting slightly. In just a few seconds, Alisa was coughing and Lenka was sighing in relief.

She struggled to rise, gripping on the fabric of his shirt to pull herself up. "No, Alisa, wait—" There was not a need for him to pull him back down, because she collapsed into a heap in his arms before he could do anything. "You're still weak. Your body is barely recovering." He was trying to keep his voice audible amidst the gunshots, Aragami cries, and the sounds of utter destruction. She shook her head, but he just lifted her to the back of the jeep. "We'll just clear the small ones and then run."

"I'll— I'll help." The Russian reached for her God Arc, but he grabbed her by the wrist. They shared a silent moment of being locked in one another's gaze, before Alisa pulled back and gave a small nod.

He then rushed out to the open.

* * *

It was havoc in the control room. "I repeat, there has been Aragami intrusion in Section G37 of the Outer Ghetto. All available units are to mobilize immediately!" It was probably the fifth time in a row that Hibari had announced it over the speakers, and Mayu isn't certain if there are any more units that hadn't moved out yet. She would have volunteered to help, but there's no way she'd make an enemy out of Major Amamiya. At least not while the situation can still be handled.

If things spiral down to worst-case scenarios, she might have to break a rule or two.

"What is the First Unit's status?" The raven-haired instructor asked the operator beside her.

"They're in combat as we speak. Soma has brought antidotes for Alisa and she's on recovery," Hibari replied. "They've been clearing out the stray Aragamis. So far, there hadn't been any signs that the Zeus has spotted them, though it still is within the battle area's vicinity."

It was a short silence from the commander. "Tell Captain Utsugi to withdraw from battle immediately as soon as they become within radius of the Deusphage's visual range."

"Roger."

Mayu watched with keen blue eyes as the redhead operator switched between different maps, one being the First Unit's area map and the other is the area where the breach was happening. Despite being a small unit, the Defense Unit sure does a pretty impressive work keeping the Aragamis at bay and away from the proximity of the residential areas. It does not look like the breach will be a very big trouble, and the more concerning factor is the amount of casualties the aftermath of the battle would cause.

However, neither of those are her businesses.

On the First Unit's map, the Deusphage continued to circle the vicinity, fluttering around from space to space. "Tic-toc, Petal," the Devil's voice registered on her earpiece, and Mayu flinched. "You don't want to lose Dear Daddy too, do you?"

She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to remain calm under Major Amamiya's gaze as she walked out of the control room. "You are such a Devil," she then hissed, heading straight for the section elevator and pressing one of the lower buttons.

"That I am. After all, live is evil, and you can't spell Devil without evil, right? Heh, what do you think does the D in Devil stand for? Dementia, of course."

The elevator brought her down to the God Arc storage room.

"Show them what you're made of, Petal.~"

Hissing, she ripped her God Arc from where it was held.

* * *

Over the short span of time, Soma had cleared the smaller Aragamis off the field. The last Charge Crush had eliminated the two weakened Gboro-Gboros and one of the three Fallen Kongous. The second one's face was already broken, and so is the third's pipe and tail. The Fierce Kongou is very much alive.

Naturally, as captain, he has to take care of the Fierce Kongou.

The electric orbs missed him by a few centimeters as Lenka ducked and rolled, moving across the field to keep the Aragami away from where Soma was pouring his annoyance on the pair of Fallen Kongous. Kota was keeping their jeep guarded, providing support while making sure no other threats come anywhere near their last means of escape. Lenka drove his blade through the beast's body and sent it toppling backwards before it could attack.

A predator surged forward, tearing a large portion of the Aragami's arm and earning a loud wail in return. As the beast collapsed, the predator retreated and Kota wasted no time making use of the bullets he earned to effectively stun the pair of Fallen Kongous. Lenka brought his attention back to his own enemy.

It swung its arms towards him but he parried with an upward swing of his blade, causing the Aragami to wobble slightly in its two feet. The raven-haired God Eater did not choose to waste the opportunity, switching to his gun immediately and pressing its nozzle right to the Fierce Kongou's stomach. He fired, the bullets tearing through its flesh and scattering outwards, the skin burning and hissing upon contact.

A dome of electricity erupted on his feet, creating a distance between him and the Aragami. It moved faster, curling around itself and rolling towards him. Lenka brought his shield up, the force of the impact sending him steps back and nearly missing his grip on his own weapon. But the God Eater held his ground, readjusting his grip so that he could tear through its flesh once more with another swift slash before the Aragami could get away.

It growled in a mix of pain and anger, countering him faster than he expected, and Lenka met its fist, him losing balance as soon as he was struck. A blast of divine energy struck the Aragami in return and it staggered backwards, Kota further pelting the massive Aragami with what seemed like an endless barrage of shots.

He tipped his head as thanks towards his comrade before quickly rolling away from the beast's pounding attack. The ground under his feet rattled and shook, but the attack left the Aragami open for assault and Lenka is a damn fool if he'd let that chance go by. He forced his feet to remain glued in the ground, summoning the predator of his Scwarz Blut and clamping it down around the Fierce Kongou's torso. It must have took all of his strength to lift it up in the air, the muscles in his arm straining as he gritted his teeth and tossed the beast to the direction of the two Fallen Kongous, just as it started to gather another blast of electricity around it.

The two frost monkeys disappeared from the direction of Soma's attack, and said God Eater momentarily passed his captain a glare. The building attack apparently electrocuted the freeze-attribute Aragamis and shocked them to their ends, while the dark-skinned male finished the beasts with a heavy, crushing blow that tore through the Fierce Kongou's flesh.

His arms felt so tired all of a sudden, and Lenka allowed them to lay flat on his sides as he dragged his weapon to where his comrades were. Soma called out a word or two about the core extraction he was working on, and he simply gave him a wave of recognition. "How are you feeling?" He then asked Alisa, who was still wrapped around his coat but certainly looking better than before.

"Better," she replied, smiling softly. " _Spasibo._ "

"You're welcome." Learning Russian from Alisa had certainly been helpful in small moments like this, especially when she just speaks in both languages out of the blue. There are even times she voices her thoughts out in the foreign language and him having to ask her to repeat had been sources of embarrassment for both of them.

It was another moment of silence, him not wanting to stress her out any further with talking. Golden eyes flicked towards the approaching redhead and Lenka jumped out of the back of the jeep to tend to his friend's concern. Alisa watched him go and he and Kota talked in soft voices about words she couldn't quite make out from where she sat.

The three of them had been great out there. In the past, they—her included—probably would have a few more slips before it was all accomplished. They would have attracted the Deusphage for sure, and then need some support—or maybe not if Yuka was with them.

She sighed and pulled her knees closer to her chest, burying her face on them. " _Ya skuchayu po tebe, sestra._ " Alisa had so many things planned for after that day in Aegis Island. She wanted to hear more of their past. She wanted to ask her about Yuu, and the Alisa from the past. She wanted to ask about what it was like. She wanted to remember so many things—memories that had been pushed at the back of her head. There are only very little things she recalls.

She had only begun to realize how large of a hole did that trauma leave inside of her.

"We're good to go." The Russian's head jerked back up at the sound of the male's voice as he climbed up to the back of the jeep again. "Soma said he'll be driving. All that's left is to hope we can leave without the Zeus spotting us. As soon as we're home, you have to check in to the infirmary."

Alisa could only nod silently.

A little few more minutes of packing and ensuring they aren't within the Deusphage's, or any Aragami's, range, Soma hiked up the driver's seat and Kota on the one by his side. She didn't know why the sound of the engine suddenly was relieving to her, considering they aren't out of the danger zone yet, but it was, and the silver-haired female reveled at the sound as her eyes drifted close.

* * *

Kota was so stressed out he didn't have time to figure out around what part of the drive home did he fall asleep.

At least he believed he was asleep and the chaos around him is only a nightmare. Different events flashed before his eyes, but not as he remembered. No, not like this. Definitely not.

"I'm having a nightmare." It was his soundless whisper, while he watched with wide eyes as a Kongou struck down a female God Eater—he assumed she was one—with auburn hair that painfully reminded him of Chotte. The name clicking in his head, his fingers tightened around his God Arc, only to find that it was not in his hand, but across him, far from his reach.

He struggled to rise, but his body hurt and his legs did not respond. They were burning with excruciating pain.

Where is he? What is going on? Where is Soma? And Lenka? And Alisa? What is happening?!

There was no time for another set of questions, for he found another Kongou lunging towards his direction and the redhead only closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain.

He didn't die, surprisingly, for the scene around him shifted.

He was standing inside the old church, and Sakuya was crying out words he'd heard before. Alisa curled on herself on the floor, and her sobs were barely heard amongst the noise. Outside, Kota saw the group of Prithvi Matas, growling at them, attacking. He didn't even think. He pointed the nozzle of his gun at one of the Aragamis and pressed the trigger.

A guy about his age swept past him, with sandy blond hair, and knelt by Alisa's side. Who is...? The stranger carried the Russian God Eater on his back, and she instantly buried her face on the crook of his neck, fingers tight around the fabric of his blue Fenrir formal coat. The pair had not made it too far forward when the rubble before them crashed, opening a path to where Lindow had been trapped in.

But there was no Lindow.

Only the Dyaus Pita.

The sight of its blood red eyes froze the gunner in shock, and his fingers trembled. "This.. This isn't what happened— This is not— No—"

The devious beast struck Sakuya swiftly, and the sniper didn't even have the chance to dodge, her body hitting the wall of the church as though she was a doll tossed aside. Alisa and the stranger dropped motionless to the ground after contact with the Pita's ball of electricity.

It then smirked at him, and before he knew it, a flash of lightning struck him cold.

This time, he jolted awake back to his senses, just in time to see Yuka—Yuka?—clash with the Dyaus Pita mid-air, her Buster Blade hitting the enemy's wings. Kota remembered this. It was during the Meteorite Operation. He remembered how she clashed with the Pita head-on, all by herself. Maybe this time, things will go better? His eyes wandered st the wreck of a battlefield, decorated with thorns and debris and Vajra corpses; it is exactly as he remembered. Even the pain coursing in his body was the same.

That's why when he saw the blonde crash down hard on the ground, he felt confused. This isn't how it went. This isn't how it was supposed to go.

He saw Soma stand up and run towards where the female had fallen.

It didn't go like this.

The white-haired male took her in his arms and pulled her close to his chest.

"I'm having a nightmare."

Those weren't the last of his visions—of flashbacks. He was once again an audience to Yuka's death in the Aegis Island, to END's Devouring Apocalypse that he failed to stop. He saw how the Nova's power outmatched Shio's humanity and devoured the planet. He saw what would have happened if Lenka was not quick enough to save him from the strike of the Hannibal, how Lenka and the Defense Unit were murdered on their first encounter with Lindow's mutated form, and how their lives ended in the hands of a Corrosive Hannibal during their futile attempt of saving their former captain.

When he felt the Corrosive Hannibal's claw tear through his own flesh, Kota jolted awake, drenched in cold sweat. He was sitting in the darkness, gasping for air. "W-What the hell was that?!" His fingers were still shaking, and his head felt like it was about to explode. His heart thundered angrily against his chest, and his legs felt like jelly.

Once he has recovered from the shock, the redhead lifted his head in search of a familiar face.

"Imbecile." He froze, recognizing the name. "How was it; seeing the possibilities?" It had been months since he last caught sight of the Demon—its sickening grin and the multitude of eyes adorning its face. Its hair drifted around freely, as though submerged in water.

"Possibilities?" He choked out the word. "I died... more times than I could count! And— And not just me! Everyone! It... It's horrible. There were... There were Aragamis we defeated—monsters we survived and many and— I don't know!" He found himself clutching his head. Were they real? C had talked about different universes, didn't she? Were  _those_ real?! In a different world? In a different time? A world different from his own? Where Lenka and Yuka did not exist? Where they died? Where he died?

He doesn't even know, and he would admit—he doesn't understand.

"That little one already spilled the beans, didn't she?" Snorted Dementia, folding her arms over her chest. "But she didn't tell you that with the Resonance she shared, the strain on this little one had been lessened. In return, you'll get sneak peaks at my memories."

"C... did this to help Chotte?" He still was trying to wrap his head around everything. "So then... Everything I saw... will happen?" Just the simple thought of hearing the Demon confirm it already sent him shuddering.

Instead, Dementia stared up at him, lips twisting to an unimpressed scowl. "Are you such an imbecile?"

"I have a name," he quipped, mirroring her scowl.

"You're already dead to me, as is everyone."

"I'm still alive."

"You saw how many times you could have died, didn't you?"

"I'm  _here_ , right now."

"This is a stupid conversation to be having."

He was silent for a while, unsure of how to counter the Demon's words. Dementia never strayed from his gaze, as though waiting for his response, and the upturn of her smirk simply proved Kota is on the losing side. It was pointless to try to win against an all-knowing, close-minded Demon anyway. "You lost all hope... because of the constant loops."

"I'm... honestly surprised you understand that much. Though, if you do, how are you still able to continue as you are?"

The fond smile that crossed his lips was rather distant and unexpected. "Chotte actually told me the same thing."

"That you're an imbecile?"

He rolled his eyes. "That I'm hopelessly trusting; that I still have hope for the tomorrow you aren't exactly interested in. You've seen how it will end, haven't you? I think I kind of understand that now." His mind drifted back to the little flashes of seeing his comrades die, to the feeling of experiencing death firsthand. Dementia is not wrong. In the end, they would die. That's how the human life works. Whatever they do, they would all die, and there is nothing that could prevent that. They are humans after all. It's just that they don't give in to death easily. "Even if it had always been the same, it doesn't mean we don't have the chance to struggle until the very end."

"You're an imbecile."

Kota grinned, building confidence that he can somehow do something to fight back the demon. "And you're just too hard on yourself."

"What is wrong with you?!" It finally screeched, its primary eye suddenly growing in intensity. He didn't know why he laughed; perhaps it was the idea that he was holding his ground pretty well against END that made him do that. There was not even an attempt in being subtle about it. "I tried to kill your people, your dead lover—"

"She's not dead—well, spiritually?"

"—your team and your entire world!"

The twist of his lips faded as he sighed, shoulders dropping down. "That's because you're alone and scared." Brown eyes peered up at the demon, whose central eye still stared intently at him, as though the words were offending.

"Boy..."

"FINALLY!" He almost threw his fists in the air. "That's not my name, but that's certainly an improvement." His triumphant grin was met with END's unimpressed scowl.

"Aren't you worried that I'm going to try and corrupt you? As tenacious you humans are, you're quite easy to influence."

"You can't."

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

Kota shrugged. "Basically, you're a god with a power I would never be able to hinder even by a millimeter. Yet, here you are talking to me instead."

"How do you know these wouldn't be your final moments?"

"Because Chotte is still at peace by my side." The words came and the demon fell to silence. Humans are strange in the most complicated of ways. None of them is ever the same as the other. There are those it never really paid attention to. But on rare occasions, there are simply ones that stand out among the rest in ways more than one. "Even if you remain silent, I've seen a part of what you had gone through,  _Ánoia_. It's not pretty, and I'd admit C was right; just a mere fraction of what you'd seen can make someone go insane." He bit his lip, averting his eyes from the demon's intent gaze. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can help you."

It snorted. "Help me?!"

"Yes. After all, your very existence is tying down Chotte. If I can help you, that means I'll help her too. I made the promise I'll bring her back, regardless of how impossible it sounds. I mean to keep it."

The demon's eyes continued to watch the redhead for a few more moments, before END resigned to a sigh. "You realy are an im... possible boy."

Kota could only flash another bright grin, before the vision of the Demon vanished from his sight.

"FUCKING FINALLY!"

He stirred fully awake at the sound of Soma's angry voice. He has no idea of what makes him mad, but there's certainty in his chest that his anger is directed towards him. Of course he had the guts to ask what is wrong, shortly before the dark-skinned male swerved the vehicle left, Kota swirling and all in his seat, barely avoiding a handful of lasers that hit the ground.  _Oh._ His eyes darted over to the side mirror, finding himself greeted by a single, bright purple eye.

The Zeus had spotted them while he was asleep, having nightmares of his teammates' various deaths.

Not like he could tell Soma that.

"Are you moving or do I have to kick your goddamn ass for you?" The older hissed, focused on avoiding the homing attacks the Aragami was sending towards them.

Kota moved up and jumped to the back of the jeep. Alisa was up with Lenka acting as her support because she was still halfway to recovery. Her Raging Lore was on her hand, countering the Aragami's attacks as much as she could. Though of course, it was only to attempt to drive the beast away. The Zeus is a Deusphage, and with their current party, he doubted they could do anything to destroy it. "Have you tried stun grenades?" The redhead asked.

"We have!" His captain answered. "It recovers faster than we could get out of its line of sight."

They would need something much more long lasting then. Darkness is not an option under broad daylight. Plus, the engine's noise gives them away pretty easily. The jeep swerved sideways once more and he nearly toppled over as he fumbled with the bullets he have for option.

If stun grenades don't even do the trick, how are they supposed to get away from it? "We can't just avoid it up until we get to the branch?"

"We're not bringing that thing over to the branch!" Alisa snapped at him. At least she's back to her usual snarky self. She'd been flirting with Lenka the whole time, and Kota scolded himself for stifling laughter from the thought. This isn't the time to be giggling about how sappy the two were just a while ago.

_The Zeus. Right._

He fired.

The bullet sped through the air and hit the Aragami right on its eye. The Zeus staggered momentarily, taken aback by the sudden rise of explosions that stung it. Although, the sounds they've heard were not of pain—Kota didn't know why he expected his bullets to damage a Deusphage. His bullets are pea shots. They'd do nothing but distract the Aragami. Regardless, he continued with his work. The enemy was closing into the rather easily, and what he had to do was to simply hold it back and keep them in a safe distance away from the beast. The sky was decorated with bullets of varying colors, as though a child had made it their own canvas and made a messy rainbow with crayons.

His own laser bullets clashed with the Zeus's, and caused explosions mid-air, blocking them from its view. Kota sighed in relief and relaxed his shoulders. That's an effective way of getting them out of its line of sight.

That moment of relief wasn't to last long though, for the Zeus hovered past the cloud of smoke, and it easily cleared out as the Aragami flapped its fan-arms. "Well, this will be a little tougher than expected," the redhead muttered under his breath as its angry shriek tore through the air in such a deafening volume. Its eyes was giving off a mad glow, and he figured if it were a contest on enraging the Aragami, he would have won the prize without much difficulty.

A shot rang from the sky and struck the Zeus right at its eye. The consecutive explosions that occurred caused it to stagger and let out an actual cry of pain, much to his surprise. "Sakuya?" Lenka beside him asked, just as confused as he was. Kota wasn't sure, but said sniper was the only fitting answer to them. Maybe Hibari had ran out of options and had to call Sakuya and Lindow in the middle of their vacation.

However, when a dash of red came plummeting from the sky, none of them were even sure anymore. The Zeus faced its new assailant with its primary eye still glowing intensely. It obviously was not pleased, especially when the descending attacker continued to pelt it with homing bullets that went straight for its eye.

"Don't fucking tell me..." Soma's words were laced in disbelief and had a threatening growl accompanying them.

There was now a sudden whirl of red and blue, followed by another one of the Zeus' cry of pain. Kota brought his eyes up just in time to see the Aragami's skirt come unbound. It hissed and shrieked, backing away slightly, before fleeing and—holy mother of all Ouroboros, is that a  _scythe_?!

Blue eyes followed the Aragami as it disappeared and then turned towards them. "M-Mayu?!" The collective gasp that rang from the three was followed by them exchanging looks. Said girl, massive red scythe still in hand, looked at them in silence, or specifically at Soma, like a child expecting their parent to come forward with an intense scolding. Her head lowered slightly now, she began to walk towards them, biting her lip and fiddling with her weapon's handle in her hands.

It was a  _scythe._ A scythe with its metallic red-and-silver blade. It was the first time Kota had ever seen one. Alisa did mention there was a bunch of new weapon types being introduced in the west, but he didn't expect seeing one as early as now. It was downright gorgeous. Something caught his eye though. Just where the handle ends, tendrils of white spread out and glued the three God Arc parts together, some tendrils gathering around the weapon's core, which glowed in a serene blue color.

Before he could ask any questions though, Kota jolted back to reality at the sound of the door of the driver's seat slamming shut. "Are you out of your mind, you little sh—?!" She didn't let him finish and threw herself onto the man's chest. Soma was still seething in anger, but with the sight of the girl burying her face against him, fingers tight around the fabric of his clothes and her shoulders visibly quivering, Kota doubted the older male could come up with enough words to say.

"... I was so scared, Dad. I don't want anything to happen to you too."

None of them said a word for the next few minutes. Kota and Alisa could easily recognize the understanding in Lenka's eyes as he left the Russian's side to stand closest to where the two were. "We should head back. I'll drive."

There was no question. Soma smoothed his fingers through the girl's hair, certain the emotions she was expressing were all but real.


	4. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That crap is none of my business. But the next time you send her out on an assignment, think twice, old man. It's a child's life you're risking."
> 
> C grinned. "Why are you even here anyway? Are you too weak and soft of a father you can't even scold your own child?"
> 
> "I am not her father."
> 
> "Yet."

Alisa tried her best to ignore the silence in front of her. It certainly looked like a father was only waiting for the best opportunity to privately scold his child, and Mayu was playing along with the scene perfectly well, keeping her head low and sitting still by the male God Eater's side. Lenka and Kota are seated in the front, silent, and she had moved to the end of the jeep closest to them. "Y-You really saved us, Mayu," she told the little girl.

The other lifted her head slightly and turned to her, a small, shy smile appearing on her lips. "I didn't get to kill it though. I should have hit it in the torso and extract the core, but I messed up and hit the skirt instead."

"It's fine though! At least it isn't chasing us anymore. You did a good job!"

There was a short grumbling sound that she was certain came from Soma. "Does the Major even know you're out here?" He asked, eyebrows creased and forehead in slight wrinkles.

"Y-Yes, Papa..." The blonde squeaked. "She allowed me to go with the Director's permission." When he said nothing but a single huff, Mayu lowered her head again and kept her hands entwined together. This wasn't the first time she'd been scolded. After all, she had her own share of stubborn scenarios in the past, and most of those didn't really end all too well.

Her father worries a little too much, or so she would think every time she gets scolded for something reckless. They said he was never a man who is good with his emotions and every time she tries to understand—she tries to understand why he can't trust her with herself. Mayu shuffled silently and shifted in her seat, moving so that she could wrap one arm around the dark-skinned male's torso and bury her face to his side. "I love you, Dad..." She whispered softly.

She felt a gentle stroke on her head. "Look, Petal," he began in an equally hushed voice. "As the damn old man puts it, as long as you're here, you're under my wing." Mayu didn't look up, but she figured he wasn't looking down on her, but far into the horizon, just like her father in this kind of situation. "Anything you do, I'll be held responsible for it." There was an attempt to stop that small, delighted smile from appearing on her lips, but it was futile, and she only buried herself further to the male. _Dad... and Soma-san has so many things alike._

And at times like this, she only misses him more. She missed the times she would curl up on him and they would snuggle in comfortable silence, because he was still sad about her mother's death. She missed the times they would walk to the training room together and he would teach her everything he had ever learned about God Eating. She missed the times he'd let her sit in his office and just listen to whatever story she has in store—no matter how pointless or senseless they are.

As she held the dark-skinned male tighter, Mayu could only think of him; when this is all over and she had fixed everything, she is going to come back home and hug him and tell him how much she loves him and apologize for even running away. She would apologize for leaving like her mother had done, because he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve to be left alone again.

She would bring her mother back home and make him happier than he'd ever been.

And it was a sweet sight to behold, because they all knew Soma was never the affectionate one among the team. But Alisa couldn't help the small smile that tugged on her lips as she watched them from the corner of her blue eyes. At the very least, Soma was has something else to busy himself with other than his work, and it might just be the same thing running on the Director's head when he welcomed Mayu into the First Unit with open arms. The girl _does_ carry a few questions. After all, she did mention about extracting the Deusphage's core. Regular God Eater like them are advised not to engage Deusphages as much as possible and yet this child, who has very little combat experience, charged into battle and unbound its skirt without much effort.

The Russian decided she could question the Director later as the walls of the Far East Branch came into view. As soon as they have arrived, Lenka escorted her to the infirmary, making a short promise of dropping by as soon as he finishes filing his report for the Major.

She thought she was a very patient person, but it turns out, she really isn't. The medics had long been gone and Alisa sat inside the infirmary, waiting. Lenka was taking too long to come back, and every minute felt like hours. She doesn't know if it was an after-effect of the Resonance or simply his status as the team captain but, for some reason, having the raven-haired God Eater around gives her some sense of security.

There was no denying that they've grown to understand each other a little more over the past months, especially during training when they sit and share techniques and strategies they could make use of as New-Types. Sometimes, when Kota decides he'd eat at home, the two of them would continue going over field discussions over meals. It would at times even go as far as looking into their progress as a unit and where they might be headed. Alisa had grown comfortable of his presence, and the hostility between them during their first meeting had become something they both laugh at. Plus, Lenka was the person who helped him through her ups and downs, wasn't he?

It was hard _not_ to get attached.

"I am not attached!" She squeaked, just as the door slid open.

"Is everything alright?"

Alisa straightened. "Y-Yes, Captain!" It earned a small laugh from her comrade, and she was left to wonder. Is there anything funny in what she said? Perhaps she is the laughing stock! Maybe her hair is a mess, she is a mess, and her self-consciousness could do nothing to help her because Lenka was already sitting on the chair by the bed. "Wh-What took you so long?" The words were out before she knew it.

Golden eyes stared at her in surprise. "O-Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be waiting for me." He then chuckled, scratching the back of his head, and Alisa hid her furiously shameful face with a blanket. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better," the silver-haired female said quietly. "They said that a good rest and I could report back to duty."

He hummed in response, picking up his tablet and surfing on it in silence. Alisa watched him, unsure of what she could say. Doesn't he have work to do though? He can't possibly just sit here and watch over her. Aside from the fact that she isn't a kid that needs to be watched over, the Major would be furious! _He's the unit captain! Doesn't he have—I don't know—deskwork?_

"Oh? I'm done with them." It was then that she realized that she had said her thoughts a little too loud. "Hibari helped me with a few of them so I have free time to spare." Oh. Does that mean he really will just spend the rest of his spare time looking after her? She doesn't know if she could be any more ashamed.

"Th-Thank you, by the way," she then said, causing his gaze to flick up from his tablet screen towards her. "... for helping me, I suppose."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "It's nothing. I'm sure you and Kota would have done the same for me."

_“Stay with me. Stay with me, alright?”_

Of course. He'd only done that because they are comrades. Because they're a team. Because he's the team captain.

Do team captains go out of their way to watch over a sick comrade though? Alisa doesn't know, and she decided to not delve deeper into the question. Instead, she curled up on her bed in silence. It wasn't like she considers herself special to him or anything, and it isn't the other way around either. It might be true that he had saved her in more than one occasion, and they have done a Resonance (or two) together. She had seen glimpses of his memories as he did with her. She had seen how he lived outside the walls, how much he loved her older sister Iroha, and how he found his way in the Far East alone. They actually sat one time and she just listened to his life prior to God Eating. She had heard of his goals and aspirations, and they were big and enthralling.

And it made her feel envious. She doesn't have much past to share about. There was the time of her life up until her parents were killed by the Pita, and they were a child's happy memories. After that, the next period of her life was a haze. Every time she tried to remember, she'd only find herself in absolute darkness, hearing voices saying words she couldn't quite make out.

Then it was Kannagi Yuu. He was an oddball, hardly ever shown any kind of emotion. But he was soft-spoken and kindhearted. Alisa couldn't believe how much of him had she forgotten until she actually tried to remember.

Afterwards, it was her life in the Russian Branch, then in the Far East.

The female God Eater turned to face her captain, but he was still silent, too fixated in his gadget to notice the little movements she makes. Finally, curiosity got the best of her and she asked.

"Do you remember what END called each of us back at Aegis?" It wasn't what she expected from him, but Alisa gave him an answer nonetheless. Though honestly, she thought discussions about this matter were over, considering nobody really liked talking about them too much.

"Soma and _sestra_ are Nova seeds, but individually, they're Pride and Goddess. Kota is imbecile, for some reason, and Sakuya is widow. The two of us... We're IRIS children." And she understood why END referred to them that way. Soma and Yuka were potential Singularity vessels, hence Nova seeds, and their status as human-Aragami hybrids only being logic explanations for their immense strength and prowess as God Eaters. Pride might have stemmed from Soma's, well, pride, and Goddess was from Yuka being a Nova-class Goddess seed, whatever that means. The demon must have called Kota an imbecile because in its eyes, he was too stupid (which he later proved he wasn't) and Sakuya was 'widow' because Lindow was dead (which turns out he wasn't).

Alisa is very knowledgeable of her nickname as an IRIS child as well. The hospital where she met Yuu was, in reality, a medical facility for the former Director Schicksal's IRIS Project, an experiment aiming to find the most fitting vessel for his artificial Singularity. According to Soma, and to a video Yuka left behind, the three of them—Yuka, Alisa and Yuu—were the best and the only surviving subjects of the experiment. Just thinking about how she could have been a Singularity sent chills down her spine.

But for some reason, she and Yuu failed, and were made to fulfill different purposes, hers being eradication of former captain Lindow Amamiya.

It was a long and winding story, but at the very least, a part of the gap in her life had been filled.

"I still don't know why it called me an IRIS child," Lenka spoke. "Iroha found me when I was still a baby and I've lived my early life with my family. I don't remember any experiment or tests I've done in my life that could relate me to IRIS."

It turns out Lenka is filling gaps in his life too, and she wished she has the answers he seeks. But Alisa is as incomplete as he is. "Soma gave me a few files he dug up and I went over them like crazy. I found some names in between texts and all the scientific words, but I don't think yours was ever in there."

The look in his eyes was pensive. "You'll never know. I wasn't born Utsugi Lenka after all."

* * *

Having the doctor flash light on his face had become a weekly occurrence, and Kota would not say he still isn't comfortable with the situation. "Follow the light," Dr. Sakaki instructed, and the young redhead promptly did as he was told. "Are you following the light?"

"I am but why is this important again?"

The man didn't give him anything close to an answer. He simply turned the flashlight off and retreated to his computer. "Did something happen in the last few days?" As Kota sat up from the examination chair did he give the doctor a confused look, the other being too busy typing on the keyboard to give him any more attention. "The culture of the Nova Cells embedded into your head are changing." Yet again, there was not a response from the God Eater. "Receding," Paylor then proceeded to correct himself. "The white patch of skin is actually shrinking and giving away to your normal ones. However, the eye seems to be evolving instead. As of now, it is able to follow different instructions from you and still act consciously."

"Is... Is that good?" His voice finally came out.

"For the moment, it is. But be aware that Nova Cells are uncharted territory to scientists like I am. There is no assurance to where this... infection will lead. While the affected area is reducing in size, its growth in power is exponential."

A small sigh escaped the gunner's lips. "This might turn out I'm in more of a trouble than before then." This should have been the moment that he questions himself if he regrets anything. He does have a few things that he regrets but, strangely enough, this whole involvement with Chotte and the Nova Cells isn't one of those. _Well, sooner or later, something's bound to happen to me, right? I have Chotte and C around so I suppose that makes it a little better._ He shrugged. _There's Ánoia tagging along too so I might as well think positively that having dementia personified is also a good thing._

"Is there something in your mind, young Kota?"

He didn't even realize the old man was watching him with an expectant smile on his face. Kota shuffled on his feet, keeping himself from making eye contact with the other. "Well, Doc, have the others told you about Chotte?"

"You mean the girl they saw during the incident at Aegis?"

"Truth is... she didn't just appear on Aegis like everybody said," he started with a sigh. "At first it was kind of like she's C but she isn't. Well, it was C, but she was talking differently and all so I just started calling her Chotte because she was more human than ever and all. I mean, she talked to me about Yuka, and about how Aegis will end up a failure one way or another and I should have listened to her, you know? So yeah, when she left, the Arda just went and attacked and I came to find her but she was half-conscious on the ground and I took her mask off which kind of set END free and then... And then Aegis happened." His lips quivered slightly but he pressed himself to continue. He told the doctor of how END asked for the mask and how the actual Chotte reappeared to him when he put in. He told him of how she helped him during the battle against the Arda Nova and even against Dementia. He told him of how Chotte was stuck with him and his Mousy Blow, and how she battles Dementia all on her own. When he finished, Dr. Sakaki was still smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly in delight. "Uhm, Doc, your eyes are open."

Paylor tore his gaze away from the young gunner and returned to the computer. "So, you can see and interact with the materialized phenomenon known as Chotte?"

"Doc, she isn't that... whatchamacallit."

The doctor mused. "But according to your description, this Chotte acts very much like Ren did while interacting with Captain Lenka. However, this just brings up more interesting questions. If there is anything else you can tell me, I'd be willing to listen and offer as much help as I can."

Kota eyed the man in slight suspicion. "You want to examine her, don't you?"

"That would be rather... intriguing. However, as only you are able to interact with her, it is also impossible at the moment."

He flinched. "W-Well. I-ah... I have to go anyways. See you, Doc! Thanks again!" And he bolted out of the room as fast as his legs could get him to, running for the elevator without even looking back.

It had been a long while after the boy left that one of the doors to the back rooms opened and the devil stepped out, hands on her pockets. "Stargazer, do you wish to meddle in affairs that are not your business?"

"It is of human nature to be curious about things and not let it out of their sight until that curiosity is satisfied. Wouldn't you agree?"

The information broker smirked slightly. "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back to life." Her lips pursed together for a mere moment, staring at the direction the boy had gone. "Just make sure you wouldn't hurt her and I will be able to help you, for a price that is." C then paused, lips stretching to a wide grin. "Oh, it's Moony-kins coming."

"Have you gone mad?" Soma barked as soon as he stepped into the man's office. "Sending a child out there?!"

Unfortunately for him, the Devil was also present in the room, lips twisting to a mischievous grin upon hearing the dark-skinned male's sudden outburst. "What's this?" C snickered. "Are you starting to care, Moon kin? For what? For your daughter, or for the fact that if she dies out there, you will be the one taking the blame again? Like what happened with Sunshine?"

It took all of his self-control to not murder the information broker right there and then. On worst days, he most likely would have done it. On better occasions, he would simply tighten his grip around her neck and punch her until his anger dissipates. But today, Soma successfully ignored her, icy blue eyes darting back to the Director who continued to stare back at him. "Why the hell did you allow Mayu to engage against a Deusphage?"

"OH! You're calling her by her name now!" C cackled in delight. "Is sweet little Petal finally getting recognition from Daddy?"

He shot the Devil another deadly glare, before placing his attention back to Director Sakaki, who had spoken, "Mayu wishes to explore the extent of her strength and prowess—"

"Bullshit. You sent her on a suicide task."

It was a rather serious expression he was wearing in contrast to the usual jolly face Soma had gotten used to over the years. However, it was not Paylor who responded to Soma. "You've seen what she can do, right?" The Devil asked. "In fact, you have a rough assumption of her damage output." C grinned. "Petal's God Arc is... powerful, to simplify. If she can't physically match that amount of power her Chronus possesses, it would be like Lotus Boy all over again, except it's the other way around. And I doubt you could find yourself a replacement daughter like he did with his God Arc."

The way his gritted his teeth and balled his fists meant she was right, one way or the other, and the information broker's lips stretched upwards to a grin. "The fight against a Deusphage is only a test—to see how far her strength can take her," she continued. "And as you witnessed, she lacks proper control and ample combat experience." She looked up at the dark-skinned male and was met with the never-faltering glare. "Pft, you didn't think you've been appointed guardian for shits and giggles, did you?"

"Sea and I have been... talking." The doctor decided to take lead of the conversation before any hostility occurs inside his office. "For the most part, we have figured out what Mayu needs—a suppressor." Soma turned to the older male with a look of both question and suspicion. "It would power down her God Arc to match her current capacity, and allow her to have a better control on it."

Soma wasn't certain on who and what to believe. People had lied to him throughout his life, and he'd lost many thanks to those perfectly woven lies and well-kept secrets. It wasn't that he doesn't trust the old man anymore, but when his actions are stirred well with the Devil's, it is something he figured he should be concerned about. "That crap is none of my business. But the next time you send her out on an assignment, think twice, old man. It's a child's life you're risking."

C grinned. "Why are you even here anyway? Are you too weak and soft of a father you can't even scold your own child?"

"I am _not_ her father."

" _Yet._ "

He growled in response, deciding not to indulge himself in any more of the Devil's words. She smirked back at him and he could feel his temper slipping away bit by bit. A little while later and it would have completely, if Sakaki did not cut off the silent staring game with a clear of his throat. "By the way, Soma..." The white-haired God Eater allowed his glare to linger at the information broker for a few more moments before he directed a huff towards the Doctor. "The unit I assigned has gotten back to me and finally sent the photographs of Yggdrasil." He cocked up a brow in question. "Apparently, it is the name that had been given to the massive Nova tree that mysteriously sprouted from the ground one day. Shall I forward the mail to your computer?"

The God Eater nodded, quite relieved there's something else that will be keeping him busy.

"Yggdrasil, huh?" C muttered from the side. "The World Tree..." His eyes followed her movements as she walked past him and towards the door. "Stargazer, we're going to have to continue discussion about the suppressor some other time. I have... somewhere to be right now."

Soma scowled. "And that somewhere would be?"

C chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do I have to ask your permission to see my sister?"

"Your... sister?"

"Dementia's, actually, if it bothers you too much." The Devil let out another laugh as she turned, and the door slid open for her. When the door closed behind the teal-haired girl, Soma was certain he heard the faint whisper of "Can't say I didn't miss the sunflower even only for a little bit." He found himself staring at the door a little longer than necessary, before he deemed the devil doesn't require too much of his attention just yet. He whipped his head back at the older male.

Dr. Sakaki adjusted his glasses. "Mayu is a very... unique child. There is nothing for you to worry about."

He scowled. "The last time I had nothing to worry about anybody, they were fucking killed right before my eyes."

And he understood where he was coming from, and Paylor might have his own share of blame on his anger. He is very much aware of the dangers that continue to worry the other, but he has seen the results. They were good—no, astounding. If all Sea had said is true, then in years to come, humanity might be able to stand a chance against the Aragami and let their civilization flourish more than it does now. "She will be joining the First Unit in active duty tomorrow. If it pleases you, you can watch over her as much as you want."

He plans to. Having the devil and the old man discuss something amongst themselves was ominous enough. He wouldn't let a child like Mayu be roped into anything they're planning. She doesn't deserve that kind of trouble in her life. In fact, at this age, she should be enjoying her childhood. Not going out there and staining her hands with blood. Soma could only scoff, taking the disc the Director was offering to him, before he left the room.

He dropped by his own room to collect some study materials, and Mayu was still there, sleeping soundly with her face buried on Bärchen's fur. It was still a wonder how she could be at peace amidst all those material scrap and God Arc parts, but Soma decided it is one of those things he shouldn't be questioning. Apparently, the world has its own unexplainable wonders. He's envious.

Ever since Aegis—no, even before that, he'd been plagued by nightmares after nightmares. He would wake up in cold sweat, breathing rapidly in the middle of the night. The incident at Aegis only worsened them, and it's one of the many reasons he pushed sleeping at the back of his head. He'd rather not deal with seeing her die over and over again if he can help it.

Lately though, the nightmares had been quite... different. _And weird—very, very weird._ He had been seeing scenarios he doesn't remember, in a body he was certain he doesn't own. Soma saw himself, Mayu in his arms and smiling happily up at him as he told her words he never did to anybody, promises he wasn't certain if he could keep. It didn't look as though she cared for those little things, judging from that bright smile. He saw himself, sitting beside a younger Mayu while she was tucked warmly on her bed, and he was telling her stories in a gentle voice he didn't know he had.

If that person was him.

But it wasn't him.

It was probably the girl's father, and all these dreams Soma was having were because of him thinking too much of a person he doesn't know about. After all, he thinks of him as a heartless man, for sending out a child, his own daughter even more so, in the most Aragami-infested area of the Earth. Soma never viewed him as one who would tell her that she's the greatest gift he ever received, nor one who would tell her stories that will fill her dreams with adventures.

Perhaps he wasn't that bad. Not as bad as his own father at least.

Mayu looks like she's certainly well-loved though, and she has a big heart. Soma need not to be reminded of how she latched onto him in silence for solid thirty-minutes and then cried herself to sleep. He frowned. The girl might have gotten herself a little too attached to him. He doesn't need anybody worrying for him for every little scratch he gets on the battlefield. Yuka was clingy enough. There's no need for a version 2.0.

His eyes flicked back from the child on his bed to the photo flashed on his terminal screen. "You would have gotten along real well," he mumbled, shortly before he shut the machine down.

Before leaving though, he made sure to check if she's still comfortable under the blanket. The young blonde leaned to his touch when he threaded fingers through her hair, and softly mumbled a word or two. _Fast asleep,_ he thought.

Then he closed the door behind him and headed for the laboratory. He booted the computer up and checked the contents of the disc.

He wasn't expecting what he saw though. When he was told that it was an Aragami tree, he expected it to be as tall as regular trees or maybe only a few meters higher. However, it wasn't the case. The word 'massive' was certainly not misused, at least not for this one.

Yggdrasil stood, hugging a twenty-storey building with its pristine white trunk. Its primary body looked like giant Ouroboros tendrils that curled around one another, eventually thinning out as it reached the top and extending to huge spikes instead, taller than the structure beside it. It was decorated with small white thorns all over. Soma figured those move under certain circumstances, because not all photographs show them in the same place.

_An amalgamation of Nova Cells? Is it an Aragami? Is it threatening?_

He would have to see for himself to know.

"That is one very big tree, Papa."

He cocked his head to the side, further slumping down on his chair. Eventually their heads knocked together and nobody appeared bothered as they both eyed the images on the screen, Mayu with eyes big and round of curiosity and Soma's narrowed with irritation. "It is," he finally scowled. Though, if it isn't much of a threat, should they be that concerned? It does raise a lot of questions. Why have they never come across this before? According to the attached report, the tree was estimated to have appeared only a few months ago.

Soma checked the date.

Shortly after the incident at Aegis.

It was almost suspicious the old man was giving this study to him just now.

"Papa, are those houses?" He had to blink twice to readjust himself back to reality, momentarily watching as the young blonde left his side to approach the screen with her finger pressed on it. Soma finally sat up and zoomed the photo in. Indeed, there are houses—roughly built humble abodes from scrap materials. "There are people living at the foot of the tree? Awesome!" Curious, he pulled into another one of the screens the attached report he was reading, and tried to find a section about those houses.

One part stated how the tree feeds only on Aragamis, often small to medium-sized, by impaling it with thorns that sprout from the tree's body. It then proceeds to absorb it, carcass to core. It was also written that because of this behavior, people started to build a settlement at the base of the tree, for smaller Aragamis mostly avoid it.

" _How it behaves with large-sized Aragamis is still undetermined,_ " Mayu read.

Therefore, Yggdrasil defends itself from stray beasts and feeds on them at the same time. How convenient. If they can utilize this kind of reaction to their Anti-Aragami Wall, it could possibly lessen the number of breaches they have. Even more so, they could expand the wall and possibly take in even more survivors.

However, Old Man Sakaki did mention that the tree could possibly have Nova Cells, having mutated upon contact with a Nova remnant. It means that the security it provides might just be a covering to the true danger it possesses. Moreover, if it really has mutated because of the Nova's remains, he would have to completely dispose it as he did with the others... which might not be a very easy job considering its size and behavior.

He was in the middle of his thoughts when a faint ringing resonated inside the room. Soma jerked back to reality, but Mayu moved faster than he did, quickly answering the call. "Hey, you finally picked up!" The figure of a certain raven-haired man grinned at them. "You've been pretty hard to contact, you know?" Once he was done talking did he notice the extra figure he was seeing on his side of the screen. "Oh, hello."

"H-Hello," the young blonde greeted meekly, shuffling slightly by Soma's side.

For a moment, it was a silent staring game, and the two studied one another. Finally, he turned to the dark-skinned God Eater. "I like this one, Soma. Take good care of her, yeah?" He received a grunt in response, to which the man laughed and he them shifted his attention to the little girl. "I'm Lindow Amamiya, ex-captain of the First Unit." He waved with his Aragami arm. "Super Awesome Uncle Lindow for you. Heh, who knew Soma's going to be a dad before me?"

"M-Mayu Schicksal, nice to meet you."

"She's even using your surname!" The older man laughed. "This one's a keeper, Soma."

He simply rolled his eyes and scowled, keeping himself from glaring at the other. "Is there any _important_ reason why you called, Lindow? I'm kind of busy, to tell you."

Said man scratched his head. "Nah, I just wanted to check on how you're doing since the kids told me you adopted a daughter or something. Turns out you are doing just fine. C wasn't kidding when she said she'd pass as your daughter with Yuka." He growled. "But it's good you're back to normal, Soma. At least I wouldn't have to worry about you running off unsupervised and killing yourself out there. You probably won't even have a problem looking after my kids for me, will you?"

"You wish."

"Come on, it wouldn't be that bad." He grinned. "Oh yeah, Old Man Sakaki wants me back at duty, apparently. Thought I'll break the news to you before anybody else could."

He scowled. "Oh joy."

Lindow laughed. "He sent me a huge pile of presents just now, you know? It will take me a week to eat all the snacks I got. But yeah, it was all because he wants to send me running all over the place in search of little-known uninhabited islands. I can't tell if he's joking or not, but he must have gotten the idea from that settlement I set up near the dam northwest. Sakuya is coming with me, so we'll be gone for a little while. Although, we might drop by the Den for a short time. Our vacation is coming to an end."

"Great," he replied oh-so-sarcastically, not really paying attention to what the other was rambling about.

"Mayu, look after your Daddy, okay? He has these tendencies to run off and die, so make sure he doesn't do that while I'm away."

She grinned. "Yes, Super Awesome Uncle Lindow!"

"I really like this girl!"


	5. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's because you raised your voice on a child. He could almost hear his words in Yuka's voice, and he's well picturing out that helpless smile on her face shortly before she would chuckle softly. Unlike her, he isn't a person to have a soft spot on midget spawns of Satan. They're annoying. They're clingy. When things don't go their way, they bawl their eyes out and they don't just stop.
> 
> "Aren't you just envious of them?" She asked him one time. "Because, you know, we never got to be kids at all."

Regardless of how many times he'd seen those horrible scenarios, there was no way he'd get used to the sight of his comrades dying in altered situations. It was hard to watch their deaths in those nightmares and then see them in the morning without having those scenarios flashing back in his head.

It was a question why he isn't going mad yet.

"You're quite... impossible to figure out, boy." His eyes flew open at the sound of the familiar voice, and Kota was surprised to find out that the flashes had stopped. Instead, he was standing in the middle of absolute darkness once more. His shoulders dropped in relaxation and he turned, only to find the demon before him.

"Hold it right there!" He flinched at the new yet similar voice, just as C came barreling straight towards him. Both figures crashed under END's gaze, the poor redhead letting out a pained yelp as he fell down. "You know," the information broker scowled, "I understand that you want to cheat on Chotte because of her possessive and childish behavior, but with—with _that_?!"

He'd speak in all honesty: he doesn't know what she's talking about. "I'm not cheating on her," he frowned. What exactly are they in the first place?

"Are you going to pull some vulgar joke here, little one?" Ánoia asked, smirking down on the masked girl.

C deliberately ignored the demon's questions and focused her attention solely on the confused redhead. She pulled back slightly so that he was sitting on his stomach, arms crossed over her chest. "I'm willing to overlook it this time... but only if you make it a threesome."

This time, his lips turned up to a small scowl. "I said I don't want anything like that."

"Why did you come to seek me then?" END asked.

The information broker turned to a ball of fiery rage. "Seek... Kota—" But whatever she intended to say, she didn't manage to finish, for C disappeared into a puff of smoke within the blink of an eye. He was left to stare in both confusion and surprise, before his head snapped up to the demon, the question visible in his eyes.

END didn't give him any kind of an answer. "I can't believe you're this dense. Boy, do you really understand your position?"

"I'm trying to figure out yours," he answered rather casually as he rose, dusting the nonexistent dirt from his clothes.

The demon laughed. "Mine?"

"You lied to C—" He lifted his head to meet the demon's multiple eyes, and Kota held his stand firm as it stared back at him.

The words earned a scoff from the other. "On more occasion than you could ever dream."

"—about Chotte being dead."

END was silent for mere moments, before he came to recognize the smirk now adorning her lips. "I take it back—you're actually an idiot savant. There's no point in telling her that I am keeping the original persona alive... especially if some sort of a miracle happens. If I can break the loop, she could live her life normally."

"Wow. You aren't that evil to begin with."

"Boy, you are tempting me to prove you wrong."

"When did you fall for me?" Kota felt like a bucket of iced water was poured all over him the moment Dementia sputtered in disbelief. He really might just be as stupid as it claims him to be—what person in their sane mind would ask such a question, anyway? Especially in front of a mad demon like this one? "Ch-Chotte was still sealed, with you being in control of the body, and Devil would never do such a thing."

It sneered. "You think you have me figured out?"

"You let C bring Chotte when they escaped into me after I put on the mask," he said. "Did you plan to die so she can live on? The feeling of Devil when she was at my place came from you. Why did you turn on her? Did you plan to force C into suicide so you can loop again?" He has no idea where the questions are coming from. He might just be letting his mouth speak freely, and if he ends up crossing the line, he will certainly end up dead sometime soon.

The demon was silent. Its primary eye was glowing intensely again, further proving that he was pushing the wrong buttons. Kota swallowed. "Don't talk like you know me," it hissed at him, all of its eyes now fixed on his figure.

"I just want to help you."

"You only want your dead lover."

He drew the final straw. "But you're the original Chotte, aren't you?"

There was no answer. Instead, the darkness around him shifted, and Kota found himself to be murdered by a white Aragami he had never seen before.

* * *

"Why the long face, little Fate?" C cooed with a smirk, rounding the girl who sat silently in her own room. "For someone who has been doing whatever the hell she wants these past days, you don't look too happy. Are you homesick?"

Blue eyes peered up at the information broker. "C," she scowled. "I can't be homesick when I'm already at home. Although..." Her lips pursed to a flat line as she broke eye contact with the other, lowering her gaze. "... I do miss Ren-niichan and Hikari-neechan. But enough of that." C was still smirking, and she hid her hands behind her. "When are you going to give it to me?" Major Amamiya broke the news to her just this morning. As of today, she will be joining the First Unit in active duty, going to missions, gathering materials, exterminating big time Aragamis and other dirty works.

The pale girl snickered. "Always so impatient. You got that from your dad, didn't you?" She received a small pout in return, to which the Devil chuckled. "The universe wasn't built in one day, child. Suppressors made of Nova Cells on the other hand..." Grin nesting in her face, she beckoned at the other to follow. Mayu practically sprung to her feet and tailed the teal-haired information broker. They were alone in the elevator when C opened her mouth again to ask, "How long do you plan to stay here?"

"I have nowhere to go back to, C. You know that," she answered. "If by chance there still is, it wouldn't be the same. I don't know what horrors would be waiting for me back there. For all I know, everything could have changed. No one might know me as the girl I used to be to them."

C snorted in return. "And that, I'm certain you got from your mother. What are you so worried about, little Fate? You're still here, aren't you?"

"I thought we have established how I'm still here."

"We have, but you know, life's a bitch, fate's a bitch, and things aren't exactly what they seem. Heh, she could have been out there, running away from problems she couldn't solve like you are right now, and you wouldn't know a thing."

Mayu straightened slightly as the doors opened, and C stepped out before her. "What does that supposed to mean?" She asked, picking up her pace to catch up with the pale girl. "If-If she really had ran away, why would dad lie to me all these years? Why wouldn't she come back? Why hasn't she told me where she is?"

C's steps came to a stop. "I suppose, because they're both afraid. They've always been afraid, having been born different from the rest. Despite that, they’re both humans at heart, and humans are such fragile creatures. And then you arrived in their lives—a human-s—"

"Mayu!" The blonde jerked up at the sound of her name. Even C stopped from talking and looked up at the approaching engineer. "What are you doing here?" Licca asked. "Are you going on a mission?"

She shook her head in response. "C said the suppressor Director Sakaki talked about was already finished so I want to give it a look. I hope it wouldn't be a bother to anybody."

"Not at all!" The older female answered. "But if you feel something odd with the suppressor or Chronus, tell me right away, okay?" Receiving an affirmative from the blonde, she continued, "I actually have some work to do, so I'll go ahead of you two. See you around!"

Once Licca was out of sight and earshot, Mayu turned back to C, her smile dropping the moment she did. There was something that the pale girl said which she didn't quite catch. However, the other was already moving forward. "What was it that you were saying?" She asked, briskly walking so that she could be beside the information broker.

C is a dangerous person; her father had told her a million times. And she knows that very well. But C has the answers to her questions. Could she be implying that her mother was alive all along—all those years? If that's the case, why didn't anybody tell her?!

"I said it already. Not going to repeat it," the other replied with a shrug. "Plus, it's going to ruin the fun in this whole thing."

The last thing she heard was the devil's snicker as they walked through the engineering department in silence. C led her from door to door, even past the God Arc storage room, which was questioning. Why isn't Chronus in the storage along with the other God Arcs? But C said no word and just kept on walking. Mayu promptly followed until they were inside an enclosed room, and the doors closed shut behind them. "Chronus!" She exclaimed, running forwards to press her hands and face against the glass that separated her from her weapon. The red scythe laid on a table that accommodated its length and width well, kept in place with metal clamps securing its body. Tubes protruding from the machinery above connected it from different parts of the weapon. "What is he doing there?!"

"Relax, would you?" C would have rolled her eyes if she could. "You should have known by now that no equipment yet could keep your God Arc stable. If they placed it along with the others, it would have been chaos. It is... unique, after all; so unique it could devour every other God Arc." The God Eater flinched. "How do you think did your mother kept it until you were old enough to wield it?" She snorted, passing the other a round, metallic object. The blonde caught it with both hands. It had a hole in its center, large enough to fit her hand in. "Come on," the teal-haired girl then beckoned at her to follow as she opened the door to her side.

They stepped into the observation unit and Mayu ran by her God Arc's side while C stood behind a computer next to the table. She pressed a button on the screen, and one of the tubes—the one on the weapon's core—unplugged itself and retracted. "Clamp it snug around the core, little Fate."

Of course, the other did as she was told, carefully lining the hole with the blue core. The moment it was in place, the tendrils surrounding the core shifted slightly until the suppressor was embedded into its body, keeping it in place. The core lit up for a few moments. Afterwards, Chronus was silent. "It didn't do anything. It's still white and the core is still blue."

C frowned. "Does my mask make my skin change? Does it turn my hair brown? It doesn't, does it? It's a suppressor, little Fate, not a make-up."

She then proceeded to work on the computer again, pressing buttons here and there. It didn't take long for all the tubes to finally disconnect and retract. The lights illuminating the God Arc died out and even the metal clamps retracted. "Well?"

"What do you want now?" The little girl suspiciously eyed the information broker, as she reluctantly placed her grip around the weapon. She didn't expect it to feel lighter in her hands, and its little jerky movements had ceased. It was those movements that felt like Chronus was thrashing and struggling against her grip. They were gone. He was silent and firm, and she just loved him even more.

The grin on C's lips was mischievous. "I have prepared a solo hunt for you. Don't you want to try it out?"

"... This is going to be bad, isn't it?" Nevertheless, she followed the pale girl out of the room and past the God Arc storage room. They climbed back up to the livelier parts of the Den, but halfway to the lounge, C instructed her to wait at the landing pad while she _arranges a few more things._ It wasn't like there was anything she could do. She does want to try Chronus out after all. C said it was a solo hunt though, didn't she? And a solo hunt meant she would have no company—not Soma, nor Lenka, nor Alisa, nor Kota. It meant the comms will be silent too. C will most likely be coming along, but Mayu doubted she would be of any help.

They had a deal arranged though. Soma wouldn't know about any of this, or else she'll get scolded... again. Hopefully, no problems come up and C keeps her end of the deal.

It was a long while of waiting before the information broker returned. "The area is off northeast from here."

"What are you pitting me against?"

C chuckled. Little girl has a sharp tongue for somebody her age. Though, there's no way she couldn't be blamed. Her parents make the... best examples. Her father alone could not live a day or two without decorative curses popping in his daily speech.

She passed her the tablet that held the information about the mission. To her surprise, it really was nothing sort of difficult. Mayu would admit she expected C to bring up an extermination request for a Tsukuyomi or a Fallen Ouroboros, or any other Deusphage-related assignments. "Don't be silly," the pale girl said after she had voiced out her thoughts. "That would have worked without the suppressor. If I put you against any of those, Soma will be in complete rage. Heh, I did that once with Sunshine and an Ouroboros. You should have seen the look in his face. He was _angry._ "

Sometime during their trip, she turned to the information broker. "Yggdrasil is northeast of the Far East Branch too, right? Will I be able to see it from the mission area?"

"Yeah," mused C. "A decent seat for a good view, Petal. But the silly thing isn't a walking distance."

"Okay, but how come nobody in the Den has seen it? Or talking about it? No unit has ever come across that tree before?"

"You sure have a lot of questions for a small child. You are her daughter alright. I should be charging you high, you know.”

“Don’t bring her up.”

“But, to answer your question, the Far East Branch limits its mission areas to locations frequented by Aragami," she said. "There's the carrier, the old temple, the ruined city, the plains—you know, those areas and its surrounding fields. The tree is far off north, not really visible from the Den, in an area that isn't as Aragami infested as the south."

"But why?"

"Because somebody I know doesn't like too much activity. Naturally, the least noisy place is the best choice for... sleeping, apparently. Though, with that tree up there, predators are going to come for it, stupidly fall in to the trap, and poof, they're prey. Heh, quite lazy, if you ask me."

At this point, Mayu allowed C to ramble by herself. She was thinking there was a way to get information of the tree that will be useful for Soma's study, but it turns out, things that mostly come out of C's mouth are just information that are barely clear and comprehensible. With a sigh, she allowed her gaze to fall on the text on the tablet's screen. The mission was indeed a solo hunt for a freeze Gboro-Gboro. If it is true that there aren't as many Aragamis in the northern area of the Far East, then rest assured that there will be very little chances of having an ambush. Plus, if something does happen, C will be with her, and she could always just detach the suppressor and fix everything.

What could go wrong?

Those were the words inside her head when the two of them got off the vehicle and on the ground. She could only stare at the God Arc in her hands. There was no mistaking it—he does feel lighter.

And in the distance, she could see the massive Aragami tree, its branches of thorns spreading outwards in the sky. It was almost as though it could very well touch the sky, its stark white color blending well with the sky's clear blue. It was almost... unreal, like out of a fantasy storybook. "Let's get going, Petal," C called out. "You don't want Daddy to find out that you're gone, right? We better make it quick."

"You know, I think you're part of the reason why Papa is grumpy all the time." A chuckle was the only reply she received and it wasn't anywhere near to a hint of what the Devil is planning, but she followed the information broker nonetheless. They jumped up large rocks and fallen debris until they found the Aragami. It was feeding on its own in an open ground, and it didn't look like it noticed either of them just yet.

Confident in her grip, she struck.

At her will, the blade extended towards the Aragami, bathe in blue aura, and she spun it around. Though, the God Arc was a little too light than she was used to that she lost balance halfway with a yelp. The noise attracted the Aragami's attention more than her attack did and it growled at her, baring its large teeth. "Bad idea! Bad idea!" The girl shrieked, dodging the barrage of huge frozen torpedoes. The weapon switched to its gun form, but even it was executed a little clumsier. _My hands are shaking,_ her mind cried.

_Just... Just calm down._

She fired at the Aragami and luckily, the shots landed without a single one amiss. The Gboro-Gboro is a pretty big target so it was hard to not miss it. Mayu grabbed the opportunity to create a distance between her and Aragami, especially since it had started to waddle its way towards her. Once more switching to melee assault, she dashed for the enemy from behind.

She just had to focus and hit it harder. If she can't take down a single Gboro-Gboro on her own with the suppressor active, she won't be able to fight alongside the First Unit. They'd put her to a different team and she'll never be able to stay close to Soma. "Not happening," the blonde hissed and swung her scythe, tearing through the Aragami's flesh.

It was a little too early to be celebrating for a single hit, as the amphibian Aragami's dorsal fin rose, indicating that it was charging to fire. She quickly sidestepped from its trajectory path and prepared for a devour. A stark white predator emerged and clamped its mouth right into the tail fin before firing three large iced projectiles. However, both the recoil and the impact of the shot backfired on the young God Eater, propelling her away from the enemy that staggered in pain. "I did it!" She squeed, landing on both feet and grinning wide at the work she had done.

Though, her expression of joy morphed into a panicked one as the Aragami lunged for her in a speed she didn't expect. Regardless of where she moved to avoid its movements, the Gboro-Gboro followed with a leap and a shot of its icy missiles. The last one she barely avoided, and she pulled out her shield in panic. The projectile clashed against the surface of her buckler shield, slightly pushing her back.

The first time she ever held Chronus was no normal occurrence. But she was so determined to protect her friends that the God Arc obeyed—they were in perfect sync. She smoothly executed moves she never did with the mock-up she uses for training. And when her father saw her with that God Arc, his eyes held every ounce of pride in them. _"It's your mother's pride and joy_ _—_ _her best and final work,"_ he said. It'd be a shame... to waste her best effort, right?

That's why she has to do better. To make him obey, to defeat the enemy before her—not just on times that she's pushed back against a wall. Because if she doesn't give herself that push that she needs... there's no way she'll reach their level.

So when the Fallen Gboro-Gboro fired another set of frozen missiles, she countered the barrage with blaze bomb bullets. Every attack that met shattered the projectiles like glass and the clash of fire and ice resulted in fog. While the thick blanket distracted the Aragami, Mayu ran. She doesn't know where she's going but her feet led her there and her instincts told her to extend her scythe and cleave.

And that's exactly what she did. She unleashed a perfect cleave and struck the scythe's blade onto the ground, before pulling it back. It earned a roar of both pain and anger, and the fog began to dissipate. Her arms and legs felt like lead, and she was catching her breath, but it was worth it. The Gboro-Gboro's cannon laid on the ground, bathe in blood.

It meant no more projectiles flying her way. Although, it didn't mean she had already won. By the time the thought got in her head, a swirling cloud of blue rounded her feet, but it was easy to avoid. It wasn't like the cloud could follow her wherever she went.

 _"They might look like they're scary,"_ Hikari once said to her during training. _"But it's easy to tear through their scales and rip the flesh apart! Focus on the back part of the Aragami. The defenses are weaker there and your scythe will surely cut through!"_

It wasn't like the suppressor made her God Arc a flimsy sword. She spammed the enemy with rapid-fire bullets until it was enraged. When she finished and had switched back to its blade form did she push herself off the ground, meeting the Aragami mid-air as it leaped for her direction. The moment her blade touched its mouth wide open to devour, there was a slight tug that threatened to pull her backwards, but the blond God Eater persisted, keeping her grip firm on the handle of her weapon.

She placed strength on her arms and pulled forward, slicing the Aragami in half and brandishing to herself its core. "Hikari-neechan was wrong! Chronus will cut through its flesh anywhere!" The predator, a monstrosity in pristine white, came rushing towards the fallen carcass and devoured the core without a single second wasted. With a relieved sigh, she collapsed on the ground. "Ah, I really haven't been fighting Aragami for quite a while now. I've always been watching them do it for the past months. I wonder how long I took." At the thought, she sat up and looked around in search of her company. "C, I've finished here, so can we go home now?"

There was no answer.

"C? This isn't funny, you know."

The ground started to shake.

"H-Hey, C?"

This time, she was answered, not by the pale girl's voice, but the loud growl of a hungry Prithvi Mata standing behind her. "Oh no..."

* * *

He might have been a little too harsh, telling her off like that.

Soma grunted in frustration as he glared at the text on the screens. Collection operations are flowing smoothly in the mountain ranges and flat lands, though he couldn't say the same for the shore areas. Nova remnants that ended up in the seas and oceans proved to be harder to gather than those on land, but they aren't exactly at a dead end when it comes to those areas.

But now, he has this huge ass tree to worry about, especially when it comes to how on earth will he clean it up.

Lindow and Sakuya also dropped by an hour ago to gather supplies and say their goodbyes.

Old Man Sakaki had also read the report (read; essay) he filed about Yggdrasil, and if he's lucky enough, he might get the old man to let him see it for real.

... Still, that might have been a little too harsh.

"Dammit," he growled out at nothing in particular, pinching the skin in between his eyes out of frustration. He doesn't understand why he feels distracted over having raised his voice at the child. He had always raised his voice at people, cussed at them, told them off and everything, but it never bothered him as much as this time did.

 _Maybe it's because you raised your voice on a child._ He could almost hear his words in Yuka's voice, and he's well picturing out that helpless smile on her face shortly before she would chuckle softly. Unlike her, he isn't a person to have a soft spot on midget spawns of Satan. They're annoying. They're clingy. When things don't go their way, they bawl their eyes out and they don't just stop.

 _"Aren't you just envious of them?"_ She asked him one time. _"Because, you know, we never got to be kids at all."_

He remembered him snorting at the question. More than envious, he's irritated. And then she laughed.

Soma leaned back on his seat, the sound lingering in both his ears and memory. "You're going to tell me I'm the one at fault, aren't you?" His eyes flicked back to the screens as he sighed.

Despite the fact that they lack both staff and proper equipment to keep the gathered Nova remnants, the facility that had been established at Aegis seemed to be holding off pretty well. The cells are, at best, inactive, and although little mishaps come up from time to time, he somehow manages to place them back on stasis to prevent them from running amok. There's no telling how long, but as long as the systems are running green, it meant he has some free time to spare for now. "This is Soma," he told the person on the other end of comms. "I'm heading off for now. If anything comes up, contact the Director immediately." And once the connection was cut off, he left the laboratory.

"I take no joy in this," he then grumbled as he got into the elevator and off the floor. He passed by Alisa in the lounge, who said that if she's looking for Mayu, the girl was seen in the engineering department not too long ago. The male snorted. She didn't need to tell him; he wasn't asking in the first place.

When he passed by the control room, Hibari was almost shouting, bent over one of the computers and one hand pressed on her earpiece. "Mayu—" He stopped. "—this is Operator Hibari Takeda, can you hear me? A large Aragami just arrived in your location. Disengage and call off the hunt—do you copy?" What...? "Still static!"

Forget the engineering department. "What is going on here?!" He asked, storming into the room.

It was a wonder how the redhead was able to keep her composure in a situation that would have killed faint-hearted people. She was focused on her computer, finding alternate routes and frequencies to contact the young God Eater. "She requested a solo hunting mission earlier," Hibari answered without looking back at him. "I gave her a simple Fallen Gboro-Gboro elimination off the northern coast but she hasn't contacted me since touchdown and a large Aragami is now within the combat zone. She needs to get out of there!"

Soma felt like it was a Deja vu, and he wouldn't be surprised if his (not) favorite bastard has something to do with this. He watched Hibari move to a different computer, and the personnel in-charged deliberately stepped out of her way. It showed a different radio frequency, and the operator's expression shifted from worried to angry. "C, I know you're there! Tell Mayu to disengage and withdraw! I know you can hear me! Stop hacking into the system! Tell her to withdraw!"

Why is this bastard so much of a headache? "You think that asshole would listen?" Soma growled. He's been pissed since this morning and too distracted to focus on his work. This simply isn't helping him feel any better, especially because the mad bastard is involved. Naturally, this wouldn't bode well. "Hibari, do an area scan and see if we can track the Aragami and find what it is. Tell the exfil to ready. I'll come with them to extract that stubborn child out of that Devil's mess."

The redhead operator stopped from her whirlwind of mess, staring at the dark-skinned God Eater. In split second under Soma's questioning glare did she jolted into activity, "R-Right!" and proceeded to do as he requested. The huge screen in front of them began to scan the specific area northeast of the map. "We have beacon signals clear, and the Oracle responses transmitted just fine. It's C who cuts us off from Mayu's communication device."

It was easy to tell that Soma was not listening. Instead, his eyes remained fixed in the screen. The last time the bastard had done this, Yuka was made to fight an Ouroboros on her own, then she went berserk and was unconscious for weeks. What is C trying to do now? Just as another growl emanated from his throat, the scan finished and Soma saw three markers on the map.

One marker for the God Eater in combat.

Another marker for an Aragami, colored in black and well indicating that it was already dead.

The last one was an Aragami as well, much larger and in combat with the first..

 _What is it? What is it?_ He wasn't even aware that he was already impatiently tapping his foot against the floor, and his arms crossed over his chest. He shouldn't be in here, waiting. He should be in the lab, working. Or going back and forth in Aegis to ensure that there are no anomalies. He shouldn't be watching the screen with a narrowed glare, jaw clenching and temper rising. "The exfil is ready for departure, Soma," Hibari informed him. It took only a glimpse on the map for her to gasp. "It's a— It's a Prithvi Mata! Why is she not retreating?! Soma—" But when he looked behind her, she only saw the ends of his blue jacket as the male dashed out of the room. "... We really have to do something about C."

It puts her heart to a stop when she discovers a God Eater in the field goes out of contact, only to find the information broker had a hand in it.

Meanwhile, Soma breezed out of the Den, passing by Kota who, as usual, does not shut the bloody fuck up. ("Hibari was yelling, Soms. Is everything going okay?") Their unit captain was much more aware of the situation than their Old-Type gunner was ("I'm gathering everybody. Wait for—") but even him was drowned out by the infuriation boiling the veteran's ears.

A twelve-year old rookie God Eater out there, miles away from the Far East Branch, fighting against a Deusphage-class Aragami, all on her own. Although he was informed that Mayu—or her God Arc, at least—possesses enough strength to combat beasts that are over her league, if the plan regarding the suppressor had come to action, then it means the child is as normal as a rookie God Eater should be.

He hopped into the chopper without any other word, and it took more than his patience to keep himself from yelling at the pilot to hurry. While the wind around him was filled with the sounds of the vehicle's engine and propellers and the hushed chatting of the personnel that were with him, Soma's head was occupied with thoughts on how the hell would he smash a certain teal-haired pest's skull.

_"Sheesh, Soma. I know you don't like them that much, but try not to yell at kids if you can help it. They're sensitive cinnamon rolls with a fragile heart."_

"What kind of hell did I get myself into?" He grumbled to himself, middle finger and thumb massaging his temples. _Watching over an eighteen-year old with a mind of a twelve-year old was already taxing. Apparently, life wasn't happy about it and now I have an actual twelve-year old to watch over. Couldn't you get any worse?_ They were taking absolutely damn long and he was growing pissed about literally everything.

He had no idea how long had he been in that chopper when he received a call—hopefully not from the personnel in Aegis. "Soma, this is Hibari." There was a sigh of relief that he barred before it passed his throat. The operator's voice sounded much calmer than it did before he left, and all that was left was for him to ask what was wrong. "I've re-established connections with Mayu, thankfully." _Thankfully,_ he repeated inside his head. "She's safe and waiting for extraction. The Prithvi Mata is... It's dead."

"She killed it?" Even he couldn't believe the question he just asked.

"No, goodness, no," the operator replied. "Her vitals indicated she was unconscious when the Aragami went down. It just... It just died, for some reason." Hibari certainly sounded she couldn't word that one into any more fitting form. "A-Anyway, she claims C is nowhere to be found, so it's just her out there. I told her you're coming so, bring her home." He was about to cut the line, when— "Oh, and Soma? Don't scold the little girl, alright?"

Before he could retort, Hibari had ended the call and Soma was left to click his tongue and cross his arms. There was no telling how long it took them to reach the destination indicated in the given coordinates, but it didn't mean his anger had dissipated by the time he arrived.

His anger had only faded away (for a little bit) when he saw her sitting on a rock, visibly wounded but—surprisingly—patched up. "I— I have the Prithvi Mata's core." Her words dwindled out to a soft mumble as she looked away, not meeting his gaze. "P-Please don't be mad." Perhaps she thought he didn't hear the addition of that whisper.

What is he supposed to do now?

Soma sighed. "At least you're okay." It might have come out a little rougher than he intended to but it wasn't like he could take it back. He wouldn't even if he could. _Don't scold her,_ Hibari said, but she really isn't the boss of him, is she? The dark-skinned God Eater gently cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over the medical plaster fastened across. It had a silly cartoon-ish version of the Fenrir's logo as a pattern. "Who killed the Prithvi Mata and patched you up?" He asked.

She lowered her gaze to the ground, and for a moment, he recognized longing in her eyes. "I think..." Mayu bit her lip. "I think it was my mom."

He allowed his hand to travel up so that he could ruffle her hair. "Let's go. Just because there aren't Aragamis nearby doesn't mean it's already safe out here. Can you walk?"

"Y-Yes, Papa."

The team huddled around her the moment she arrived. They didn't even let her get to the infirmary first for a check-up. "Mayu!" Alisa cried, throwing her arms around the girl. "Oh god, we were so worried! Hibari told us what happened!"

"You shouldn't go out there all alone, you know?" Kota seconded. "It'll be bad if something happened to you. We wouldn't know about it!"

Finally, Lenka stepped in and pulled aside the two, giving the other some room to breathe. "Not like it was her fault that the Prithvi Mata showed up." His gaze then moved to the child who looked as guilty as guiltiest could be. "You made it home safe, so everything's okay."

"But someone has to explain what happened to the Prithvi Mata," the redhead said. "It couldn't have just died—ow!" Alisa had jabbed at him on the chest, and he returned the glare she was giving him. "What? It's a Prithvi Mata, Alisa! A Prithvi Mata!"

"I know, but it's not right to press her like that! She must have been terrified!"

Mayu wanted to laugh, but no voice resonated from her throat. She wanted to tell them she'd seen horrors worse than the blue, freeze-attribute, female Vajra, but she couldn't. They would have to worry about nothing really. There are lots of other things that terrify her more than any Deusphage. "Somebody... Somebody—a God Eater—came and killed it," the blonde finally croaked out amidst Alisa and Kota's bantering.

The three exchanged looks. "Hibari found no other beacon signal in the area though."

They wouldn't believe her, she figured, but it doesn't matter. She knew what she saw. Her memory is a little blurry, but she knew what she saw and heard.

_"Oh, sweetheart, are you okay? I'm sorry for taking so long. I'll finish and patch you up, so hold on a little longer."_

But she lost consciousness and didn't even get to thank that person. When she woke up, her wounds were bandaged. Her body didn't hurt as much, and there were discarded Aragami repellents surrounding her. _Was it mom? Why didn't she stay? Why didn't she say anything else?_

She closed her eyes in an attempt to recover any clear memory of her savior. But Mayu could only remember a hazy figure hovering above her and...

_Blue eyes. Pretty blue eyes._


	6. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The female New-Type peeled herself shyly from the blond, avoiding the hooded male's glare. "R-Right. So, about the Pita—"
> 
> "It's inbound and closing in faster than expected." They jerked their heads up at the new voice. "ETA: ten minutes. We should move to intercept its path, so let's cut the introductions short, shall we?"
> 
> The entirety of the First Unit stood in shock, and once again, it felt like all of the world had come to an abrupt stop.

In some other days, Kota would have been relieved, but today wasn't that kind of day. In fact, he was growing a little worried. He hadn't seen C in the Den for a while now. The others were thankful for it, because it meant nobody would be stirring trouble in the Far East Branch. It wasn't like C couldn't defend herself out there anyway, wherever she is.

The problem is it's not just the Devil that is out of reach.

He had been trying to establish connection with END, but even the Demon was elusive. His attempts went on more than thrice every day, and the weeks went past without him hearing anything from the other. Every time he would try to resonate with END, he will find himself alone in the darkness, silently hoping one of them would at least appear. It didn't happen. Not even the shadow of the Demon was within sight.

If it wasn't enough, Chotte hadn't been appearing lately either. He could count with one hand all the times she appeared, and it would only be a second worth of eye contact before she disappears in thin air again.

Did he do something wrong?

"Kota, is everything alright?" The God Eater blinked up to find both his mother's and his sister's eyes on him. "Do you not... like it?"

"Oh, no! I like it, mom! A lot!" He then returned to his meal waiting for him, and gobbled up a spoonful of curry rice. "Still the best, yep! I think Alisa and Lenka will like this too! Can I have them over next time, mom?"

His mother smiled and Nozomi threw her hands in the air. "Yey! Alisa-neechan and Lenka-niichan will have dinner with us again! Oh, oh, I still remember some of the stuff onee-chan taught me! She'll be pretty proud!"

He laughed. "I bet she will be."

"When is Chotte visiting again though?" It was her mother who asked. It was not a lie that his family had grown attached to her (in their case, it was actually C) but Kota couldn't just tell them that C and Chotte are different... personae, and the latter, in reality, is the mad demon who murdered one of his seniors right before their eyes months ago. Heh, that would sound crazy to them. He can't bring C home either because Chotte—the 'spirit' one—doesn't like having her around, and certainly, she wouldn't appreciate either having the Devil impersonate her in front of his family. He was pretty much tangled in a mess of C, Chotte and END, and he doesn't have a single clue how to explain it to his family. His mind could only handle so much.

Kota lowered his spoon and fork. At times like this, she would have popped in out of nowhere and talk to them, telling them stories they'd never hear. Strangely enough, there was no sign of the brunette. "I... I don't know, mom. She's been pretty... busy since the incident at Aegis. We talk often but yeah, she isn't sure either when again can she drop by."

He hates lying to his family. But he couldn't tell them the truth either, could he?

"I miss her!" Nozomi cried with a big pout.

"Now, now, sweetie..." Their mother chuckled and gently patted the little girl. "If Chotte is busy, it can't be helped. I'm sure one of these days, she'll find some free time."

"Why isn't Kota helping her then?"

He tries. If the problem were just paperwork or some Aragami, then it wouldn't be too difficult. However, it wasn't anything as simple as that. His problem involves multiple personae, a time-looping Demon, shared Resonances, and probably, a miracle. "Well... I'm swamped with God Eater work?" He smiled sheepishly at his sister who continued to pout at him. Nozomi was a force to be reckoned with, and sometimes, he kind of understands why Soma was so against in looking after Mayu.

Children are people you don't fool around with.

"Oh, but she wrote you a letter! How about we finish eating so you can read it?"

Over the months, his family was well-supported by the money Chotte left them before the mess at Aegis. His mother had insisted that he return the card to her, and Kota tried many times. C refused to accept it, and it was a surprise, for somebody who would rat out any information in exchange of credits. After so many attempts, he gave up and left all the money in the care of his mother, who had been spending it wisely since then. She does a little extra when he invites his friends over, but never too much.

Nozomi finished her meal first and hurried away from the dining table, yelling at him to not leave yet before she closed the door of her bedroom behind her. Kota helped his mother with cleaning, volunteering to wash the dishes while she arranges the ingredients for tomorrow's meal. "Hey, mom?" He asked, scrubbing one of the plates clean. "I... I kind of got into an argument with one of my friends—"

"Is it Soma again?"

"No, no. We're good. He still gets pissed with me every once in a while, but we're good. As I was saying, I _think_ I did something to upset them and they really haven't been talking to me. Like, avoiding me."

She looked at him as though the answer was right before his eyes. "Well, what did you do?"

"That's it, mom!" He almost scratched his head with his hand covered in bubbles. "I don't know! How am I supposed to apologize when I have no idea what I did?" His lips then pursed to a pout as he started rinsing the soap off one of the dishes before moving to the second one.

"Is it Chotte? Is this the reason she hadn't been visiting?" Her son's face noticeably flamed upon the question, which he tried to hide by focusing the other way, replacing the plate in his hand with a bubble-covered glass. "Oh, honey," she chuckled, "if you think you're at fault, even if you don't know what it is that you did, then why don't you just apologize to her? I'm sure she'll understand that you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed." When it earned a groan from the God Eater, she chuckled again. "You could always ask her after you've said sorry."

He mauled over his mother's words, unsure of what to say. Assuming he did something wrong to upset one or all of the three, how exactly is he going to... apologize if he can't reach any of them? "Hold up a sec. Why are you so sure that I'm at fault?"

"Well, I, personally, like Chotte, so I, personally, think you're at fault."

"Sheesh, Mom! You don't even know the story!" His complain earned a laugh from the red-haired woman, just as she pushed close the doors of the kitchen cabinet. "She's a little hard to deal with, honest. It doesn't mean I don't like having her around. It's just... she gets a bit too childish sometimes? So a plain old 'sorry' might not just be enough." His eyes darted back to the image of his mother, who was smiling helplessly at him with her hands on her waist. He knows what that look means. "You're going to say I buy her flowers and chocolates, aren't you? That's the same thing you suggested when I pissed Alisa off. It doesn't work on them."

She moved to pull a chair and took a seat, watching as his son continued to work on their dirty utensils. It had been quite a while since Kota had the time to spend the night with them, and she couldn't be any happier that he lets her hear of his problems. It was rare for teens his age to come to their parents for advice, and he just proved himself a rare gem. It was a plus that he found such good friends in his workplace. "I was just going to say that you should at least give it a try, but if you want to take the big leap and offer flowers and chocolate, I don't see why not."

The tips of his ears turned beet red and he almost dropped the glass in his hand.

He didn't say a word up until he finished cleaning, and only then did he sat on the chair across his mother. "You know what, mom? You're right. I should try saying sorry first. I mean, there is nothing to lose, right? If she doesn't accept it, at least I tried."

She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his hair. "You've grown, Kota. I'm very proud of you."

* * *

After the Mata incident, Mayu had been insistent on undergoing field training under his and Alisa's supervision. He didn't understand why, considering she scored better than him in her simulation exams, but no question came from the unit captain even during their last day of training. The girl isn't bad in it—definitely not as bad as he was when he was just starting out, being the guy who doesn't even know how to switch between the forms of his God Arc.

It was then that he met Alisa, and their hostility during their meeting on a moving transport plane led to an unspoken contest between them. The memory was almost funny, considering how they are now.

He and his team had grown so much—so different from the day they first started.

Lenka had learned to love his work and everything else that came with it—the gratuitous amount of paperwork, the never-ending demands from Director Sakaki, the daily brushes with death on every mission.

But Mayu was different. She doesn't look like she needs months. In fact, it only took less than four supervised assignments for Alisa to compliment her, saying the blond girl was more than getting the hang of it. She took down two Chi-Yous on her own and came out of it unscathed. She's naturally talented, something he didn't even consider when he walked into the Far East Branch with his mind hell-bent on destroying every Aragami. Still, he wondered if her being clumsy at times is really just her or...

The raven-haired male decided not to dwell too much in it. Mayu is a child, and in no way is she perfect. None of them is. Perhaps the pressure of being out in the battlefield really just gets into her mind.

"Are you busy, Captain?"

He jerked up at the sound of Alisa's voice. "N-No. Not at all." He flicked his gaze towards the female, finding Kota standing by her side. "Is something wrong?" Seeing the two together had become a sight he'd grown used to over the months. During their early times as a team, the two would always banter and bicker. It wasn't that they no longer do that, but they've surely mellowed out to friendly but sassy exchanges. As usual, Kota is stuck on the losing side of the argument.

"We passed by Hibari and she said Doc wants to see us about something urgent," Kota answered. "Soma and Mayu are already there."

"Oh." He instantly stood up and joined them. "What could Director Sakaki be needing?"

Alisa shrugged. "We have no idea. Hibari did emphasize on the word urgent though."

As of late, the director's 'urgent' requests varied from Aragami cores and materials, to defending transport convoys and rescue and retrieval operations. Lenka had his share of those jobs, being captain of the Retaliation Team and all. He couldn't say all those went smoothly though; there were just times that he and his team had to fall back and retreat.

The walk to the Director's office was short, and their superior couldn't be any more delighted to see them. "Ah, finally!" Paylor wasted no time on briefing them about the situation at hand. "I would not beat around the bush. Noah, a mobile unit focused on research and observation had pinged an SOS about a Dyaus Pita seemingly coming their way. They are currently stationed northeast of the Far East Branch, gathering data about the Nova tree, Yggdrasil."

Soma perked up at the mention of the familiar name—the name he'd been reading on for the past days. "I'm sure you all have questions, but Soma here could fill you in about anything in regards to the tree." The male in question opened his mouth to protest. However, he didn't stand a chance the moment the director resumed speech. "As of now, I will be dispatching all of the Retaliation Team to Noah's location to eliminate the Deusphage before it reaches the perimeter of the tree. I understand none of you have good memories of that beast, but with your Captain's God Arc, there's certainty that you have the advantage in this fight. Now, hurry. Time is of an essence."

They were ushered out of the office, the director insisting that they do not waste time. "It's bad enough that they've sent me on training ops. Now I have to babysit all of you?" There was a deep scowl that Soma didn't even try to hide. It was not a secret to any of them that their white-haired veteran is never afraid of voicing out how he feels, even lacing his words with a mouthful of decorations every once in a while. That was the exact reason, plus the grumpy look he wears, that kept them from asking any question of some sort.

Still, for the old man to not leave any room for questioning, the matter must be really urgent. It is a Dyaus Pita, after all—which is a no laughing matter.

"Oh." Mayu—bless this child—looked up at the pissed God Eater, flashing him a bright grin that certainly would have made a certain senior they knew a run for her money. "But it's good too, isn't it? We're finally getting to see Yggdrasil up close!"

"Eh, I wouldn't call it good," Kota butted in with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "What's this whole deal about this Nova tree anyway? Ygg—whatchamacallit." Brown eyes peered up at the dark-skinned male, seeing how blue eyes narrowed to pointed glares and lips further turning down to a deeper scowl.

The young blonde was more than happy to supply an answer. "It's a really big tree!" She threw her arms in the air as they walked. "And it looks very important to Papa and Director Sakaki too."

"Over the months," Soma started, earning the attention of every member of their team, "we've been collecting Nova's remains scattered across the globe. The old man believes this Yggdrasil mutated after contact with one of the remnants, so he wants it safe from Aragami threats. Having a giant ass tree is already a big enough trouble. If any Aragami—worse, a Deusphage—ends up chewing that tree, Nova remains and all, we're going to get our sorry asses handed to us." It really wasn't the best explanation but he tried to get his point across using the least number of words.

Surprisingly enough, they accepted the sorry excuse of an explanation and hopped into their designated helicopter without any more questions. Mayu deliberately took the seat beside Soma, and he said no complain. "I can't believe we're finally seeing that big tree for real, Papa!" She cheered, but he had grown so used to loud voices that it doesn't affect him anymore. "I'm excited!"

He didn't bother giving her a single glance, lips pursed to a straight line as the scenery he was seeing began to change. Soon enough, they were in the clouds, and he'd admit the blues and whites of the sky were a little more relaxing than he thought it would be. "Hi, Excited. I'm Dad."

"Dad!"

There was snickering from the another side of the vehicle. "Looks like you've finally accepted your new role, Soms," Kota teased, less afraid of the glares the veteran hybrid was sending him. "You're even pulling Dad jokes!" Though, when his glare grew threatening more than annoyed, the redhead resorted to just another snicker.

Soma was not really in the mood for bullshit. He was barely getting into the deep part of his slumber when the call rang inside the lab, Hibari requesting his and the others presence inside the Director's office. To add to that, they will be fighting a Dyaus Pita again, and who knows what surprises it holds this time? The last fight against such devious beast was still well-remembered by their crew, as it mostly marked the beginning of the chaos that spiraled months ago. So many things happened during and after that fight.

How Yuka fought that monstrosity on her own was the most remembered memory, the images playing in his head on moments he least expected and wanted it to be. He remembered the blank gaze her eyes held, and how her voice lacked the life it always had.

He should have questioned her instead of throwing baseless accusations, as Kota had worded it. Perhaps then... maybe...

His thoughts ended with him mentally cursing himself for wandering off once more. He should be prepping up instead, and Utsugi should be preparing a battle plan, shouldn't he? To divert his thoughts from memories of the past, the white-haired male watched the three younger God Eaters from the corner of his eyes. They were talking, as they always do whenever they're gathered together, and Kota was making all sorts of assumptions about Yggdrasil.

Soma could have corrected him and supplied them with information, but he didn't feel inclined to do so. Plus, he could always just leave that task to the Noah Unit, and simply fill in gaps when it is most required. More than the tree, they have the Dyaus Pita to prioritize. It might be true that they are at an advantage, but the battlefield poses a universe of unexpected surprises. They have been victims to many, and they've all learned from experience.

Would they fare well even without Yuka?

It wasn't like they have a choice. They would have to make do.

Soma would just have to fight her share. He couldn't do the godly tricks she did but... well, failure isn't an option in this line of work.

"Papa, do you miss her?" The question that came from his side shocked them all to silence. It came out casually innocent from the little girl who was staring down at the fingers bunched together in her lap. "Sunshine, I mean."

The mortified look on the others' faces were not worth missing. Finally, under surprised eyes, Soma snorted and knocked his head against the backrest of his seat. "No, I don't." He was glaring at nothing in particular again, before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm going to catch up on sleep so stay quiet."

"Can I sleep on your lap?"

"Not in a million years."

"Okay!" But his words were gone in the wind the moment she shuffled on her own seat so that her head was lying on his lap, like she had been forbidden to do so.

Soma opened his eyes to now glare at the blonde. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

She hummed an answer and made herself comfortable. "You didn't clarify when you'll start counting. So until then, I'll do what I want!"

As a growl rose from his throat (which didn't scare the other, unfortunately), his eyes slid to the sight at his side, and he found the three grinning helplessly. "What are you three looking at?"

None of them answered his question. Instead, their captain shifted their grin to the other two. "I think Soma will make a pretty good dad."

"Now that you mention it, Lenka," Alisa began, "from my experience, _sestra_ is the type to pamper and spoil. He's definitely the one to keep her grounded if..." Her gaze lowered and her wide grin diminished to a distant smile. "... if that happens."

Even Kota's grin died out slightly, brown eyes now watching the child sleeping contently on the dark-skinned God Eater's lap. "But I think... they'll both lose to Mayu anyway. She knows her boundaries and when to push past. And even when she does go a little too far, it's like you can't even scold her for it."

Alisa flashed him a small smirk. "Your kids will be stepping all over you if your resolve is that weak."

"Can't you all shut up?" And their voices died out, though Soma caught that low whisper ("When it's Mayu, it's 'stay quiet' but when it's us, it's 'shut up'. Not fair.") and he could only give them a pointed glare and a grumble as they not-so-discreetly hid their giggles behind their hands.

_... Maybe I do after all._

His eyes drifted close at the thought, and his system responded surprisingly quickly. It didn't even take Soma a minute to fall asleep, no longer seeming to mind the extra weight on his lap.

The next thing he registered in his head was being woken up by Kota's cringe-worthy yell. Mayu woke up long before him, and he doubted she actually went to sleep. "Look! I can see the tree! Holy crap! It's huuuuuge!" The three younger God Eaters stood on one door of the helicopter, viewing the scenery laid before them. Indeed, Yggdrasil stood in the same exact posture as Soma had seen in the photographs, and from above, he could see the spread of houses and facilities around its foot. "What if it's not just a tree? What if it's actually just a sleeping Aragami?! You know, like a mutated Ouroboros!" It was then that Soma snorted. There is a chance that Kota might be right, but to him, it is a little farfetched. Why would an Aragami stay here in the first place, in a section of the Far East with minimal concentration of Oracle Cells? It doesn't make sense. Plus, the tree is attracting Aragamis from all over the region. Really, there are just too many questions.

At the sight of the thriving neighborhood, he couldn't help but wonder. Apart from the possibility of having mutated from a Nova remnant, Old Man Sakaki never really clarified why Yggdrasil was so important—why he had one of his slave units stationed there instead of having the whole thing just eradicated completely. Soma only saw it as a mess that should be cleaned up. However, as they drew in closer to the expanse of patched up houses and all, he realized that maybe the crazy old man had thought of a way to use the remnants for good.

It sounded mad, but Yggdrasil is an... organism that defends itself from attacks and maintains itself by devouring Aragamis. If there is a possibility to incorporate such mechanism in the Far East Branch's Armored Wall through the Nova remnants kept at Aegis, they wouldn't have to worry of a breach everyday. They might even construct residential settlements on other areas using a Nova tree as a primary defense line.

... Which, aside from being additional work for him, will be a completely difficult task to accomplish. Not only are they talking about remains of the Nova left by the Devouring Apocalypse his father started, but also because Nova Cells are uncharted territory, as the old man puts it. They don't know its capabilities or the extent of its prowess—how superior they are to regular Oracle Cells. Even more so, they don't know the dangers it can cause, apart from the fact that it can devour anything and everything when handled by the wrong person in the wrong way.

It sounded promising though.

Almost as promising as Aegis Island.

Soma hissed. This is no time to be dwelling on such matters. They were closing in to the outside perimeter and he was beginning to see a better view of the tree from where he sat. The vehicle began to descend, and they caught sight of a single person waving at them from the outskirts of the residential settlement. None of them seemed to recognize who was it, and they all allowed the chopper to lower down until it touched the ground. "Oh, thank god!" The stranger exclaimed.

Lenka took the initiative of greeting the other and shaking hands. "Utsugi Lenka, captain of the Far East Assault Team."

"Tamashiro Aki, leader of the research unit Noah," the other replied. She looked a little older than Soma himself, wearing a green variant of the Fenrir Formal set, strands of her red hair kept in small braids and tied together with the rest to a ponytail. "I still can't believe Director Sakaki really asked for all of you to come."

Kota scratched his head. "Uhm, yeah? It is a Pita after all. It's not exactly a one-man job."

"And so I've heard."

 It was in the middle of her reply when a second figure approached, donning the Fenrir Formal set in blue. It would have been funny to them if their captain had not switched back to that shirt and teal cape get-up, because then he would have worn matching outfits with this new stranger, with messy sandy blond hair and blank ultramarine eyes. "Aki, is that them...?" He asked, gaze slowly taking in each and every guest. Finally, his stare landed on the silver-haired Russian that had just finished taking down her God Arc from their chopper. She went to stand by their side, only stopping when she noticed the strange gaze that laid on her figure. Her hands immediately found their way over her mouth.

"Yeah," the female unit leader answered, shortly before turning back towards them. "This is Kannagi Yuu, my second-in-command."

"Yuu!" The Russian then exclaimed, throwing both arms around the male. "Oh, it's so good to see you! You're okay! You're here! You haven't changed a bit!" The words escaped her lips with a joyful chortle before she could even stop them. "It's been... _years_!"

"It's nice to know you're doing well too, Alisa," he replied. "And you still have that cap."

"Of course! You gave it to me!"

Kota's questioning stare headed their captain's way, who looked as uncomfortable as he could get. Soma was tempted to rub his eyes in utter disgust. The scowl appeared in his lips before he knew it, and he was already glaring at everything around him. "You could save the hugs and kisses for later when the problem is gone," he hissed, crossing his arms, before turning to Aki's direction.

The female New-Type peeled herself shyly from the blond, avoiding the hooded male's glare. "R-Right. So, about the Pita—"

"It's inbound and closing in faster than expected." They jerked their heads up at the new voice. "ETA: ten minutes. We should move to intercept its path, so let's cut the introductions short, shall we?"

The entirety of the First Unit stood in shock, and once again, it felt like all of the world had come to an abrupt stop.


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You better have a good fucking reason why the fuck you didn't tell me you were fucking here all along." His grip around her torso loosened, and Yuka instinctively pressed both hands to his chest. The glare he sent down her way didn't falter, even after those blue eyes looked up at him and she flashed him a smile.
> 
> "That is a lot of fucking for one man. I'm not sure if I have enough stamina to keep up with that." He growled, and she chuckled. "I can't promise that I have all the answers, Soma." It was strange to be hearing her voice say his name againꟷin reality and not just from some stupid video or voice recording. It wasn't just from memory either, or from a dreamscape he's bound to be woken up from. "But I do have reasons."

"Inbound and closing in faster than expected. ETA: ten minutes. We should move to intercept its path, so let's cut the introductions short, shall we?"

A woman walked towards them, strands of short blond hair curling on their ends and fringes framing her face. She was dressed in a white shirt with a fleur-de-lis patch on its breast pocket, the sleeves rolled up halfway to her elbows. A leather belt looped over her green checkered skirt, with suspenders snapped on them. The red-and-white armlet glistened under the bright sunlight, and he found his breath stuck somewhere in his throat.

None of them moved for what felt to him was eternity.

Until Alisa shattered the shocked silence. " _S-Sestra_!" And then she ran to the arms of the woman who had flashed them a blinding smile.

"Yuka-san!" Kota followed soon after, and then their captain. The three squeezed themselves into her arms in a tight hug. Alisa was crying, and Kota looked like he was keeping himself from doing the same.

Soma stood there, frozen. Is this a dream? A nightmare? Perhaps the truth is that he still is fast asleep inside the chopper and is yet to wake up. Perhaps an Aragami attacked them while he was asleep and he is dead. Perhaps... "I would really love to stay like this with the three of you;" she said, voice as soft as he remembered, "but unfortunately, we have a Dyaus Pita en route."

He still had not said a word even after the three younger God Eaters pulled away. He just stood there, hands balled to fists and beads of tears forming at the corner of his eyes. _How are you alive? Have you been here all the goddamn time? Why the fuck did you not tell usꟷtell me?! Do you have any fucking idea how fucking miserable I've been?!_ The questions drowned out the world around him, the voices becoming distant in his ears. It's not fair. Not at all.

Months. _Months!_ He was carrying that guilt for months!

He has questions. A fucking lot of them.

The strange constriction in his chest was not helping him in any way, and he could only grit his teeth in an attempt to will it away. He had been made a fool of. _Again._ It's just right to be angry.

"It's okay." It was the first voice he recognized from the whirl of many, Soma finally returning to his senses. His eyes, doing their best to hold back the tears he doesn't want all these people to see, flicked towards the figure now standing at his side. A hand clasped tightly against his own, Mayu's smile more than reassuring. "It's okay, Papa."

This child had no idea, that's for certain, but somehow, he felt a bit of relief. With a sigh, the constriction in his chest eased, albeit only for a mere bit.

Only when he relaxed did Soma notice the guy standing a safe step behind the blonde. He was dressed in a green jacket and yellow undershirt, matched with regular green pants and red headphones hanging around his neck. His brown hair framed his face and his eyes were as dark as night. _I don't like this guy,_ the dark-skinned God Eater whispered (hissed) under his breath. "As I was sayingꟷ" Yuka's voice snapped him back to the problem at hand. "ꟷwe have to intercept the Pita before it sets foot here. Noah will flank the Aragami and supportꟷ"

"Wait, what?" The protest that came from behind seemed to have soured the blonde's expression, everyone's eyes following her movements as she turned. "I thought the First Unit _is_ fighting that thing! That's why we pinged an SOS, didn't we?! To hell with that! I'm not throwing myself into that beast!"

What's this? This guy became a God Eater without knowing the hell that comes with it?

Soma scoffed. "Then run along with your tail between your legs. You don't have to help. We didn't ask for it." Blue eyes watched the other bare his teeth at him. "Fenrir has no need for the likes of you."

"Why youꟷ"

"Satori." A slap rang within them. The younger God Eaters noticeably flinched. The sound alone was enough for them to tell how much pain it had inflicted. Alisa and Mayu even gasped in unison. The brunet named Satori had fallen on his ass on the ground, palm cradling his cheek and black eyes widened in surprise. Soma could see the noticeable slice across the reddened patch of skin, bleeding ever so slightly. "If you want to run and hide like the coward you turned out to be, I don't give a damn. God Arcs don't need soldiers who cower in the face of the enemy." Her eyes narrowed down, returning the other's glare. "But we are the Far East's First Unit. We live by three big rules, and on the orders of our captain, we destroy every beast we find."

Yuka had... become different. She exudes an aura of confidence, independence... Superiority. If he had not been with her for so long (nearly his entire life), he might even say she had grown to be a different person. It was almost surprising. _What have you... been doing here all along?_

Finally, amidst the silence, their captain spoke up. "We have to move quickly." He casted his gaze at Aki and Yuu standing on one side, who gave him a firm nod, an assurance that they can count on their support. "Aki-san and Yuu-san will be with Kota and Mayu. You'll flank the Aragami and create openings for attacks. Make sure to stay out of its melee attack range and keep a sharp eye open. The Dyaus Pita is fast and agile." He then turned towards Soma's general direction. "Alisa, Soma and Yuka-san will deal with close combat attacks. We will keep its attention away from the support team. Once the chance arrives," He raised his God Arc, its black and red blade glistening under the bright sunlight, "we'll destroy it like we did the first time."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

"This is... This is impossible."Hibari's fingers were frozen on the keyboard. "How come...?" Brown eyes remained glued on the markers flashing on her screen. Swallowing hard, she turned away from the computer and turned to the woman keeping track of movements on a much larger screen. With the absence of the First Unit, they have been mobilizing other units twice as much for core collection and Aragami elimination. Major Amamiya had just given orders to disperse to the unit on the field when the redhead operator called out.

"What is it?" She asked, momentarily tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"We're receiving signals from Lieutenant Ichinose Yuka's armlet!"

The superior didn't seem to believe her, but Hibari was not the type to lie, and playing staring games with the older woman was something she's also well versed at. Eventually, Major Amamiya relented, and walked over to the senior operator. It was not unusual to receive signals from God Eaters long gone from the front lines, even prior to Lindow's case. After all, no amount of searching led them to the recovery of Lieutenant Ichinose's body and God Arc.

It is why she wanted to know why Hibari Takeda, veteran operator, was so surprised.

If at least her armlet could be found, it might provide something akin to closure for the First Unit.

Hibari moved aside to give her superior enough room to see. "Lieutenant Ichinose Yuka is..." She started, intently searching the other's face for any expression. "... is in combat with the First Unit, against a Dyaus Pita."

Tsubaki released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "She's alive."

* * *

True to the old man's words, they were faring rather well against the Dyaus Pita in comparison to the first time. They've sustained their own share of damage, but nothing too major. Soma even was surprised that he can keep his focus on the battle despite the questions in his head raging like a violent storm. Perhaps it was the anger keeping him in check, or his desire to finish this early so he could lash out on _someone._ Is there a word beyond angry? Because that is how he feels right now.

He struck the Aragami right on its face, the chance he owes to the support team firing restlessly to prevent the Pita from gaining any upper hand. It staggered with a pained cry, wings spreading out over itself. Two consecutive shots hit it on its hind legs, and the fact that the Aragami lost balance and crashed to the ground proved that it was Kota's bullets that did the trick.

Lenka lunged in for the kill, but the Pita saw through them, spreading out its wings wide in the air. The raven-haired captain barely had the time to pull back as a handful of red orbs came assaulting them. The momentary distraction gave the beast ample time to recover and rise back up, its dreadful roar shaking the peace in the air.

"It's weak! Let's take it doꟷ"

"Evasive maneuvers!"

Before any of them could determine who called out which, sparks of energy gathered towards the Pita's wing blades in a rapid speed. It took less than a few seconds for the blades to extend and emanate a dangerous red glow, which the Aragami swiped at them multiple times. From the corner of his sight, Soma saw something claw right at the Dyaus Pita's front legs, immediately unbinding its Oracle Cells. Somewhere behind, Kota whooped in delight.

The beast howled in a mixture of anger and pain, blood red eyes now focused on its tiny assailant. It pushed itself off the ground and pounced.

Yuka was there to stop it.

Her shield clashed against the Dyaus Pita, the latter still making an attempt to break through the defense by boring the tips of its blades against the material. "Pick on somebody... your own size, asshole!" And with the help of rapid shots from their ranged team, she pushed the Aragami back. Bullets continued to rain down on the black Vajra and it avoided them all, now standing on a safe distance from the God Eaters.

They had been fighting it for a while now, and although they've been wounding it quite wellꟷthey're Captain's God Arc even more soꟷthey were yet to find an opportunity to completely strike it down. There's no time to waste. Sooner or later, the Pita might be able to turn the tables against them.

His Charge Crush barreled right into the Aragami without much warning. It made an attempt to evade the attack, but before it could go anywhere, spikes grew out of the ground around it. The all-too-familiar thorns entrapped the beast's wings in the spaces between, keeping the massive Aragami immobile. Because of that, the Pita received the powerful wave of crushing energy head-on.

Soma could feel the surprised wide eyes staring at him from behind. But rather than loathing himself for even letting such devastating blow unfold, he brought his gaze back up at the Dyaus Pita. It was visibly weakened, struggling against the thorns that held it in place. However, the bone (at least that's what it looks like to him) connecting its wings on its back was trapped in between thorns, restricting its movements to simply spreading out the appendages for display. How Yuka managed to strike it right on such a tight spot is mysteryꟷor maybe luck, whichever fits. The good thing is that the Aragami is wide open.

Perhaps not _too_ open. When the ground beneath their feet began to glow in a reddish color, they scattered to different directions.

The lightning were supposed to strike in three consecutive times, but perhaps the Pita's desperation caused the lightning to come faster than they were used to, around five or six times. Alisa was almost caught on one of them when Kota decided to point his nozzle on the immobile Aragami. With the help of Mayu, Aki and Yuu, they distracted the Pita to keep it from summoning any more lightning. The four of them flanked the Aragami, which continued to thrash and struggle in place.

Sometime around the third or fourth Charge Crush, they finally managed to tear out its core. Nobody did a victory dance. (Kota usually is in charge, but he appeared to be out of the mood to do it.) Instead, Tamashiro Aki caught her breath and asked, "Is everyone alright? Are there any injured?" Yuu was the first to approach her, but he didn't seem to be particularly in pain. "Nobody, huh? I guess that's the First Unit for you." Lenka had just finished extracting extra materials from the corpse when the Noah unit leader came to him, and he met her halfway. "Thank you so much for your assistance."

The raven-haired captain said a word or two Soma didn't bother listening to. He brought himself before a certain golden-haired female and, without any word, threw his arms around her. There were gasps, even from the woman he now held in his arm, but she didn't say anything else, nor push him away. A few seconds later did he feel the warmth of her hand on his back.

He let himself indulge in the moment, burying his face on the crook of her neck. The feeling had not been different, and she still fit in his arms as though it was meant to be. Soma wished this wasn't one of those hellish nightmares, because he wasn't certain what he would do if he wakes up back at the old man's laboratory.

And then he released the murderous intent. The fingers that were flat on his back curled around the fabric of his jacket. "S-Somaꟷ" She gasped. "I can'tꟷ Let meꟷ I can'tꟷ I can't _breathe._ "

"You better have a good fucking reason why the fuck you didn't tell me you were fucking here all along." His grip around her torso loosened, and Yuka instinctively pressed both hands to his chest. The glare he sent down her way didn't falter, even after those blue eyes looked up at him and she flashed him a smile.

"That is a _lot_ of fucking for one man. I'm not sure if I have enough stamina to keep up with that." He growled, and she chuckled. "I can't promise that I have _all_ the answers, Soma." It was strange to be hearing her voice say his name againꟷin reality and not just from some stupid video or voice recording. It wasn't just from memory either, or from a dreamscape he's bound to be woken up from. "But I do have reasons."

The private reunion was inevitably ruined by Kota and Alisa joining forces and tackling the blonde to the ground. She slipped out of Soma's grip rather easily, and the three figures sprawled on the ground, simply basking in the fact that the warmth was real, her laughter was real, and so were her every touch. "I don't really know what's going on," Aki then said, scratching the back of her head, "but you look like you have a lot to talk about. Shall we move home?"

Everyone appeared enthusiastic at the idea and they all shuffled back to their feet. Soma found Mayu on his side once again, eyes glinting with the same level of excitement visible in the rest of their peers. "Are you hurt?" He asked softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She nodded, slowly, but didn't look up at him.

"There's a cut on my arm, but it doesn't really hurt."

Yuka stopped on her tracks and turned towards them, eyes immediately darting down on the smaller God Eater by the other veteran's side. Her lips crooked to a friendly smile and she walked back to them, squatting in front of the younger blonde until they were at the same eye level."Show me."There was no sign of reluctance as Mayu held out her right arm, turning it slightly to show the small cut across. It really was nothing major, but large enough to have blood seeping out from in between the sliced flesh. Yuka gently wiped away the blood and fastened a medical plaster over the open wound. It had a familiar Fenrir pattern on it, and Mayu's eyes widened.

"It was you!" She gasped, loud enough to garner the attention of everybody else. Yuka chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair as she stood back up. "You saved me back then..."

Two pairs of blue eyes met, and Soma's clearly demanded an explanation. Yuka's were rather dismissive, and the woman instead spun on her heel and resumed walk. The redhead Noah captain led them to a small house that wasn't very different from the rest. She kept her second-in-command right next to her as she ushered the First Unit inside. "Yuu and I will round up the place and see if everyone's doing fine. News of an incoming Deusphage Aragami just stirred panic all over the place."Afterwards, they were off. The Satori-guy was nowhere to be found.

It was Yuka who led them inside. There was nothing neither strange nor special with the interior, except for a couple of supplies and portable Bias Factor kits piled on the floor. There were food stocks and a few eating utensils.

If there was anything strange in what they saw, it was the sight of a familiar teal-haired, pale girl waiting for them in a makeshift living room, seated as though she was expecting them. Yuka's smile deflated to a frown, and C's grin turned to Mayu's direction. "Well, Petal? I suppose I deserve an appreciation, yes? I got you your parents, after all, just as you wanted."

Soma opened his mouth to bark at the information broker but his attention was quickly caught by Mayu leaving his grip. She ran to where Yuka was now standing and fastened herself to the older blonde, grabbing both of her hands. "Please marrySoma-sanꟷmy dadꟷand be my mom!" The girl then said, taking all of them by surprise. Even Yuka was at a loss of words, simply staring down at the other in confusion. Alisa, Kota and Lenka hid their sputtering laughter behind their hands.

Yuka attempted to do the same, but before the sound could completely escape her throat, the young God Eater had spoken again, "He's short-tempered and snarky, and sometimes, he just yells at people _a lot._ He can also be stubborn and annoying and mean, but he's my dad and I love him very, very much. He's also a big grumpꟷ"

"Hey!" He barked.

"ꟷbut in reality, he just cares for everyone too much." She paused to catch her breath. Yuka was now smiling helplessly at the little girl, but her eyes have a shine of admiration and fondness. "And he misses you. Like, _a lot._ But he won't say that. He'd _never_ say that. So, pleaseꟷ Please give it another chance and get married?"

At this point, the laughter had died out and none of them spoke. Mayu looked down at the larger hands she held in hers, squeezing them ever so slightly. As ridiculous as it sounds, the request sounds _genuine_ coming from the little girl. Just how bad are this child's parents anyway, for her to come lookingꟷdesperatelyꟷfor another?

Yuka lowered herself until she was sitting on her heels. "Marriage doesn't just happen right away, sweetheart," she told the girl.

"But you already have rings! You could just say your vows right now and redo everything with proper preparations when we get back to the Den!"

This time, she chuckled. "We have a lot to talk about first. It's strictly a grown-up only talk so why don't you see the place for a bit?" Mayu bit her lip and look away from those blue eyes. Even so, she knows a dismissal when she hears one. The little girl sighed and released the older's hands, mumbling a soft 'okay'. "Don't go anywhere near the tree," the veteran blonde called out before the younger disappeared from her sight. Once the door clicked shut, the air within the room suddenly dropped with tension and Yuka's smile faltered as she rose back up to her feet. Her eyes met Soma's glare and then it was her turn to sigh.

"H-How come nobody ever found you?" Lenka was the first to ask, not quite certain if letting Soma do so would be a good choice. After all, the last time they let him lead the inquisition, they received more confusing questions than answers. For all he knows, the older male could start another hissy fit and then they'll never get any answers at all.

The situation must be threaded carefully.

Yuka pulled on a chair and sat. "Somebody did." She craned her neck to the Devil's direction, who grinned at them. "C has access to the Far East's systems and has kept my armlet hidden since the day she located me."

"Then why didn't you come back, _sestra_?"

She stopped, averting her firm gaze from Soma's icy glares to the fingers bunched up on her lap."I was..."Her voice broke. "... scared, I guess."

Soma held the breath on his throat. "Scared?" He spat. She had fought Aragamis after Aragamis. She had gone through her and his berserk stages. She had seen deaths more than they could count. She had dealt with the Devil and faced the Demon. She had _fucking_ died! What on heaven and earth scares her?! Perhaps he was wrongꟷhe doesn't know Ichinose Yuka as much as he thought he does.

"I was scared you'd hate me," she then admitted, and Alisa's breath hitched. "Iꟷ"

"Okay!" C bolted upright before Yuka could finish, garnering everyone's attention. "Before this becomes a dramatic mess I want nothing to do with and the sexual tension goes out of control...." The pale girl scowled as she grabbed both Soma and Yuka in each of their hands, dismissing the former's sharp glares and the latter's confused stare. She dragged them across the makeshift living room, the three younger God Eaters appearing to be much more interested with what the information broker has in store. They made no move to stop her, instead trailing behind.

The two barely had time to protest when C (plus Lenka, Alisa and Kota now) pushed them into one of the bedrooms. "What the fuck are you up to now?!" Soma hissed and barked, struggling against the joint forces. However, the strength of four people proved to be just a match for a Soma Schicksal with his hands held behind his back. (He doesn't know who, but once he figures it out, he _will_ bash their head against a wall.)

Yuka was more bewildered than mad, surprisingly at a loss when the two of them were ushered into a room. Her late reaction gained Kota an opportunity to grab the knob and pull the door shut. The dark-skinned God Eater scrambled to his feet and fought against three hands for the door. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD TO ME, ASSHOLES!" He bellowed angrily, the door not budging at his every tug. There was a ' _click!_ ' and he gave up trying to pry it open.

"Kiss-kiss-make up!"Kota's voice called out as it started to grow distant. "Please don't kill each other!"

He kicked the door in one final attempt to vent out his anger. "Fucking shitheads." Once he was finished glaring at the door, his attention shifted to the blonde seated on the bed and clearly avoiding his eyes. "Surely you have something to say," he grumbled, leaning on the door that was clearly his enemy just a moment ago.

"I _thought_ you would hate me." She bit her lip, fingers curling around the fabric of the bed sheet. "I conspired with the Director in the beginning. I knew what Shio was before anybody in the team. The Devouring Apocalypse, the Ark Project, the SingularityꟷI knew all about it and I didn't tell you. I lied to all of you. I kept secrets and told half-truths. The thought that you're all mad scared me. Iꟷ I wasꟷ"Her words dissolved to a pained grunt as pain spread all over her back."Soma, whatꟷ?!" His grip on her hands tightened and she winced.

The blonde struggled slightly to prevent her arms from straining, for Soma was holding her hands a little too high above her head than her limbs could actually manage. "I have every right to hate you," he then said, voice gruff. "You've done this to me _twice_ , Yuka. I'm _angry._ I've been building words to spit in your face since you showed up."

"Then do it. I deserve it."

She'll accept his anger. She'll accept his hatred. It is the consequences of the choices she made on her own. She thought she was protecting him, protecting them, but the reality was that she's only torn them with lies and secrets. Life isn't sunshine and rainbows, but she believed she could make it for them. It wasn't what happened. She hurt them and grew afraid of the possibility of being rejected and denied by her second family.

She ran away out of fearꟷrehearsed an apology day by day and spent preparing herself for the day she could face them again.

Their foreheads knocked together and Yuka brought teary blue eyes up at the white-haired male above her. "I can't," he then whispered, much to her surprise. "I made that mistake before."

... She might have kissed him a little rougher than she intended to, and more.

* * *

It wasn't that Lenka noticed how Alisa was a little chirpier than usual. _They have matching God Arcs,_ he thought with a frown, golden eyes on the hands that were intertwined together as the Russian dragged him to places she pleases. Kota had parted from them not too long ago, claiming he has to find and talk with the Devil who had mysteriously disappeared after they locked Soma and Yuka in a room together.

He hoped they actually had a conversation going and nothing had been destroyed so far. As much as he, Alisa and Kota want to spend the time catching up and asking questions to their long-gone blonde senior, they knew letting the two of them to privately speak to one another first was a better idea. He did tell Soma back then that he wants to see them make up.

 _Okay, but they have_ matching _God Arcs._ Not being able to get the thought out of his head, he cursed. _Is that even a thing? Do people actually do that?_

"Ah, Yuu!"

Ever since Moon in the Welkinꟷno, ever since her first break down, Lenka had been keen on watching the fellow New-Type's body language. It was mostly to look out for any signs of PTSD attacks that were still frequently occurring back then. However, over the months, it simply stuck to him as a sort of habit, and his eyes would wander over his silver-haired female more than his job as captain would require.

Her movements are refined and careful, yet giving off an aura of pride, which is justified by her talent and prowess in the battlefield. Outside of it, on the other hand, she had grown a little soft around the edges, especially since Shio came.

In front of a long-lost friend, however, she appeared to be a different Alisa. "I don't think I've introduced you properly yet. Yuu, this is Utsugi Lenka, our First Unit captain; Lenka, this is Yuu, a... family."

The two males regarded one another with a nod, but didn't try for a handshake. "I've heard a lot about you... from nee-chan," the sandy blond then said. "You... and Somaꟷ" There was a slight change in his blank expression, as though hints of irritation was pouring from a tiny hole of a thick, solid wall. "ꟷare all she ever talked about."

"I'd take that as a compliment," he replied.

"Yes, take pride in the fact that nee-chan had to kick ass for you, _Captain._ "

"She's a natural asskicker. There was nothing that can be done with that."

"I suppose that's true."His lips curved up to a slight tug, which disappeared as quick as it had come, and he straightened slightly. "The people here prepared a small feast to share with us. Come on."

They followed his lead, Alisa taking interest in the environment they were in."Hey, Lenka..." The raven-haired male cocked his head up at the sound of her voice. "This place looks a lot like the one northwest, doesn't it? You know, the one with the dam? They even grow their own food here." A few children run past them, chasing one another and laughing to their hearts' content. It was a warming sight, and knowing that there is the tree to keep them safe puts his heart at ease. "There is no dam but," Alisa continued, "it looks like this place is self-sufficient."

No wonder the director was rather interested. They are signs that settlements could thrive on their own, with a defense mechanism other than an Anti-Aragami Armored Wall. Humans really would do anything to survive.

"Yuu, had you been with Noah all this time?" The Russian then asked.

"We work under Dr. Sakaki's direct orders," he answered, nodding. "Before, he had us observe Aragami behavior and we've passed him regular reports. Recently, he asked us to help in retrieving these Nova remnants and now, submitting observation reports about Yggdrasil." They weaved through some houses and people waved and called out as they passed by, Alisa now walking by her old friend's side and Lenka lagging behind them. "To be honest, when we came here, this place wasn't much. But then we found nee-chan. After she got a good grasp of the people's situation here, she went to trips, coming back with ideas and suggestions for this place." There was a slight pause in his words. "You could almost say... nee-chan has grown attached to this place, and definitely invested on Yggdrasil."

Lenka frowned. "Is that an implication that she won't be coming back to the Den?" There was no kind of answer that he received from the other male. Instead, they kept on walking until they arrived at an open space where a long table was laid with food. The people have arranged and put together chairs for a makeshift bench. Tamashiro Aki was there, along with the Satori guy, who gave them a curt nod. Kota was on the side across from them, looking rather dejected in front of food. Mayu was present as well, restlessly looking around with a worried look plastered on her face.

The silver-haired Russian sat beside the little girl and Lenka did beside her. Yuu took the seat across them.

"Is something wrong?" He heard Alisa ask Mayu.

"Where's Mom and Dad? Aren't they going to eat?"

"Well... They have-ah... They have a _lot_ to talk about, so food is probably the last of their concerns," Lenka supplied for her, earning a pout from the younger God Eater and an appreciative smile from the older female. "Adults do that all the time, don't they? My mother and father used to." He nodded at someone he made eye contact with, the other giving a curt smile of her own before moving about along with the others. The gathering area provided for them gave a good view of the Nova tree, although no one seemed to be enamored nor bothered by its presence.

 _But they have matching God Arcs_. There was no stopping the slight grunt that resonated from his throat. He isn't exactly displeased with the idea. In fact, he finds it cool! They're a pair! Red and blue.

They're a _pair._

He only grew aware of the troubled look he was wearing when the Russian by his side deliberately pointed it out with a stifled laughter. The male jerked up in surprise, whipping his head to the female. As delightful as that sound was, he was rather interested in what was making her laugh. "Yes, Captain," she then said, hand gently squeezing his own under the table. "We do have matching God Arcs. Does it bother you that much?"

He immediately regretted even looking at her. "H-How?" He managed in the form of a whisper.

"I don't know,"she shrugged. "Perhaps before we got assigned to different branches, or after, making the whole thing a coincidence. Why does that bother you, Lenka?"

"It doesn't bother me."Golden eyes darted away from the female and towards the empty plate before him. Lenka pulled his hand from under the table, preventing her from figuring out if he was lying or not. "I just thought it was... amazing."

"I could define two things that are much more amazing than matching God Arcs."

Lenka only stared at her, waiting.

"Destiny has brought me back to Yuu and _sestra_ , and... She's alive."

He smiled softly. Indeed, there are other things he has to wrap his head on, rather than relationships unknown to him and matching God Arcs.

* * *

That was... hella crazy.

Yuka shuffled underneath the blanket and cuddled closer to the sleeping male. His hair was a disheveled mess (cute, in her opinion) and the beads of sweat glistening his tan skin had already dried. But she hadn't been this close to him for what felt like forever, and she'd indulge in this moment for as long as she would be allowed to. Unfortunately, that time was cut short when he stirred awake, blue eyes peeling open and instantly narrowing to sharp glares he threw at the blonde.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep, have you?" She asked, Soma immediately sitting up. "You were drooling," the female added, "and you only do that when you're _too_ tired."

He grumbled in return. "Maybe if you had come back, the old man wouldn't be pushing all of the work into my face."

Soma didn't move an inch when her arms slithered around his waist, her face pressed on the bare skin of his back. "Sorry," she whispered, grip tightening slightly.

And she means it. They've been through so much for the past monthsꟷand she knows, because C was her eyes and ears in the Den. They've gone past hardships she could have helped them with. But Yuka lost to her fear. She lost to her _self-pity,_ to the idea that she will never be worth of their forgiveness or acceptance or anything at all. She lost to the possibility of rejection, of losing the only family she has left.

She wasn't planning to pretend to be dead forever though. In fact, she had attempted to show up in the Den multiple times, not just sneak into the doctor's laboratory whenever he was asleep. The hidden route they used to sneak Shio in and out of the Den before had proven a good enough path to use, allowing her to appear and disappear without leaving any visible trace. But fear ate her bit by bit before she could confess, until the Dyaus Pita's arrival called for desperate measures.

"I haven't been doing nothing here though. I've been exploring the Nova Cells, and enlisted C's help... more or less." The blonde moved up slightly so that her arms were around his neck this time, body pressing its weight against his own. "Up to now I still can't believe how superior they are to regular Oracle Cellsꟷthat there's even a hierarchy of those cells!"

"... A hierarchy?"

"That's what C said. It's like they have classifications depending on their levels of refinement. Regular Oracle Cells sits on the bottom of the chain. The more refined the cells are, the higher they are in the ladder. The Nova Cells sit on top."

"And Yggdrasil?"

"A huge mass of Nova Cells that one day appeared out of thin air. Although, it just makes it a harder code to crack. Still, imagine the huge leap we'll take in Oracle Cell technology if we could learn how to utilize the Nova Cells." It was rather surprising that there were nothing sort of a protest when she nuzzled affectionately against his temple, considering Soma hated those kinds of physical contact.

A little bit more of affection and it finally irked him, Soma pushing away the female to make a grab for his shirt and tie. "Don't fly too high up on the clouds just yet," he snorted, slipping his arm into one of the sleeves. "We have to go back soon. The others can't be out here too long."

"Noah has portable Bias Factor kits!" She offered, pouting now.

"Yeah, and eventually, they'll run out of supplies, and we all have to go back to the branch either way," the male replied in return, now buttoning up his shirt. "Besides, the old man wanted me to have a look at the tree andꟷ"

"You can't. It will attack you." Yuka saw him stop on the fourth button of his shirt and cock up a brow in slight disbelief. The blonde sighed in response. She kicked the blanket off her feet and pushed herself out of the bed, grabbing her own shirt in the process. "It's aggressive." Instead of buttoning up her own shirt first after slipping into the sleeves, she moved towards him and arranged his tie while he finished the rest of his buttons. "Aki tried to get close to it once. It took only a second for the tree to retaliate when she got too close, and she was almost impaled by its thorns. It doesn't like people."

He tried for a glare. "Judging from how you claimed it's a huge mass of Nova Cells, it means you got a sample from it."

"I did." Blue eyes met the glare with utter seriousness that took Soma off guard. "For some reason, I did. But I'm not like Aki or Yuu or anybody else living in this settlement. You and I know well _what_ I am." Her fingers gave the knot a slight push to secure the tie."That's why it would be better that you try going nowhere near the tree. Why do you think have we been only sending photographs to Director Sakaki?"

Her lips crooked up to a playful smile when he huffed and grumbled in response. It grew to a chuckle when he frowned, and Yuka pulled back from him before she ends up doing something crazy. She tried grabbing for his jacket, but Soma clearly saw through her intentions and snatched it from the floor before she could. "I was going to put it on you!"

"Like hell. I'm not falling for that."

"Oh, you better be falling for me then."

This time, his glares were dangerous and deadly, but she countered him with a smug smirk. He eventually relented to a click of his tongue and went to open the door. He muttered words of relief (cursing included) when he managed to turn the doorknob freely and pulled. It meant that sometime while they were asleep, somebody had been kind enough to unlock the door for them. Yuka wished Soma would be calm and not go into a killing spree for being trapped with her against his will.

If he does, she isn't sure if she could/would stop him.

"Finally..." Aki's tired sigh caused Yuka to leave her spot by the bed and stand by the door next to her dark-skinned partner. "We were wondering how long you two will be sleeping." When the Noah Captain spotted her, the attention of her green eyes immediately moved away from Soma to her. "These three here had been intriguing me on how are you alive, when I don't remember you talking about dying."

Alisa pushed aside both Lenka and Kota, throwing her arms around the blonde as soon as she was able to, and passing a glare on the unnerved Soma. She practically dragged her away from him, pressing her weight on the other female so that they both would drop down on the couch. In an instant, Mayu was making herself comfortable in Yuka's lap. "You certainly are well-loved, nee-chan," Yuu noted from where he sat beside Aki.

"Oh, but now I have a daughter to dote on!"The older exclaimed happily. "You all could step aside now because this sweet pea is getting all my love! I'm going to be the best mom ever!"

Mayu grinned. "Does that mean you and dad are married?"

"Matrimony be damned, you're my daughter now. Whether the Alpha wolf likes it or not."Soma leaned on the door frame, grumbling something about him not being an Alpha, glares landing on both Mayu and Yuka who wore matching grins. It was almost wondrous that they would have looked like long-lost sisters if none of them knew the two.

Lenka was the first to return to the topic at hand. "The Search Unit swept Aegis clean, but they didn't find you."

"I know I died." Aki and Yuu both stared at her in absolute confusion. Well, it certainly is unbelievable; to hear someone so alive and well say with utter certainty that they have died. Yuka didn't appear too inclined to provide an explanation or story that would suffice. It would be too long of a story to begin with, and there would be a hell lot of branching out to even bother starting. "Don't ask how or whyꟷI just know. But I don't know how I'm alive either." She pressed her nose against strands of silky blond hair, nuzzling the back of the little girl's head softly. "I do rememberꟷsomewhere in between dying in Aegis and waking up hereꟷa girl. White as snow."

The members of the First Unit exchanged looks. "... Shio?"

"That's impossible," Soma growled.

"I never said it was Shio."

"C then,"Alisa replied.

"It can't be C," Kota argued. "She was with us, remember?"

Lenka frowned. "Didn't she mention that she has sisters though?"

"What would her sisters want from me?" Yuka's scowl was hidden by the back of Mayu's head, although her irritation was very much visible in her blue eyes. Lenka, Kota and Alisa exchanged meaningful stares, before they all threw it to Soma's direction. His own scowl deepened.

She realized how infuriating it wasꟷto be clueless of whatever knowledge they share. C never told her of her "sisters". When she catches sight of that bastard again, they're going to be sitting down for a long family talk and what the hell do they want from one Ichinose Yuka.

Alisa threw the second question in the air. "So, can we know now why you didn't come back? Minus the drama and the sexual tension, as C had put it."

The other stiffened slightly, avoiding the Russian's curious stare. "I didn't know how to face you all... after the Ark, after IRIS, after the Devouring Apocalypses."Although, she didn't show any kind of protest when the younger female shifted closer, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I thought you were all mad at me."

"You could have at least tried," Kota quipped, hands on the back of his head, looking as casual as he could be. "I mean, even if we did hate youꟷwhich we really don'tꟷat least you tried, right?"The redhead frowned for the short moment that he found his comrades' eyes staring at him in disbelief as though he had just spoken a prophecy. "What? It's an advice from my mom!"

Yuka chuckled. "Right. There was no harm in trying. I'm sorry. I promise to make it all up to you."Iris blue eyes darted over to Soma. "I've already made it up to Soma."

"Fuck you." She opened her mouth to retort, but the white-haired male growled at her almost immediately, cutting off her speech before she could construct any word. "Don't you fucking dare, _Sunshine._ "

Her lips pursed to a victorious smile.

"So, the mysterious God Eater who saved Mayu from the Prithvi Mata was you all along?" The redhead male asked. "And the reason Hibari didn't get any beacon signal was because C set yours to hidden?"

"Wow. Kota has gotten a lot smarter!" The blonde sheepishly smiled, to which said Old-Type pouted. "But yes, I was hunting down cores for my experiment when I got ganged up by a Prithvi Mata and a couple of Vajras. The Mata disengaged in the middle of the fight, so I let it run off while I finish the Vajras. If I had known this precious girl is there all alone, I wouldn't have let the Mata run out of my sight."

Aki blinked. "Wow. For a moment there, it felt like you all were talking a different language. Do you, maybe, want us to leave you again for a bit? I'd admit you had me a little lost somewhere during your conversation."

The dark-skinned God Eater snorted in response. "We're leaving anyway."

"I'm not coming with you." Yuka glared up at him from behind Mayu, the words escaping her lips through a firm voice.

"And why not?"

"I have protégées here. Hiro and Sera Kamui, twins. They're both positive matches."


	8. Of Crushed Hopes and Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll survive." She cut him off with a warm smile, though clearly her words were meant to tease. Hearing the others snicker was enough evidence of that fact. "You handled six years like it was nothing."
> 
> "He made me believe you were dead."
> 
> "And the last few months too."
> 
> "You made me believe you were dead."

Soma was not certain if he was hearing it right.

"Besides," Yuka continued, "I don't want to leave businesses unfinished here. Yggdrasil is a long ride from the Far East Branch, and I don't want to deal with that while I'm working on studying the tree itself." Mayu looked as dejected as the First Unit's younger God Eaters, and her foster mother was consoling her with gentle caresses as much as she could. "I've only reunited with Yuu, and I do have two God Eaters in training living here."

The little girl's lips twisted to a small frown. "Why can't we bring them to the Den with us then?"

"They have an adoptive family here, and—"

"The Far East Branch wouldn't let them into the walls," Lenka finished for her, causing Yuka to sigh. "Only blood-related relatives—that is Fenrir's rule. If Iroha had been alive..." His expression grew sullen, golden eyes now looking down on the floor. "... I wouldn't bother going to the Far East Branch if they wouldn't let her in with me."

It was a sad truth, but it was the rule—Fenrir's rule. Even as God Eaters in service of the organization, there is no such thing as a special exemption. It is why there are still people living outside the walls, out in the dangers of the barren lands. Fenrir can't—won't just accept anybody that doesn't meet their standards.

Like natural selection, but orchestrated by the Fenrir Organization.

There are so many problems in this world that Yuka wishes she could solve, but she isn't the kind of god that creates miracles upon words. The gift of creation relies greatly on Oracle Cells, and it is an unknown ground as much as Nova Cells.

"You'll need a lab." Blue eyes flicked towards the source of the voice, and Yuka found Soma peering at her from behind strands of his hair. He still leaned on the doorframe, arms folded over his chest and significantly unimpressed. "You're studying the damn tree, aren't you?" Also obviously displeased by the fact that she had forbidden him of going anywhere near the tree in question. "You'll need a lab, with actual security system. In case accidents happen—because accidents do happen."

She knew he was speaking of the risks that comes with such line of work, and probably from his own experience as well with handling the Nova Remnants. (He told her about it.) But the Nova Cells from Yggdrasil's samples were not as "wild" as Soma had described his own set of specimen. In fact, they were almost submissive. When she pointed this out to the dark-skinned male, he spat, "Impossible."

"I could attest to that though," Aki then said, causing his glare to now land on her. "There really hadn't been any sort of outbreaks from Yuka's specimen cells, except for that one time I tried to have a look on them myself."

Curiosity won. "What happened?" Lenka then asked.

"Fifty centimeters away from the samples and they started behaving wildly," the older blonde began. "They thrashed against their petri dishes. Twenty-five centimeters and some of them burst into thorns. I didn't try anything closer than that. The distance ratio becomes bigger when it comes to the tree. They react negatively with the presence of anybody else. It was like they want to be left alone."

"With you," Soma frowned.

Yuka nodded. "With me."

"Well, aren't you a special snowflake?" He snorted.

"I am _your_ special snowflake, Moony-kins."

" _I_ am Dad's special snowflake," Mayu argued with a huge, childish pout.

With a laugh joined by the others present in the room (sans Soma), Yuka raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, sweetheart, you win. You are _our_ special snowflake."

Soma, however, was too distant from the situation to indulge in their mirth. Knowing Yuka, there would be nothing that will keep her away from the responsibilities she decided to shoulder. Perhaps it was the same as him shouldering the weight of the Nova Remnant Retrieval Operation; he had no direct involvement in its creation, only tangled in the mess of its fruition and eventual destruction. It was, however, a product of the man he called his father. It was only natural that the son atones for the sin of his father.

But Yuka is different. She has no direct involvement with these people. If those Hiro and Sera do not want to live safely behind the walls, it's not her problem. The people here aren't her responsibility. The tree might be now, considering it only submits to her will, but it doesn't give her enough reason to stay here.

The problem lies in the fact that she _wants_ to stay here.

Not with him—with them.

A voice at the back of his head was nagging that it was unacceptable, that he should refuse to acknowledge it. After all, Yuka belongs to— _Stop right there,_ he growled at his own thoughts.

It felt as though his own demon was smugly smirking at him.

"The lab isn't a problem as of yet." Yuka's voice resurfaced in his senses, and Soma instantly frowned. "As long as I could keep the cells in check and—"

"So, you're going to wait for an accident to happen before you take precautions?" He scoffed. "I suppose that sounds very much like you."

She gave him a frown. "If there is something you want to say, spit it out."

" _Home._ "

It wouldn't have been a little too surprising of a sight if none of them knew what kind of person Soma is. As silence settled in between the unspoken staring competition, they were left to marvel at the wonder of the world that was Ichinose Yuka. In front of her, Soma had admitted what is it that he wants—for her to come home with them. It was rare, because the usual Soma would have let her do as she pleases. He would have even pushed her away.

But this time, he had spoken for the team.

" _Nein._ "

And this time, Yuka had not bowed to his whims.

The nonexistent sound of his pride shattering was enough to put the room into silence. Soma's frown deepened to a scowl, but he didn't push any further, knowing well what a losing battle looks like.

Instead, he resigned to a grumble as he uncrossed his arms. " _Herr, wirf Hirn vom Himmel._ " Yuka's eyes widened and she gasped, giving an incredulous 'You did just not!' to which Soma snorted in continuation. "— _Oder Steine, Hauptsache er trifft._ "

The blonde buried her face against Mayu's shoulder and groaned, " _Tu das nicht. Es macht mich an._ " Whatever it was, it caused the dark-skinned man to falter at the slightest, but then he said no word in return, leaving all of them wondering what just transpired. "I'll go back home..." She then said—finally understandable—much to their relief, "... someday. But not while I have the tree, Hiro and Sera, and all these people."

"It's like being away for work," Lenka added, for the sake of consoling Mayu who had not smiled since the news. "You'll call often, won't you, Yuka-san?"

"Speaking of call..." Alisa looked back at her captain, "shouldn't you call Hibari and ask for pick-up?"

"Right." The raven-haired captain excused himself with a curt nod, the gesture clearly meaning something else when it passed by the sandy-blond male. Picking up his phone from somewhere in his pocket, he exited the room.

* * *

"Onee-san!" No longer than three seconds, Yuka was flanked on both sides by mirroring grins. She took a step back out of surprise, nearly bumping against Kota behind her. The blonde chuckled as she supported the pair of weights pressed against her, threading slender fingers through silky strands of amber hair.

The one on her right was male, cerulean eyes practically sparkling. His hair was a mess of short strands, fringes framing his face. The one on her left was female, a little less hyperactive than the other. Her short straight hair brushed against her shoulders, a few of them bunched up to a side ponytail on the right of her head. The grin on her face diminished to a small, shy smile, and she pulled away a second before the male did.

"What are you doing out here, onee-san?" The young male asked, giddy.

"I should be the one asking you two that!" Yuka replied, voice having a hint of playful scolding as she both flicked their foreheads. "You're not supposed to go anywhere near the tree!" She could only give a helpless sigh, hands landing on both sides of her waist. "It can't be helped now that you're here." The blonde stepped aside, giving the remaining members of her team a chance to fully see her new clingy assailants.

The boy looked up at them with round blue eyes, rocking slightly on his feet. He adjusted the cuffs of his white jacket every now and then, glancing back up at them with a toothy grin. The girl on the other hand gave a curt smile and a small nod, keeping still on her feet unlike the other. "Hiro and Sera Kamui," Yuka rolled her eyes, "if it isn't obvious enough."

They exchanged pleasantries and names (except Soma because he's, well, Soma), the twins—mostly Hiro—sharing everything they had ever learned about the basics of God Eating.

Hiro was as jumpy as usual, instantly sharing connection with Kota, who didn't run across any problem leveling with his energy. They yipped and whooped like nobody's business, much to Soma's infuriation. Sera stayed by her twin's side, keeping her hands to herself and behaving less wildly than the other.

Over the months, Yuka has learned to know them. Though twins, Hiro is mostly the one who drags his sister around and takes the lead. It wouldn't be too surprising if he ends up showcasing as much feat as Lenka did and get his a team of his own. The kid is a natural commander, and is simply the type one ends up wanting to follow.

Sera, on another note, keeps her brother grounded. She might become a captain of her own unit, but when Yuka told her that, the girl simply giggled and claimed she's better off as her brother's vice captain. The brunette is more reserved than her brother is, and is more of a support than an independent figure.

They would make a good team.

"Holy— It's really big!" Kota's exclamation brought Yuka back to reality, her attention flicking back to the group. "I mean, I know it's hella big, but it still gets me every time!"

Alisa sighed with a flip of her hair. "And his mouth runs unstoppable again."

"Hey!"

Soma frowned, and for the first time in a while, he _actually_ could relate to Kota. Yggdrasil is simply overwhelming, a massive creation towering above them. It's very body resembled Ouroboros tendrils wrapped around each other even more, now that he had seen it closer. No doubt, it is an Aragami with a different and unique bias inclination, and behaves even more differently. How and why it is created, it is too early to have an answer for that just yet.

The building it used as support looked much more worn down than it was in the photos, inclined at the slightest but having no hint that it's bound to collapse any time soon. Its concrete body had cracks lining it all over, shards of thick glass still evident in some of its many windows. It was a surprise that the structure had not completely surrendered to the tree's weight, considering its size, but perhaps the tendrils that are anchored on the building itself helped keep the two upright.

The tree had not shown any sign of activity since their arrival, and the white-haired God Eater would admit to being a little disappointed. Aside from the Pita, they are yet to come across any other Aragami either. Yuka did tell them that not too many of them prowl around this area, so the two earlier statements do make some sort of sense.

Still, it is—in Kota's vernacular—a bummer they couldn't get anywhere up close to the tree. Soma would need a few samples to confirm if it is a Nova Remnant or some other Nova shit they have to worry about, but Yuka wouldn't give him anything. _"You stay on your side of science, and I stay on my side of science,"_ he remembered her huff at him.

 _"We can't be on opposite sides of science, Yuka,"_ he argued. _"It doesn't even have sides! How do you expect anything to be accomplished this way?!"_

She jabbed a finger at his chest. _"You do you. I do me. And we won't do each other_ _—_ _well, we could. If you want to."_

They shared another argument before he relented. Yuka would not be giving up Yggdrasil and its Nova Cells to anybody else, and it is what irritated him. The tree is the primary factor that roots her in this place. If they could figure out what the hell is all about it, she could finish up her "responsibilities" here and return to the Den.

Hiro and Mayu are now playing a game of ring-around-the-Rosie (Yuka, in their case), the little girl wearing an expression too furious for a supposedly fun game. The brunet, peeking from behind Yuka, opened his mouth with a hint of mischief present on his eyes. It was then that Mayu pounced, proving she's more than what meets the eye.

She jumped with a hiss, throwing both arms and legs around Yuka, who nearly toppled out of balance. Mayu clung to her tightly, Hiro and Sera Kamui laughing like the delighted children they are.

Soma deemed it was good that Mayu gets to hang around kids her age group. At least he doesn't have to worry about her being "forced to mature" early because of the job she has. Having playmates sure looks to him like she gets to feel like a child every once in a while. Perhaps he should introduce her to Erina too...

 _What the fuck... I am_ not _her father. These things aren't my fucking problems._

"My mom!" The young God Eater declared.

Hiro and Sera latched to either sides of Yuka's waist, wearing matching grins. "But she's our teacher too!" The male argued playfully. "When we become God Eaters, Sera and I will be super strong so we can fight with onee-san! Right, Sera?"

"Yeah!" The brunette cheered enthusiastically. "We'll be in the same team as she is!"

"That's going to be a lot of members for the First Unit," their captain said with a sideways smile.

"A lot of _brats_ , you mean," Soma corrected with a scoff. "We don't run a daycare in the Far East, so don't expect you can stick forever with your favorite nanny."

The twins' smile immediately deflated to frowns, and they shifted slightly behind the older blonde. "Very friendly, Moony-kins." Yuka rolled her eyes as she placed Mayu down and he gave her a scowl. "Well, now you've seen Yggdrasil up close. For your satisfaction, I'll continue monitoring the tree and forward reports directly to Director Sakaki. "I'll send video feeds too if it ends up doing anything unusual and interesting."

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us?" Alisa asked with a sad sigh. Hiro and Sera perked up at the question, eyes widening slightly and flicking expectantly towards the senior God Eater.

Yuka ruffled silver hair, slightly disheveling her cap. "Are we going to have another argument about that? I already promised to call often, didn't I?"

It wasn't that reassuring. It doesn't put her within their reach, in case she wanders away once again, and there's nobody to pull her back to them. Alisa arranged her disheveled cap, lips pursing to a small, nearly-unnoticeable pout. Their raven-haired captain leaned over to her and spoke in a soft voice, which seemed to make her shoulders relax slightly. Kota turned their way and gave a grin, and the silver-haired Russian finally cracked a small smile.

Soma felt like he climbed a huge mountain for no particular reason, just his gut feel driving him. Finding a flower he thought he'd never see again was what made the trouble worth it, only to find out he couldn't pick it and take it home with him. He would have to come back empty-handed.

He hates feeling empty-handed; he hates feeling unaccomplished.

"This set-up is disgusting."

They must have been talking about something entirely different, because the moment he finished speaking, all of them were staring at him. Yuka was the first to laugh—a lively sound. "It is. I mean, I do feel sad that I can't get back to sleeping on your bed any sooner."

"Dad doesn't even sleep on his bed," Mayu interjected with a pout.

"Oh, good. You and I can share on it then." The older blonde then moved to playfully boop her nose, earning a cheery whoop. "Soma could sleep on the uncomfortable chair in the laboratory or squeeze himself onto one of the couches. Doubtless he wouldn't fit in there though."

He tried for a growl. "Yuka—"

"You'll survive." She cut him off with a warm smile, though clearly her words were meant to tease. Hearing the others snicker was enough evidence of that fact. "You handled six years like it was nothing."

"He made me _believe_ you were dead."

"And the last few months too."

" _You_ made me believe you were dead."

The others heads swiveled back and forth as the pair continued to throw words—Yuka with a bright and charming smile that would have rivaled the sun itself, eyes glinting with a mixture of delight and genuine happiness, Soma with a scowl tracing his features, arms crossed and eyes narrowed down to dangerous and done-with-your-shit glares. If they had been made to stand by each other's side, they would make a perfect example of antonyms.

"You'll survive," she repeated, and this time, he realized he doesn't have much of an option but to put his trust on her.

* * *

Kannagi Yuu couldn't remember since when did he stop caring for the world around him. Its value to him had simply diminished, until his definition of 'life' had been reduced to a single purpose and two people. Yuka had explained to him that his current condition was caused by his involvement in this IRIS Project, an experiment he and Alisa didn't exactly volunteer in. It caused damages to certain sections of their brains (she said some specific terms which he didn't quite catch, sadly).

Alisa's condition had been... fixed, somehow, through repressing her memories, but there was nothing that could be done with Kannagi Yuu.

"I won," he mumbled softly against the blonde's shoulder.

"Against?"

"Him. The captain."

"Lenka?"

He gave a small nod. "He was so sure you'll pick them over me... over us."

He wasn't sure what she was doing, but whatever it was, she paused, craning her neck backwards slightly to give him a bit of her attention. She sighed. C might just be right; she had been unknowingly looking after more than one wolf. "Yuu, please don't pick a fight with Lenka. He's a very nice kid."

Their guests had just left a little while ago, and although it meant he had to say goodbye to Alisa too, he was certainly glad he doesn't have any other rival in his older sister's attention. It might have sounded petty to others, but his world revolved on God Eating, Alisa, and Yuka, and he means to keep it that way. "You had to save them more than once."

"Is that so?" She hummed. "I suppose I just worry a little too much."

"Neechan, if you keep on pampering the pups, they'll never learn how to hunt on their own." It earned a slight chuckle from the female. "You can't be the mother hen to everyone forever."

"You're no older than the three of them. And don't speak like you don't indulge in being pampered as well. Plus, I like taking care of everyone."

It was undeniably the truth. It builds her character as a person, and it leads her to get hurt more than she should. But it's who she is, having a little too much love to give. "Are you going to work on the cells again?" He finally asked.

"Yeah. But I told Soma I'm not submitting reports to our old man until I have better understanding of this whole thing..." She straightened slightly. "—Where is C anyway? I have things to ask her about so I could get some kick-start."

The younger God Eater frowned slightly. If she is going to be working again, it meant she will be locking herself in her temporary laboratory for quite some time _again._ True to their words, the specimens do react negatively around different Bias—too negative that sometimes results to devouring, and its submissive behavior towards the older God Eater is a mystery they're yet to solve. It was almost like it had a personality of its own.

"Why don't you move to Noah instead?" She didn't just pause at the question. She stopped. Her shoulders stiffened and her spine straightened like a pole thrust onto the ground. As she turned to face the direction he was in, he noticed the disappearance of the gleam present on her eyes. But this woman had recognized his selfishness, and if it meant keeping his world safe and intact, he's willing to go an extra mile. "You said..." He continued, voice as dead as her eyes, "that you wanted to help people other than taking down Aragamis, right? That's why you stayed here rather than return to the Den—because you saw how you could help everyone here. Why not permanently stay with us?"

"Aki never proposed that offer. Sure, it has been hanging in the air far longer than I'd acknowledge, but she never brought it up. So, tell me, Yuu-chan, where is this selfish plea coming from?"

Of course, she reads past the thick walls that had been built around him. There was no point in shutting her out either. The woman before her is a half of the world he's ever known. "You've always looked out for other people, took care of them, risked your own life for them. But who protects you, neechan? I want to be that person. I want to pay you back for all the times you protected Alisa and me. I want to make sure no one hurts you as much as he did."

"Pointless." He stopped, and he saw how her lips crooked up to a small helpless smile. "There's only one person whom I want to protect me, and even he could not do anything against my own monsters." She moved about, and his gaze followed her every movements. "You can't protect me, Yuu. Not from myself." The blonde pocketed a handful of Bias ampules before closing the supply crate shut. "And especially not from my goddess."

In other cases, he would have raised questions, but the loud slam of the crate's cover proved that he isn't allowed to do so. It was a sign that the older God Eater wouldn't be tolerating any more questions she deems stupid. She might tolerate him more than others, but it doesn't mean he could push so much of his luck.

He had grown used to the idea that he, Yuka and Alisa are _the_ family. He never entertained the idea of additions or replacements. It was just _them._

Kannagi Yuu might be lacking in his own emotions department, but it doesn't mean he is blind to others'. The First Unit is clearly a family, one look was all it took to tell. And it was even clearer that Yuka loved them all, regardless of the troubles she had to go through for them—maybe that's why she loved them just as much.

He decided not to dwell on the matter too much, instead focusing on whatever the senior blonde was saying. Her expression had softened now and her shoulders were relaxed, as though the conversation earlier did not happen at all. "Do you think you could get me a few cores? We don't have ample equipment to keep a stockpile of them, and I'm going to need a few. I would have gotten them myself, but I promised to meet the twins again in a few minutes so..." She shrugged. "Nothing big; cores from medium-sized ones will do. Just don't walk into a death trap."

It was a dismissal and he knows better than arguing against it. "Got it." She passed him a warm smile before he exited the supply room.

As he walked past the outskirts of the residential area and into the wilderness of barren lands and fallen buildings, Clemencor in hand, he wondered what it is like to live with such a lively bunch as the First Unit.

Noah is strikingly different. Although Aki does humor every once in a while, she is more of a captain who takes her job with a serious approach. When they first met, it took them weeks to cross the boundaries of professionalism and actually earn a label of friends rather than comrades. She isn't too good with people either, and it was a bit of a surprise that she and the First Unit Captain—Lenka, he remembered—struck an actual conversation.

Then Satori joined them. A lot more playful than either of them, but he takes work seriously too—well, that was until the problem with the Dyaus Pita. Yuu understood though; if it wasn't for the assurance that both Yuka and Alisa would be fighting alongside him, he might have not joined the battle either. Moving on, Satori mostly dealt with external relations, the aspect he and Aki aren't exactly excellent at.

And then there's him, the broken product of the IRIS Project.

They aren't exactly the most perfect bunch, and even after months of working together, their team coordination is still greatly flawed. In addition to that, their unit isn't meant for huge assaults, so training for team attacks isn't exactly one they place focus on.

"Yuu, where are you going?"

He turned his head to see his redhead captain walking towards him. Even getting to the first-name-basis stage of their friendship was a treacherous road for both of them. Aki finally picked up her pace, and her walk turned to a jog. She covered the distance between them in less than a few minutes. "Neechan asked me to fetch some cores."

"Oh. Is she on lockdown mode already?"

"Not yet. She said she'll be with the twins."

"Good." Aki beckoned at him to follow. "Let's go together. I have to gather some materials too." The vice-captain followed without question, trailing behind his senior. As usual, there was no beating around the bush with the Noah leader. She hopped onto the driver's seat of their jeep, Yuu taking the passenger's. "It's been quite a while since Noah was just the two of us." If it was her attempt for a casual conversation, Yuu found it rather hard to tell with the straight face she was wearing.

He tried just as hard to ride along. "Does this mean we're kicking Satori out?"

"That's not what I meant." She gave a small, whimpering grunt as the engine roared to life. "I was just trying... to be sentimental." Her words dwindled out to soft mumbles as she pressed on the accelerator. "Speaking of Satori, he went up to me to talk a while ago." Yuu didn't give any kind of an answer, and the other continued, "He wanted to talk to Yuka, but she's a little hard to get a grasp on. That woman is all over the place; it's like she never gets tired. As I was saying, he was apologizing for how he acted, and was asking for a second chance."

It was a crazy thought. A second chance? It wasn't like they could do anything about the Pita—its terrifying aura crawls underneath the skin and sends spines in shivers. He completely understood why he would want to leave such a deadly beast to the Fenrir's bigger guns. To him, Satori didn't do any major mistake except for getting on Yuka's bad side. (Which, in its own, is a pretty major mistake.) "Do I have a say in that?" He asked. "You're the captain."

"I know." Aki gave a tired sigh. "And, well, he's in the team as long as he doesn't get reassigned or discharged—"

"—or killed."

The corners of her lips crooked to hints of a frown. "Point is, I'm good with keeping him. I was asking for your personal opinion. We might be God Eaters, but it still is natural to be afraid of one massive, scary, beast that can tear your limbs apart without even trying."

"We keep him or not, neechan is not staying with Noah."

"That's a given and to be expected."

"I suppose it is. The First Unit has Soma, after all." Was it bad to hope though? Perhaps if the Dyaus Pita had not arrived, if there had been no need to dispatch the First Unit to their location, Yuka would have stayed with them.

"A tough competition," the captain agreed.

* * *

"I'd take you aren't surprised by the news?" C's lips curved to a smirk as she looked up at the Director. "The proof exists right before your eyes after all. I knew you would have put the two pieces together faster than anybody in the team."

"It did have me perturbed when realization struck me," Paylor admitted, returning the Devil's smirk with an enthusiastic smile. He rounded the laboratory and returned to the computer, arranging a few files scattered across the desktop screen. "But indeed, you are right; the proof is right here, and it leaves no reason to doubt. No wonder the child holds talents beyond expectations."

The teal-haired girl let out a burst of laughter. "You're yet to see just how true 'beyond expectations' is."

"Ah, I hope to live long enough to see that with my own two eyes."

Her smirk grew to a small grin and C waved her hand, dismissing the current topic. "Well, shall we get back to where we left off last time? I'd admit, your curiosity does impress me, Stargazer. However, even someone with an expertise as yours, you still fail to see the big picture." She made a show of examining her nails, her grin never faltering.

"Sea, care to explain?"

C seemed to be delighted in having the lead. "Since the day the Nova was revealed, you have been into that matter. However, there are still so many things eluding you—answers being the most of them."

Paylor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, that day left more questions than answers, especially as to how Young Kota was able to give precise orders that let the First Unit stand up against the Arda Nova and the Demon. Those events are quite intriguing, and yes, the answers to the questions it held are really eluding me."

"If... If I help you get the answers you want, will you work for me, Stargazer?"

"As strange as this sounds—the Devil itself aiming for a trade—I'll bite. What do you require and what is it that you're looking for?"

She placed her hands back on her lap and turned towards the waiting director. Her lips were now pursed to a straight line, her mischievous expression masked by utter seriousness. "You wish to meet Chotte, don't you, Doc? I'm going to give the very access to her, as well as information on Nova cells. In return, you will let me talk with the Demon."

"Are you worried about Young Kota?" The seriousness was immediately replaced by C's sputtering laughter. Even so, the man continued, "I know he's hiding something, most probably even from you."

"Stargazer, I'd recommend you stop poking your nose into things that is none of your business."

He leaned back on his seat, fingers laced together. "Alright then," he replied. "I shall uphold my end of the deal."

C gave a satisfied smirk. "The reason why you fail to see the entire picture is because your knowledge of Oracle Cells are too shallow. Granted, you know the most among the others, but still, it isn't enough."

"I'm in knowldege of that. And ever since the emergence of Nova Cells, things had only become even more hectic."

She hummed in response. "Flower might even know more of Nova Cells than you do at this time."

"You've been helping her?"

"Merely setting her up for a job she's bound to play. Back to the conversation, Oracle Cells are the building blocks of existence, Aragamis being creatures of crudely mashed together Oracle Cells around a Core. Johannes had the right idea—he started to refine these raw blocks to pull out something much more grandeur. Thus, he arrived at something that would be best called Fake Nova Cells." The man listened intently, while C continued to speak, "The Singularity held naturally refined Oracle Cells. They were no longer crude and Black, but sophisticated and White. Their structure isn't no longer limited to destruction, but grants the ability for creation as well."

Paylor tapped on the surface of his desk, yet his attention remained on the pale girl. His lips curved up to a small smile of his own, the man craning his neck slightly to the side. "Does this mean you were also created from these Nova Cells then?"

"False. But let us move onto something else."

"Have it your way."

"The two Nova seeds were created in case he doesn't find his Singularity," C explained. "On the other hand, his IRIS seeds were simply... trials, if you will. They were Johannes' early attempt to make himself god—to bend them to his will, to hold their fates in his hands. By pure chance, his trials turned Oracle Cells not to their refined state, but something caught in between—Reinforced, if you even need a term for them. Because they only strengthen one aspect rather than the whole, they aren't as powerful as refined Oracle Cells, but still greater than regular Oracle Cells."

The doctor nodded in understanding. Truly, the phrase 'the more you know, the more you don't know' couldn't be any more fitting. It was like unraveling a door only to find a lot more other doors behind. "These... Reinforced Cells you speak of... They are the reason the Young Captain could overdrive his Bias then?"

C's lips stretched to a pleased grin. "Exactly, and it is exactly why little Alyssum could form a simple link with him. They have different but compatible Reinforcements."

"However, you say that Alisa can do such because of her participation in Johannes' IRIS Project, right? The Captain, on the other hand, has no records in IRIS. Yuka said so herself."

The devil gave another hum. "Lotus. Alyssum. Borage. Iris. Quite a mystery how it all came to be, yes?"

"Fate sure has its strange way of weaving destinies together," the doctor agreed with another nod. "And what about the Demon? You said it isn't like the regular Nova Cells."

"Ah... That's an Apostle; imagine Reinforced Nova Cells, but greater." She then sprang back to her feet, adjusting slightly her blue, furred hood. "I'll get you some materials so you can work on a gadget. I'll be right back." Without any more words, she left the Stargazer to his thoughts as she left the room.

Whether it was just a coincidence or fate really pissing her off out of spite, C found a figure that made her pleased grin twist to a sour scowl. The other seemed surprised at the sudden encounter, but didn't appear unnerved by the expression. "C—"

"Get lost," she hissed, attempting to push her small frame past the redhead gunner.

Kota didn't budge. If anything, he placed his weight on his legs and feet so that C will not be able to push him away no matter what. "We need to talk."

"You idiot!" The girl bellowed at him, forcing her way through. It wasn't easy, however, to force herself past something or someone way heavier than she is. She's no fighter, and all the moves she'd used against Soma were mainly for self-defense. It isn't going to work on Kota, not in a state like this. "Get the hell away from me before I break your neck!"

The threat was not enough to scare the persistent redhead. "No, we NEED to talk! Right now!" He insisted. He tried to grab for her wrist, but she immediately pulled back before Kota could get a good grip.

"Kota, can't you read the mood?" She asked, voice a little softer now. Her teeth were still bared before the redhead though, indiciating she isn't one to go down without a fight. "I'm fucking pissed at you so get fucking lost, you ass!"

"Not befoe you explain why you are such in a bad mood."

"Why?" She spat. "Seriously, you didn't even consider WHY would I be in a bad mood?"

He did, actually. He had been mauling over it for the past days. Although there could have been other answers as to why, there is this one that just hits him right in the gut whenever he thinks about this whole shenanigan. "Ánoia."

It was then that C exploded. "I spent my whole life fighting to NOT let that fucking Demon invade my head and take control! What the fuck did you do?! I TRUSTED YOU, KOTA! I TRUSTED YOU WITH CHOTTE! I TRUSTED YOU WITH THIS WHOLE FUCKING BULLSHIT BUT YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN THE DOORS FOR THAT FUCKING DEMON!"

Kota called it right. Flowers and chocolates would definitely not work here. He felt as though he was walking the plank—a long and brittle plank—with an angry whirlpool swirling beneath him. One wrong step and he is off to certain death. He wished Soma wasn't wearing his earpieces and was hearing this argument, but then again, there's no certainty that the dark-skinned God Eater would aid him. If anything, he might even rip off the plank from where it was fastened and send the poor boy plunging to his doom.

Soma isn't the best choice of an emergency ally, but he might be all that Kota got.

Unless of course someone walks into this scene, which is unlikely.

For now, Kota would have to carefully thread this plank. "You don't have to be angry," he tried again, forcing himself to not crumble in front of 144 centimeters of boiling rage. (He _honestly_ tried not to burst in laughter when the thought passed his head.) " _She's_ just misunderstood."

The piece of wood he was standing on began to crack, and he knew it was such an ugly sound. " _She..._ " There was a tinge of disbelief lacing the Devil's voice, and it was an obvious sign that Kota had made a wrong step. "Did you... Did you refer to it as a ' _SHE_ '?! DID YOU?!"

"C, you don't understand—"

"Imbecile, the one who does NOT understand the weight of the situation is YOU!"

"But she—"

One hundred and forty-four centimeters of pure rage is no joke. Kota wondered if he might even have enough time to run back to where he came from and quit this whole ordeal. He isn't sure if he's ready to die just yet. He hasn't written his last will and testament! What would his mother say?!

 _Kota Fujiki, 16, died of absolute foolishness_ _—_ his friends wouldn't be pitying him. Hell, they'd be laughing!

 _No turning back,_ he told himself. _Fix this once and for all, Kota._

"If you say one more word, I'm going to break your legs."

He swallowed. "Are you... Are you worried about me?"

"Just WHY would I be worried about you?!"

Another step forward in this dangerous, brittle plank. The wood was creaking under his feet, slowly sagging under his weight. "Chotte wasn't conscious back then. You didn't even know she was alive." She gave no reply except for a small huff, which only made him feel that they might be feral Gboro-Gboros waiting for him in that whirlpool. "I just... Be honest... I want to... to know— Just tell me... Were... Were the feelings you had for me—" He might as well jump and feed himself to those stinky fish legs. "—w-were they actually yours?"

It was one thing to laugh at his stammering. It was another to laugh at his sputtering nonsense. He swallowed again, thickly this time, the hairs at the back of his neck rising. C was _laughing_ and it's just as bad of a news as Deusphage Aragami breach. "You're not trying to tell me it was that Demon's, were you?! Get real, imbecile! It's named Demon for a fucking reason!"

"She's real, just like you misunderstood."

"Kota, I'm warning you."

"No, listen to me. Ánoia is just—"

"SHUT UP!"

"But she's just like you back then!"

He didn't have the time and the chance to avoid the incoming assault, and the kick hit him right on the face. The redhead stumbled backwards and groaned in pain, his vision suddenly growing wobbly like a wild spring. C didn't give him the opportunity to recover; she pounced again, tackling the gunner to the ground and holding him by his shirt. "FUCK THE SHUT UP!"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Kota, another word and you're dead. _I mean it._ "

"But— Listen to me. I just want to help Ánoia. She's—" A blur of movement was caught by the corner of his eye and he momentarily took his attention away from the raging Devil on top of him. Chotte stood on the side, golden eyes watching them. Her lips were pursed to a straight line, and she said nothing. She was simply looking at them—at him.

And then disappeared within a blink of an eye.

"Kota..." There was a different kind of danger lacing C's voice now, and he had to swallow thickly again before looking back at the pale, teal-haired girl with a whimpered reply. "Tell me, what did that child do? Did she wait until you looked at her, before vanishing? ... Did she?"

"Uhm... W-Well."

The smirk that donned the Devil's lips was far scarier than any he'd seen in his lifetime—perhaps even more than the Pita or the Arda Nova or the Nova itself. "I see. Then at least I'll take satisfaction in breaking you, knowing fully well you had broken your promise to me. I fucking told you to WATCH. OVER. CHOTTE. DIDN'T I?!"

* * *

He figured it wouodn't take very long before one of them appears on his doorstep.

Soma was just beginning to indulge in the silence and peace when the Devil walked in, ivory skin drenched in red. Her clothes were stained, and her jaw strained. "Moonboy, I need your help."

The dark-skinned God Eater cocked up a brow. "Is that blood?" He frowned. "You don't even bleed."

She didn't give an answer to his question. "You better go and save that imbecile." The words came out of her mouth in monotone, as though it was something that wasn't exactly a big deal. Of course, seeing the Devil covered in blood and saying he needs to help 'the imbecile' is not too big of a deal. He closed his book and dropped it beside him, kicking his feet off the bed. Afterwards, he stood up. "I left him half-dead in his room."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke, "Alright. I'll bite; why?"

Without much of a warning, the pale girl lunged for him. But Soma isn't Kota. He has dealt with C many times in the past and is leagues better than the bastard when it comes to physical combat. He deflected the assault with much ease and grabbed the girl by her hood, before tossing him to one side of the room. After crashing against his counter, rattling the drawers and the cabinets and his ceramic BEST DAD mug, (he should tell Mayu to not just carelessly leave it on the counter) the bastard didn't move. "If you had completely lost Sunshine because of that imbecile, would you have let him live? I did it for reasons you would have." She clicked her tongue. "If it weren't for a whiny little brat, you would be mourning for an actual death."


	9. By a Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuka chuckled, moving towards the smaller girl. "Alright, who did you kill this time?" Her lips spread out to a teasing grin as she asked.
> 
> "Tried to kill."
> 
> It caught her off-guard and she blinked. "... Okay?"
> 
> C turned back to her, and Yuka figured that if C had normal eyes, she would be looking back at her with utmost seriousness, as though this time, things aren't a joking matter.
> 
> They weren't.
> 
> "Kota."

She woke up screaming.

Yuka scrambled out of bed, clutching her chest and catching her breath.

It wasn't like she thought. This whole deal is far from over.

Minutes had come to pass before the sting on her chest subsided, and she was able to calm down. Shaking slightly, the blonde forced herself up. The faint moonlight was casting glow through the window, seeping from the thin, worn-out fabric that acted like a curtain. It was the dead of the night, and the world around her was silent.

Well, save for the Sariel screeching loud and clear in the air. Yuka sighed, pushing herself back to her feet. Blue eyes flicked towards the window, the butterfly Aragami visible from the panes of the window. It hovered in the air, blanketed by the night. However, not even the darkness of the sky was able to protect it from the thorn that pierced right through its torso, eliciting a shrill, pained cry from the beast.

It struggled to free itself from the assault, but its thrashing and flailing only caused the assailant to press further. More thorns erupted from within the Sariel's body, and it finally hung dead in the air. Drops of blood dripped and stained the pristine white thorns, and it only took a few good minutes for tendrils to peel off from the body of the primary spike. They enveloped the dead Aragami slowly as the thorn itself retreated, until the Sariel's corpse disappeared from within the body of Yggdrasil, devoured.

Afterwards, all was silent once more.

Yuka left the window and slipped into her boots. When she opened the door, Aki was on the living room, hunched over a low pile of papers and living the night through a cup of coffee. "That's the third time since the First Unit's visit. I thought you said they stopped." Green eyes left the surface of the paper and peered up at her.

"I thought so too," the blonde replied with a sigh. "I'm wrong, unfortunately." She breezed past the Noah captain and to the small counter, pouring herself a share of the still-warm coffee. "So, you're the one on night duty."

The redhead returned to the papers that held her attention a while ago. "More or less. Yggdrasil's the real MVP though. Been up and about eating every time it gets the chance."

"And the papers?"

"I was out the entire afternoon doing field study, and the persons-in-charge just filed a written report about the settlement's status. I've been going over them for quite a while now to see what things should be worked on. Apparently, a few Cocoon Maidens appeared on the greenhouse and the tree devoured them, plants and all. We've stocked up on foods and medicines, but you know it wouldn't last long." The captain flipped through the paper and focused on the next one. "Our scouts have also reported frequent Aragami sightings within the vicinity. Considering we fought off that massive black Vajra, I think this is to be expected. Adding to that—"

The sound of soft chuckles made her pause. Yuka was leaning against the counter, indulging in her own cup of coffee, with eyes bearing a delightful glint. Aki cocked up a brow in question. "You've changed over the short span of months," the blonde said, smile peeking from behind her mug. The other female quickly feigned ignorance, returning to her work instead. "What happened to the 'We're only here for work' attitude?"

"It's your fault," Aki quipped, leaning back on her chair and her expression serious. It caused an outburst of laughter from the other God Eater, who desperately tried to suppress her giggles through her palm. "If you hadn't started doing these and those, I wouldn't be reading these reports at twelve midnight."

"A little help goes a long way," Yuka replied once her laughter had diminished to breathy giggles. "They're a little less fortunate than we are, and it wouldn't hurt anybody to extend our hands towards them."

The light casted a warm glow on a pair of emerald green eyes. "Attachment..." Carefully, they peered back up at the blonde, who was smiling at her coffee as though it was the best in the world. "It would hurt us more than it would do them, especially once we leave or if they..."

She knew what the older God Eater meant to say. _If they die._ Once they're attached, they would carry the weight of these people's lives forever. They would feel responsible, in-guilt, destroyed inside.

But that's an _if._ What if they don't? What if they manage to survive? What if they _live_?

Yuka's always been taking these chances. What else is new? "Eh, it's a feeling we eventually get used to, isn't it?"  She brought her gaze towards the other, only to find that Aki had averted hers. "Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the redhead managed. "That's to be expected from someone in the primary Assault Force anyway. However..." Her fingers curled around the handle of her own cup of coffee. "... on contrary to what you're thinking, I'm not new to seeing death beforehand." She took a small sip before returning to her speech. "I grew up in the Outer Ghetto. Back then, every day was utter chaos."

The blonde snorted in return. "Does it compare to the chaos within the four walls of a laboratory?"

They stared at one another for lasting seconds, and both smiled. "Though the deal about the Armored Wall was great, it didn't stop Aragamis from attacking. I suppose, you get where I'm going. Death is not as much of a stranger to me as you think. Though, I don't think I could compare to you or to anybody from the First Unit."

"Well, we've all been to that situation. The only thing that's different is how we handled them." Her thoughts dwindled back to Soma, who alone carried the burden of deaths around him. It must have been... tough, and Yuka just had to fool him _twice._ She should present a proper apology when she returns and make it up to him for real. No person in the world should suffer that much.

It had been quite a while of silence that Yuka didn't even notice until Aki spoke again, "The breeze is actually pretty refreshing. It might help you get those troublesome things out of your head." Yuka looked up from her coffee, blinking at the captain. "You've been frowning at your coffee for minutes now."

She blinked again, this time at the beverage that had grown cold in her hands. "Oh." The cup was but halfway empty, no longer steaming hot. "I suppose I could use some walk." Aki passed her a small (professional) smile and a quick nod, and Yuka returned the favor before padding out of the room in light footsteps.

A chilly gust of wind greeted her the moment she opened the door, the cold feeling managing to creep under her skin before her system managed to adjust. Breathlessly, she stepped out into the silence of the night, unarmed.

The lack of noise was relaxing. In the first few steps, she looked up at the moon that hung in the dark sky, faint patches of green seemingly visible in such a distance. "I've been here for months, Shio," she began with a sigh and no particular destination, "but I didn't think I'd miss everyone more than I do now. It's tough to be this far away from them, and I imagine it's a whole different level for you. They say it's okay, and they assured me I'm forgiven but..." There was another sigh, slender fingers tucking strands of golden blond hair behind her ear. "... I think it's me who hasn't forgiven myself completely. I don't even understand why."

Her words were followed by another sigh.

This is silly. She's having a conversation with the moon itself, a massive heavenly body hundred thousands of miles away from where she is. It would never give her an answer, much less understand her woe. Even if Shio is physically beside her, she doubts the poor Aragami girl would comprehend this much complication of human emotions. No, definitely not yet. It would be a bigger headache explaining the concept itself.

Yuka stopped.

Perhaps if she had done _more_ that day, there would have been no need for Shio to leave.

Perhaps if she had become the Singularity Director Schicksal wanted, Shio would have stayed with the First Unit.

Perhaps this is what the terrorizing nightmares are all about—the things she could have done that would make everyone else a lot happier.

She didn't even notice the Ogretail until its blood was tainting her skin. Her initial reaction was to jump up in shock, staring wide-eyed at the Aragami. It twitched and growled in pain, impaled on the stomach by a thorn that sprouted out of solid ground. She instinctively reached for her God Arc, only to find that Knightfall wasn't anywhere near. She had wandered to the outskirts of the place... without her God Arc.

The Ogretail struggled against the thorn and reached forward with its jaws to where she was. It was then that another spike grew out of the ground, piercing the Aragami's body. The poor thing spasmed and whimpered, before finally hanging limp. Barely able to catch her breath, Yuka passed the massive Nova tree a glance, tipping her head slightly in a nod.

There was something short of a soft grumbling sound, and she simply took it as the tree itself accepting her gratitude, regardless of how weird it sounds. If anything, she was more surprised on being caught off guard by an Ogretail. Plus, it is quite uncommon for them to be getting this close to place when the tree is high on guard; most often they know it is better to stay away than make yourself food for the bigger predators.

Aragamis are very much like animals, only more vicious and dangerous. Still, a difference in behavior could always mean something has happened.

Yuka wished she brought her God Arc along.

She also wished this wouldn't be anything _too_ major.

Despite her lack of suitable weaponry, the blonde picked herself up and began to patrol the vicinity.

It didn't take very long for her to discover that it was just (thankfully) a large group of Ogretails running amok. They crowded around her, hungry predators they were. The Aragamis certainly appear much more agitated than their usual behavior, and anything out of control is certainly much more dangerous.

The first one lunged with a mad intent to devour, and Yuka grabbed it by its bare fangs. With every bit of monster and/or human strength she has, she held onto the growling Aragami and tossed it over to the side, where it crashed onto another two. Thorns sprouted out of the ground as finale, impaling the Aragamis that were piled on top of one another.

Another one followed without so much of a rest, and she drove her knee right to its skull. Though she prides herself for having been broken a Prithvi Mata's bonds, it would be a lie to claim that it doesn't hurt on her end. After all, this is an Ogretail's _skull._ However, there was no time to maul over that, and she let another set of thorns to keep this one in place and dead.

She _should_ have taken her God Arc, then she could bash these bastards' heads with so much ease. On another note, this is a pretty good way of letting out some steam.

The next Ogretail was then kept in place by more thorns, and she dug her hands to its soft underbelly, ripping the core right out of the thrashing beast. With it hanging limp, Yuka broke off one of the thorns and slammed it down hard on the head of another approaching Ogretail. There was a short, cut-off wail of pain before it collapsed on the ground by her feet.

There were only three left, and with hands drenched in blood, she was the one that attacked. One sent a flurry of spikes towards her direction, which was evaded without much difficulty. In split second, Yuka had taken down the other one, piercing it with another thorn from the ground and having its core stick right out of its body. The broken thorn she held in her hand was tossed like a javelin, straight towards the opened mouth of the second Ogretail, and it fell to the ground.

She then moved, parrying the final Ogretail, before tearing its mouth open until the core presented itself.

"Get a grip, Sunshine."

Yuka snapped back to reality, momentarily staring at the visible core in confusion. No longer certain of what she was about to do, the blonde dropped the dead Aragami and straightened herself. There was a sigh that rose in the air between them.

"Looks like the longer you stay here, the more control she gains. It won't be fun, you know, if she ends up keeping you locked up in a display cabinet like a prized doll. What, after all the effort I placed on you? I don't own you, but there still are things you have to do for me."

"What are you talking about, C?" She lifted her head to find the information broker standing before her, arms crossed and lips pursed to a slight frown.

The Devil averted her gaze. "Just rambling."

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Yuka decided to dismiss the topic rather than ask the pale girl. She scanned the litter of corpses, then the blood on her hands. There was another sigh. "It's fucking midnight. What brings you here in this time of the... night?" Under the faint moonlight, she almost failed to notice the blood covering the pale girl's clothes and skin.

Irritation bloomed on her masked face; Yuka had spent quite a while with this Devil to notice the changes in her mood. "Sunshine," she began, "I might have fucked up and I'm not sorry about it."

Yuka chuckled, moving towards the smaller girl. "Alright, who did you kill this time?" Her lips spread out to a teasing grin as she asked.

" _Tried to kill._ "

It caught her off-guard and she blinked. "... Okay?"

C turned back to her, and Yuka figured that if C had normal eyes, she would be looking back at her with utmost seriousness, as though this time, things aren't a joking matter.

They weren't.

"Kota."

* * *

Yuu was stirred awake by loud voices coming from the room over. Rubbing sleep from his blue eyes, he got up and went for the door to push it open. Yuka was seated in front of C, her back turned towards him. The pale girl, on the other hand, was standing, a scowl drawn over her face and her arms crossed. Aki was present as well, leaning on the wall next to his door. "What's with all the noise?" He asked the captain softly.

"Beats me," she replied in an equally hushed voice.

"You can't just attempt to murder anybody because they _fucking piss you off,_ C," Yuka spoke, voice strained.

"He deserved it," C argued in return. "He more than pissed me off." The blonde gave an exasperated sigh, palming her forehead. "He was helping the Demon." The statement, whatever it meant, caused Yuka to stop and stare at the other. Her lips curved up to a slight frown. "He was helping the Demon, Sunshine," the Devil hissed. "Do you realize how much trouble that was?"

He heard her try to argue back, "Kota can't even—" but then cut herself off with a sigh. Yuu doesn't understand what was going on, but it sure was placing the blonde in stress yet she refuses to believe the information broker's claims. "You know what... I give up arguing with you on this shit. You're coming with me later when the sun is up—"

"I'm not going back there."

"I'm keeping you right where I can see you, C. That's why you're coming with me to the dam northwest to check on the people there. That is, once I get my head sorted out, and my morning coffee."

"Why can't you leave her here?" Yuu finally asked.

"I'm not leaving this bastard with you guys. Who knows what she'll do?" She frowned. "I'd rather have me deal with her." She turned to the teal-haired girl and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "Come on, you're staying with me until it's time to go."

She made a show of inspecting her fingernails as she was dragged away, frown never dissipating. "Won't you be buying me dinner first though? Though, you're always too forward with Soma so I suppose it's out of the question."

Of course, no fucks were given and the pale girl was tossed into the room. Yuu found himself a little irritated at the situation in their hands. Why does C have to do that—whatever it is that she did? Why is she building a scene that will force Yuka to return to the Far East Branch?

He'd already have limited privilege to spend time with his sister and yet even C deprives him of it. That's not fair.

"I'd be honest..." The sound of Aki's voice made him perk his head up, finding both females exchanging short glances. "... I thought you'd pick up your things and leave the moment she mentioned something about trying to kill Kota—that was the one with the mess of a red hair, right? The pretty boisterous one?" Yuka nodded. "Attempted murder _is_ quite a big deal, Yuka."

"She also mentioned something about helping the Demon," Yuu added, despite his initial worry. "What was that supposed to mean?"

This time, the blonde sighed, but didn't meet their gaze. "It's... It's just an inside joke between the team. A pretty bad inside joke."

"How bad?" Aki dared to ask.

"Aegis Island kind of bad."

"Shouldn't you be hurrying back there then?" Yuu questioned, carefully examining the older's reaction. His fingers curled and uncurled to a fist, and there was a slight twitch on his lips. There might as well be veins of anger popping out from somewhere on his face but not like he could actually see it.

To their surprise, Yuka simply shrugged and finished her second (according to Aki) coffee. "Uhm, have you both met Kota?" She gave a rather helpless smile, in contrast to the strained expression from earlier. "He's not the type to stir the big troubles. C does not lie, of course, but sometimes she... exaggerates. Maybe he did mess up on something, and maybe C did beat him up for it, but how much damage do you expect from a person who is literally as light as, what, eight kilos?"

"You are extremely... nonchalant about this."

"Besides, there are already plenty of people there that can sort this whole issue out. There's Director Sakaki and Major Amamiya. Daddy Lindow and Mommy Sakuya will keep the kids in check. And then, Soma—everyone's favorite big brother. He'll take care of this... surely. They don't need me there."

" _Neechan..._ you're not drunk on coffee, are you?"

"Psh."

* * *

When Soma told them the news this morning—while they were just going back after a mission no less, his voice was so dead that it was either the issue is no big deal or it actually was more burden for him. Anyhow, it sent the three of them into panic, racing to the laboratory in a flash that they almost didn't fit through the door.

"What's going on?" Lenka asked, breathless.

It had been quite some time since they saw Director Sakaki once again sitting behind his computer. He didn't look too happy, leaning forward with his face pressed against his laced fingers. Soma stood on one side of the room, arms crossed together. His eyes slid towards them for a moment, but he said no word, and instead returned to glaring at the director.  "We have..." The man began. "... a pressing matter to attend to."

Mayu craned her hea to the hooded male's direction. "Dad...?"

The dark-skinned God Eater gave a sigh. "The bastard almost killed Kota, and had the audacity to walk to me all drenched in blood, asking me to save that idiot."

Alisa gave an incredulous gasp. "What?!"

Soma didn't look appreciative over having to repeat himself. He grumbled under his breath, but replied nonetheless, "I said the Devil almost butchered that idiot."

None of them relaxed at the slightest. The captain was still trying to catch his breath, but it didn't stop him from asking questions out of concern, "How is Kota now?"

"He is... hanging by a thread," the director answered, his expression growing grim.

"And C?"

"Gone," Soma answered, gaze flicking over to Mayu who had sat down on the edge of the couch where he stood next to. "But what's more interesting is the claim she made; that she did it for a reason I would have killed him for sure, and that some whiny brat stopped her from completely finishing him off." He made another low grunting sound. "Kota right now is behaving very much like Yggdrasil."

The raven-haired captain thickly swallowed. "By that, do you mean attacking anything that gets close?" The veteran God Eater gave a nod. "H-How?"

"I would have gone and tell you to take a look, but I don't think you'd stand a chance," Soma snorted. "Anything approaches and a powerful bias field erupts, Kota being the source of it. We've ran a few tests to see the effects of the bias field, and apparently, it places Oracle Cells into a state of frenzy and terror—dementia, if you will. If he is really very much like Yggdrasil right now, there's high probability that there can also be physical assault if the bias field proves ineffective."

Alisa stumbled slightly as she inched towards the couch, Lenka keeping support to assure she doesn't fall on her knees. "I... I don't understand. What _exactly_ happened to him?"

Soma clicked his tongue. "Are you finally giving us answers, Old Man?" He barked at the director. "Or are you going to keep quiet like you did with Yuka's situation?"

It led the man to sigh and lean back on his seat. "This was bound to happen eventually." The words were heavy and everybody tensed. He was speaking in the same manner he did with their blonde senior's condition, as though there is very little that could be done. "All of you remember Aegis, yes?"

"Aegis?" Mayu perked up and turned to Soma, who only replied with another grunt and shifted his attention back to the director.

"It has been quite a while," Lenka replied, looking over to Alisa and then to Soma, both giving him slight nods of their heads, "but we certainly do."

"Young Kota..." The director sighed, his expression growing more troubled after every word. "He paid a price far more severe than any of you did. In fact, you had seen a partial of it firsthand."

The Russian female didn't even realize she was holding onto their captain's hands. Lenka, for his part, didn't seem to mind her anxious squeezing either. "What do you mean, Director?" Alisa asked with a shaky voice.

It was Soma who answered with a scowl. "The idiot has gotten himself infected, and the Old Man had been quiet about it this whole time. How many times does this have to happen for you to realize that _we_ are part of this madness too?"

"W-Wait." Lenka's golden eyes blinked in confusion, shifting between the dark-skinned male and the director. "What do you mean infected?"

"You've seen the changes yourself. Strands of his hair turned teal in color, and there were white patches of skin on the upper portion of his face. Those were the results of him having put on Sea's mask. His body is unable to handle the power of the Nova cells, causing its invasion and forceful rewriting," he explained, and not even the sound of a single breath was heard inside the room. "Although, it doesn't seem enough of a reason to have Soma kill him, as Sea had claimed. This is only my hypothesis but... apparently, the Demon, Ánoia, had survived by invading Kota."

The room erupted into a loud "WHAT?!" except for Mayu whose voice had barely managed to make an audible "Demon?" that Soma still heard. Alisa's eyes were wide with disbelief, her hands shaking slightly, Lenka was visibly conflicted, and Soma was gritting his teeth. Mayu was the only one who seemed to look lost, unable to understand the sudden tension coating the atmosphere.

"Does..." The captain found his voice. "Does Kota know about it?"

Nobody gave him any kind of an answer, though it was obvious, judging from the director's expression, that such fact was within the Old-Type gunner's knowledge. Soma's hands balled to fists and he growled, "I might have killed him for that. No, I _will_ kill him for sure."

"You're going too far," Alisa chided with a frown. "Rather than thinking of that..." Her head cocked over to the director seated behind his computer. "... why didn't Kota ask for help? We might not be able to prevent this from happening, but at least, we would have known what to do."

Paylor gave them the simplest answer. "Kota wanted to help Ánoia and Chotte."

"HE WHAT?!" Soma growled, scowl deepening.

"Who's Chotte?" Mayu asked at the same time.

The silver-haired female blinked, quite unsure of how to register the newfound information. "Why would... Why would Kota even want to help the Demon?" The words escaped her lips nearly in a whisper, her free hand folding to a fist on her lap. It doesn't make sense; it's a given that their redhead comrade is kind at heart, but why the Demon? Except for the help it gave them during the battle against the Arda Nova, which didn't come free of course, it was nothing but trouble. In fact, END was the reason they lost Yuka in the first place, yes?

END had goals of her own. It wanted to devour the Arda Nova's core. It wanted Yuka to start an apocalypse of its own.

Why would Kota want to help that Demon?

"Young Kota looked troubled with something," Paylor replied, "and it wasn't the fact that the eye was gaining in strength."

Lenka arched up a brow. "Eye?"

"There's a pitch black eye on his forehead, from where his body is slowly getting invaded." It was Soma who answered, and as he spoke, Director Sakaki pulled up a few data from his computer to the monitor. The screens flashed different photographs of said 'eye', showcasing the progress of its growth since the incident at Aegis Island. "It is also the true source of the bias field that appears around him. He's been seeing the Old Man about it for quite a while now."

Mayu tugged on the dark-skinned man's sleeve, blue eyes looking up at him. "Can something be done for him?"

This time, it was Director Sakaki who have a sad sigh. "I'm afraid there isn't. In fact, what's actually perplexing is that while we can't exactly help him, the Demon is seemingly trying to keep Kota alive."

"Of course, it doesn't want to be destroyed," Soma followed up, "so it is forcibly extending its influence over the idiot's body and tries to save him. However, by 'saving' him, it meant consuming him completely. Not like we can get the Demon's Nova Cells to stop. Aside from the fact that it is too powerful and influential, the bastard has beaten him to pulp so bad that if he isn't a God Eater, there's no way he'd survive those blows. In short, part of the reason Kota is still alive—though barely—is thanks to Ánoia."

"Couldn't Mom help?" Their attention all fell on the young blonde who was returning their stare with round, hopeful, blue eyes. "If Kota-san is acting like Yggdrasil, and Mom is the only one who can get close to the tree... Is there a possibility that the same applies for Kota-san? Plus, she's on a Nova Cell study spree, right?"

Leave it to Soma when it comes to crushing hopes, tearing them to pieces under the weight of his foot. "... She won't make it," he said sternly, refusing to give the young God Eater even only a single glance. Whether it was to not witness the hope die in her eyes or something else, they wouldn't know, for he quickly hid under the safety of his hood. "Even if she decides to go back in a heartbeat, it'll be too late—"

Mayu opened her mouth to argue, but eventually relented, shrinking back to her position on the couch.

"—unless we help the Demon to grow."

Alisa's head snapped back up to the dark-skinned man. "Have you gone out of your mind? Why would you want that?"

"Kota is in a perilous situation," Director Sakaki sufficed. "Right now, only Ánoia is keeping him alive, but even the Demon's power wouldn't be able to uphold that for long. At this point, we only have two options: we exterminate the Demon _and_ Kota, or supply help for it to stabilize but risk having him consumed by the Demon."

"I vote for extermination," Soma declared, no sign of hesitation on his voice.

The Russian's eyes widened before pointing accusingly at the man. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" She cried. "We have to save Kota! He's one of us!" They shared a glare for more than a minute, neither letting themselves be beaten.

Lenka held a look of conflict in his own eyes. "But then... the Demon would grow stronger, which would end up consuming Kota either way." Alisa turned to him with a 'How dare you' glare. "Don't get me wrong. I want to save Kota as well, but would letting the Demon grow in power be enough of an answer? I mean, it would... _kill_ him in the long run." No longer able to stand the pointed glares of the silver-haired female, he turned to the Director for salvation. "Have we tried looking on all possible angles? Is there really no other option? Nothing else we can do to help him?"

"Surely, the Devil has the answers," Soma snorted, "but as usual, she vanished after causing this much trouble."

Paylor sighed, pushing up his glasses. "At the current pace, Young Kota will not survive in the next four hours. We have to act before the time is up."

"Time isn't a problem."

Their stare met the determined gaze of blue eyes. "Are you nuts?" Soma hissed. "Time is _exactly_ one of our biggest problems here. If we don't work out a solution in FOUR hours—"

"Another four hours." Soma stopped, obviously taken aback. Mayu looked like she was ready to cross the border of their father-daughter (more or less) relationship and stand toe-to-toe with the male in this argument. "I'll... I'll suppress the Demon's cells through Chronus, slow down its growth and get you an extra four hours."

His eyes narrowed. "How are you sure you can do that?"

"You don't question time, Dad." She frowned slightly. "So, is that enough? A total of eight hours for you, Director Sakaki and Mom to work out a solution to Kota-san's condition."

He didn't look too convinced with the idea, most especially because there was no rebuttal from the Director. Although it sounds possible, and the only better option they have at the moment... can she even do that? Can her God Arc even do that? He might have a bit of trust issues, but he'd been past enough lies and half-truths to learn his lesson. "What's the catch?" He asked, just as the waiting stares of sets of eyes began to grow heavy.

Mayu quickly averted her gaze. "Nothing... Nothing for you to be so worried about." She peered back at him for no more than a few seconds. Soma was frowning—clearly not impressed. "I promise I'm not lying! Probably just... just a bit of fatigue. I've never tried using it on something as big as this."

"What do you mean?" Lenka asked.

"It-It's a bit complicated!" She squeaked almost immediately. "I'll go ahead and get my God Arc ready." She slipped past the hooded male with her head lowered slightly.

Her light steps echoed throughout the emptiness of the laboratory, and Soma only managed a frustrated sigh once the girl was out of sight. Not-so-discreetly passing a glare at the man behind the computer, the white-haired God Eater pulled out his phone. "Is there anything Alisa and I can do to help?" He heard the captain ask as he worked with the gadget.

They all turned to the Director for answers. He sighed. "Well... I'm afraid there is nothing much you two could do for this matter. Reinforced Cells could only do so much." His attention flicked towards the pair, Alisa looking as though she's ready to cut a throat open. "I understand that this is too much for me to ask, but until we find a solution to this... situation, you would have to handle the missions as you regularly do."

"W-We understand," the Russian replied begrudgingly. She then stood up, Lenka being seconds late in following. "Director, if... If the options end up being back to _those,_ please..." The female lifted her head quickly to meet the old man's. "... Please do _not_ allow Soma to decide on it on his own. I still believe there is a way to save Kota without... without _extermination._ "

"Of course."

"Thank you. Please excuse us."

Swiftly, she left the room. Their captain said a few words that generally meant the same thing to Soma, the two God Eaters regarding one another with a nod before the younger exited the laboratory as well. There was the sound of his voice calling out to his female comrade shortly after he stepped through the door, and Soma managed to make out sobbing sounds that eventually grew faint in his ears.

Finally, the beeping sound came to a stop. "Yuka—" He wasn't greeted by a silly pet name or a cringey cry of his name or anything else of that sort. The other end of the line was dead silent, save for the sound of breaths, and it made him stop in a second too long that made Sakaki stare at him.

Before the man could make any comments, he set his voice to work. "—we need you home."

"On my way."


	10. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Given the fact that Sea made the limiter for Chronus, I'd wager she knows what she's doing. Just make sure to follow her lead and everything should go down fine." The man himself didn't sound so certain, but it wasn't like they were presented any other choice. Kota remains in the clutches of death, and wasting any more time like this means they're putting Mayu in danger too. Lenka and Alisa rose from their seats and prepared to move.
> 
> "Just great, we're once more neck-deep into your shit," Soma grumbled.
> 
> C snickered, "Aw, come on. I didn't ask you to take a deep breath and dive, did I?"

Kota isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's smart enough to understand that he isn't dead. Yet.

The ungodly amount of pain forcefully crammed into his body is the best testament for that. He knew it wasn't the case, but it felt like an Ouroboros had completely flattened him to the ground using all of its limbs and its massive body. Who knew a fiery eight-kilogram ball of rage could do as much damage as an Aragami the size of a mountain? Getting on the wrong side of C was one thing, receiving the beating of his whole life from her is another, and being completely ignored by Chotte during the entire mess was just a different problem in its own right.

He might really have deserved this.

But it felt weird to not have any regrets. Kota had always placed himself a step behind others, and with his rather laid-back nature, Alisa and Lenka both outshone him in more occasions than one. It felt like the first time he ever stood up for anything he felt was right (excluding the part where they fought against the Director because it _was_ the right thing to do), and it was _good._ Even if it meant being thrown to Death's door like a trashed ragdoll.

"Are you really this much of an idiot?" A wave of relief washed through him at the sound of the sullen voice. It was hard for him to keep track of time, but he figured it isn't an understatement to claim that he hadn't seen Ánoia for quite a while now. "You should have expected that she will go berserk upon mentioning me to that little one."

He opened his mouth slowly, but it did nothing but rasp his throat even more. Even in this resonance, it was a little hard to speak. "How are you?"

"You're still worried about me?" The Demon sighed in both disbelief and defeat. "Do you even have a grasp of what happened?"

"I, uh... got beaten up badly?" He tried for a laugh, but the muscles in his stomach were in a little too much of pain that he only managed a few chuckles. If anything, the pain felt as though it was burning his whole body instead. "Oh, and Chotte is angry at me."

"Those are the least of your concerns," END told him in reply. It was hard to recognize any emotions from the monstrous face before him, but Kota would indulge himself in the idea that even the slightest concern was present in the other's voice. "You're dying, boy."

"I doubt it's that bad." He gave a shrug, despite the pain in his shoulders and arms. "I mean, it does hurt like hell, but C is weaker than me. Pain aside, I'd even imagine nothing happened."

"She wanted to take me away from you."

"... Why?"

END's primary eye flicked towards his direction. "My presence is lethal for you. Literally. She understood that the only thing that could save you from your own stupidity is to forcefully take me back. Heh, it would mean she'd have to put up with me once again, but I doubt it even matters to her at this point."

"Okay, but _why_?"

This time, the Demon scowled, but Kota did not so much as flinch. "Are you this dense?" She hissed. "It had always been because of Chotte! It was never for you! She doesn't care about you—only for that girl! Though, of course... she doesn't know the truth."

"What's the truth then?"

"I can't tell you." She snorted. "I won't tell you. You don't even have time for that, idiot."

Kota frowned slightly, but it felt like even the muscles in his face were in pain. "Hey, I tried, okay? I tried my best to help you. I didn't want you or Chotte to suffer... at all."

END gave him a lasting stare, which was quite unnerving considering the intense glow of her primary eye. "I had to stop that little one before you get a serious backlash and perish from the result." Kota simply stared back in question, unsure of where the Demon is leading the exchange. "If she had taken me, there would still be Nova Cells left in you. Those would have consumed, killed, or mutated you into a really nasty Aragami."

The redhead swallowed. "Th-Thank you."

"However, she caused enough damage to me in the presence, weakening my influence over the cells. Now, they _are_ going berserk and trying to consume you."

Kota blinked. "Wait." His eyes were as round as ceramic plates as he stared at the Demon in disbelief. "So I'm going to die because of that? Can't you—I don't know—control them or something?"

END deadpanned. "Why do you think you didn't die the moment they were agitated?" He appeared to settle down a bit at the realization, his shoulders relaxing slightly. "But my strength is waning," the Demon continued. "I can only keep you alive for a little more period of time, hours at most."

"I see..." The redhead answered in a low voice, now avoiding the other's gaze. He started to shuffle slightly on his feet. After a while, he peered up at the Demon, who had not moved an inch. "Can we... somehow help Chotte?"

At first, it was silence. Finally, he heard a small sigh. "Alright. There is something you might want to see." He could feel his consciousness drifting away slowly, as though being dragged away, but he forced himself to stay with END as another memory began to play.

* * *

"You. Fucking. Lied."

Yuka disregarded the murderous tone present in the voice. She glared at the teal-haired girl from the corner of her blue eyes as she stood by the helicopter's door, wind gushing right on her face. "No, I didn't."

"You said we're going northwest!"

"And we did, didn't we?" Iris blue eyes darted back to the obviously irritated information broker. "Half-truths are just as damning as lies, aren't they?" The Devil gave a scowl in response, to which Yuka continued with a shrug, "I'm C 2.0. Deal with it."

C crossed her arms. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Can't kill me while you need me," the blonde quipped. "Why are you so against going back to the Den anyway? Not like anybody there can harm you. Kota's unconscious and half-dead, so he won't be bothering you for a good while, and Soma's hits do not really hurt you, do they? Really, the only person you have to be afraid of is me."

"I'm not afraid of you." The two females fell into a silent staring game, neither wanting to surrender. It was after a while that C relented, crossing her arms and scowling deeply. "You can't save him anyway."

Yuka averted her gaze to the view of the Far East Branch from the distance. "Fate and will could do so much, C. Once all else fails, it's only then we'll say that at the very least, we tried."

It was in the middle of a rather downcast discussion when one of the laboratory's back doors opened, and everyone lifted their heads just in time to witness a familiar figure walk in to the room. Their mouths fell open as the blonde strode in, wearing a displeased frown before she went to study each of them with that firm, blue-eyed gaze. None of them spoke. After a while, Yuka gave a tired sigh, her shoulders relaxing slightly. "I got you a present." Without much effort, she pulled C from inside the room, and the information broker dropped on the floor of the laboratory, clothes dried with blood.

"The bastard Devil," Soma scowled.

"I love you too," C replied.

"Tell him that again and I'll be cutting your tongue off for good."

Alisa decided it's better to intervene now than let that threat become real. " _Sestra_!" She chirped out, throwing her arms around the female, who returned the affection willingly. "Kota is— He is—" Her rising sobs easily died down as she leaned onto the hand running its fingers through silver strands of hair. "Something's... happened to him and we can't... we can't do anything about it."

The older female's expression quickly softened. "I know, I know," she whispered. "Just take a breather and calm down, Alisa. Kota is going to be fine."

"You came earlier than expected though," Lenka noted, and although he still held a troubled look on his face, there was a good amount of relief recognizable from his expression. "Not that it is a bad thing—better actually."

"I was already on the way when Soma called. This bastard here came to me in the middle of the night saying she did something," Yuka answered, giving Alisa's head one last playful ruffling. "... And isn't sorry for it."

C didn't seem to be bothered with conversation. Instead, she allowed her attention to linger on the people present in the room, then towards the Director. "Where is Petal? Unusual for her to not be sticking to Daddy Dearest here."

Director Sakaki coughed once on his fist. "Young Mayu decided to remove her God Arc's limiter and is currently generating a Bias Field that has a temporal dilation effect on Young Kota." It caused him to be the center of attention inside the room; Lenka and Alisa shared a look of confusion, Yuka looked absolutely mortified, and Soma wouldn't meet her eyes.

"She WHAT?!" C and Yuka screamed in unison, shortly before the blonde turned towards the dark-skinned veteran and screeched, "Why did you let our daughter do _that_ —whatever that is?!"

"She's not our daughter," Soma snorted in return. "Also, I allowed her on the account that she can buy us four more hours."

The sound of C's laughter broke through the exchange of intense glares. "Oh gosh, Soma, you got to hit me." It didn't take the male a second to comply, and the information crashed on the floor, but the sounds of her laughter did not stop. "Hit me like a girl."

"Are you trying to fucking piss me off?" Soma growled in anger.

"Oh, right! Yuka, you hit me!"

"I'm not hitting you, C. The next time I do that, I'll make sure you're dead."

"Bummer."

Even Lenka's patience was growing thin that his golden eyes were glaring at the teal-haired girl. "Stop your games, C. What happened to Kota and how can we save him?"

C sat up, lips now twisted to a small frown. "As I said before, I'm not one of your subordinates so don't order me around. There's no real reason for me to answer to you."

"He is my Captain and you will answer to him like you do to me," Yuka scowled.

"You are technically superior to everyone here, _Lieutenant_ ," C replied with a shrug, "except of course to Stargazer, but I have no real reason to answer to him either." The raven-haired God Eater was left scowling to himself at the response he received; C was not very keen on cooperating, that much she had made clear. "But my pawns in the chessboard are in a bit of predicament..." While they wonder what her words could have meant, the pale girl turned towards Soma. "We need your God Arc, pronto. We have to get where Petal is."

"In the meantime," Yuka shifted her attention to the Director in waiting, "may I see the results of the tests you've ran? Then I'll go and see his condition personally."

* * *

It was good enough that Licca doesn't question his need for Evil One when he isn't going out to the field. She simply let him be with very little words, as she was busy working on a different God Arc. Although, she did remind him a few things about this and that, which he deemed he could maul about later on. "Where is she?" He asked the younger God Eaters as he stepped back into the laboratory.

" _Sestra?_ " Alisa lifted her head at the sound of his voice. "She hasn't returned from checking up on Kota."

Lenka blinked. "Isn't that a little... strange? I mean, no one has lasted within Kota's vicinity longer than a few seconds. Do you think... she's okay?"

Soma was moving faster than he was able to register what he was doing. He was speed walking without much thought, headed for Shio's former room. Alisa and Lenka stood up to follow in confusion, panic or worry—maybe all three. As soon as the door slid open, he barely had a second to spare. He grabbed the motionless blonde right at the waist and hauled her away from where she stood, before she could be struck once more by that sharpened tendril that materialized from Kota's teal-highlighted strands of hair. The two other New-Types stood in shock from the distance, as the tendril stopped mid-air right in front of him as though recognizing the dark-skinned God Eater. Shortly afterwards, it retracted back to Kota's unconscious figure.

"Seriously, you—!" His voice came to a stop when he saw her wide, terrified blue eyes, her fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"Alisa, get some water—quick," the raven-haired captain ordered immediately, as he knelt by the blonde's side. "Yuka-san, are you okay?"

It took a while for her breathing to regulate, and she gave a shaky answer, "Y-Yeah... Yeah, I'm good." The older female struggled to pull herself back to her feet. "I was just... a little shocked."

The frown on Soma's face deepened slightly. "Your legs are shaking," to which the other gave a sheepish laugh in response. Although, the way she desperately clung to Soma as though he's her final lifeline was not something easily denied. "Take a seat," he then told her, catching sight of Alisa entering the laboratory again with a tall glass of water on her hand. "And don't do anything."

"Have a drink, _bol'shaya sestra_ ," their Russian offered with the gentlest voice, watching as the other gave a slight nod and took the glass from the younger's hands. "That's puzzling though." Her gaze shifted towards Soma, who still watched the blonde God Eater with sharp, blue eyes. "If the Demon is acting like Yggdrasil, as you have said, why was _sestra_ attacked?"

"There is a thin line of difference between 'very much like' and 'exactly like'." The male frowned.

Lenka gave them a sigh, casting a quick, passing glance at his shaken senior. "This whole thing could have ended up bad. Let's be thankful that she isn't harmed."

"Just mentally scarred, probably," Soma snorted.

If Yuka heard them, she didn't give any kind of sign. The blonde simply stared at the remaining water on her glass, lips quivering. The only time she ever lifted her head again was when C walked in, seemingly surprised at the silence hanging in the air. Finally, Director Sakaki spoke, "Soma, you carried Kota here, didn't you?"

"The bastard asked for my help. I couldn't leave that kid lying on the pool of his own blood."

From his right, C snickered, "How considerate. Perhaps you've started to have a heart for others too, is that it?" The grin she flashed the veteran male was more than enough to have his flames raging. He threatened to bash her in the head with the weapon he now held in his hands, but Soma stopped himself and simply allowed his glares to linger. "Ah, the rabid wolf withdrew. What a pleasant surprise. This doesn't happen very often," C continued to tease. "Now if you are still on to saving that stubborn darling daughter of yours, you're going to take Evil One and come with me." She then turned to Yuka, whose eyes made clear she's still lost somewhere in space. "Hey, Sunshine."

Yuka blinked. "Y-Yeah?"

There was a slight pause before the information broker resumed speech. "Why don't you grab Knightfall and join us?"

"What are you trying to pull now?" Lenka asked with a suspicious frown.

"Resonance."

Their younger New-Types exchanged confused glances, questioning the information broker in unison, "Why?"

C dutifully answered, "As delightfully awesome you think Chronus is, it needs help in maintaining the Bias Field. That's where the extra God Arcs will come in handy. Plus, you're not letting Petal suffer alone, are you?"

Their dark-skinned God Eater quickly scowled. "What did you just say?!"

"Did you really think she's honky-dory trying to slow down the flow of time with her level of power?" The mortified looks on their faces were worth a delicious burst of laughter—to C at least. "I suppose that's what you're all about, huh? Being strong does not equate to being powerful. Not all the time."

Yuka almost dropped her glass of water with her shaking hands. "Why didn't you say earlier that she's in danger?"

The teal-haired girl deadpanned. "Just get a move on, would you?"

Soma moved around the annoying pale girl and towards Yuka, taking her by the hand and helping her get back up to her feet. The female, in return, clung to his hand tightly. The others didn't question why.

"Oh, and since the other lovebirds won't be doing anything else, I'd have you evacuate everyone on the training areas, the whole of that floor, as well as the ones above and below. You know, just in case the Temporal Dilution goes unstable and suddenly implodes."

The expression on Alisa's face was easy to read. It was obvious how uneasy and nervous she felt, and she turned towards the Director, "Uhm... Director Sakaki?"

"Given the fact that Sea made the limiter for Chronus, I'd wager she knows what she's doing. Just make sure to follow her lead and everything should go down fine." The man himself didn't sound so certain, but it wasn't like they were presented any other choice. Kota remains in the clutches of death, and wasting any more time like this means they're putting Mayu in danger too. Lenka and Alisa rose from their seats and prepared to move.

"Just great, we're once more neck-deep into your shit," Soma grumbled.

C snickered, "Aw, come on. I didn't ask you to take a deep breath and dive, did I?"

* * *

"Well, you look like you're doing great, Petal."

She jerked out of focus at the sound of the Devil's voice, and Mayu lifted her head to find the pale girl flanked by two familiar people. "Dad? Mom?"

Before either of them could say a word, there was a flash of energy and blinding light. Being the closest, it was Mayu who took the brunt of the outburst and flew backwards. Even Soma and Yuka were held back by the force, and C was the only one who remained steady on her feet. "Oh, I guess not."

"Ugh..." She groaned softly as she rose back to her feet. "You know I have to remain focused, C."

The other shrugged. "You're lucky this time though. I mean, if things had gone worst, who knows? You could be trapped in the space-time continuum for, well, forever."

Yuka walked towards the smaller blonde and ran her fingers through her hair before wiping the string of blood that was dripping from her nostril. "Are you alright, Mayu?" The bottled water Alisa had given her before she left the laboratory was then handed to the child, who twisted the cap open and took a drink.

"Y-Yes, Mom. Just a little strained. It happens." She tried for a small smile as Soma drew close as well, though he didn't try so much for an affection other than placing a reassuring hand over her head. "What are you two doing here? C, why did you bring them here? What are you planning?"

The Devil flashed her a grin. "Well, they're here to take some burden off your shoulders. Can't you see how considerate your parents are?"

"We would have done it without your bullshitting," Yuka frowned.

The teal-haired girl dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "Alright, alright. Say whatever you want. Just go ahead and charge up, yeah? We need a hella lot of power."

The training room was barren with people, and any evident from the shock a while ago was non-existent. It was the only room available where she could keep people from waltzing in by surprise, and even the observation room above was blocked from access. There is a chance that the adjacent training rooms aren't empty but the walls in between are thick enough to keep any form of damage inside. Mayu watched, uncertainty in her nerves, as Soma walked toward one corner of the room, God Arc in hand. Yuka did the same shortly, but not before pressing a small, gentle kiss on her temple, which did nothing to soothe the crease of her eyebrows.

They both got into position, and Mayu turned to C, who gestured at her to start.

With a helpless sigh, she picked Chronus up from where he had fallen. The young blonde took a deep breath and twirled the weapon on her hand before raising the blade above her head. As the pommel of the God Arc hit the ground with a light 'clank', there were faint noises that sounded like mechanical gears whirling. The round metal plate sitting on the blade pushed itself forward slightly and started to turn.

A pool of red light was beginning to bloom on the center of the room, spreading outwards like tiny, calm waves. Mayu tried to concentrate harder, trying to ignore the presence of both adults in the room and the blood trickling down her nose. She'll certainly get a pretty bad scolding after this.

But that's a problem for later. She's doing well with the Bias Field, and it hasn't done any damage so far. C hadn't said anything either so it was safe to assume it's all good.

"Lovely, but is that all you got?" The question caused Mayu to lift her head slightly. C was facing the two veteran God Eaters, who both had an ungodly amount of power surging from their Buster Blades. She doesn't know how much power the Devil needs, but if that much energy was directed towards her, she'd probably just back away and leave.

Soma scowled at the information broker. "The God Arcs can't handle more. What do you mean with that?"

"You aren't suggesting to overload them, are you?" Yuka asked in suspicion.

"You both know you can handle much more," C insisted. "I don't put weak pieces on my chessboard."

"You want us to wreck our God Arcs to save that idiot?" The dark-skinned male growled. "Evil One won't have a serious backlash, but you do realize that Knightfall is only a prototype, don't you?"

In response, the masked girl shrugged. "Eh, I suppose it's pointless anyway. I mean, all this power you've built up together doesn't even reach a mere percent of what she'd been maintaining for the last few hours." She gestured towards her, and both God Eater's gazes followed. Yuka gave a light gasp.

"C, just... just get them out of this mess." She could already taste her own blood, and Mayu could only wipe it with the back of her hand. "They have higher chances of ending up in trouble than I do."

She caught sight of Soma casting her another glance, before turning his now-irritated expression towards the Devil. "We just have to hit limit break, right?" It only took a flash of grin from the information broker for Soma to return his attention back to the overflowing surge of energy on his blade, which only continued to grow even more—far more than they ever handled since they were children.

"Soma! What are you doing?!" Yuka cried, grabbing onto his arm. She had seen what this amount of power does. She had seen what this amount of _his_ power does. It led to nothing fruitful.

"Well, he won't save the imbecile," C replied, "but do you think Moon kin will stand by and watch his precious Petal vanish into the abyss?"

"C!" The girl pleaded from afar. "Could you stop pouring oil on the fire?"

Yuka gave a defeated sigh. "I suppose, there's no point in idle chat." As soon as she said that, the surge of power coating her blade spiked even more, as though hers and Soma's were constantly gaining the lead over each other.

"Mom! Dad!"

C's mad grin was now directed to her. "Relax, Petal. As I've told you before, you have nothing to worry about as long as I'm here. You've been practicing, haven't you? Save that imbecile. Go ahead and try."

* * *

They managed to get everyone to leave the specified floors safely, as per C's instructions, and they were very grateful for the cooperation. Although there were a few people who questioned the sudden need (they seem to be very anxious to know if it is an Aragami attack—it is understandable), and neither of the two knows how to construct a good enough answer, the staff and God Eaters obediently followed. It was an order supported by the Director after all.

It had been quite a while  but Alisa and Lenka hadn't heard a word from either of their seniors. They were both trying to ease themselves, with Director Sakaki sitting on the lobby with them and constantly reassuring them that everything will be fine. "There might be a few bumps on the road, and there's a possibility that this isn't a smooth ride," he was saying, "but you don't think they would simply drop Kota into that pit, do you?"

"That's true but—" Alisa was immediately cut off by alarms blaring through the speakers, monitor screens blinking an angry red color. Hibari ran past them and into her position behind the desk, cup of coffee nearly slipping from her hands. "Wha—What's going on?"

Flashing red light usually don't mean good things.

"We're detecting a powerful Bias Field," Hibari announced, and Director Sakaki was already beside her on the counter. "Now determining primary source..." The alarms died down as soon as the operator started her work, along with red flashing lights.

Since their rescue of Lindow, they have been detecting more and more of these Bias Fields—an anomaly in Oracle Cell that somehow affects God Eaters in various ways. Director Sakaki suggested it may have been existing since the supposed Devouring Apocalypse, as an effect of the Nova, but only have they taken drastic effects lately. There were some other God Eaters reported of "leaking", losing Oracle ammunition mid-battle. Since then, Hibari had been working twice as hard to detect Bias Fields and relaying the information to God Eaters in the field. "Di-Director Sakaki, the anomaly source is right inside the Den!"

Everyone present in the room stopped and stared in horror at the operator. "Does that mean Aragami could come barging in here?!" Alisa heard one rookie ask.

"It's only getting stronger!" Hibari added, which wasn't really helping in calming down the people around her. "We've never encountered something like this before. How...?"

As if on cue, Soma and Yuka—to everyone's surprise—stepped out of the door right across the operator's counter. Even Hibari fell silent, staring at the blond female who didn't seem to bother about the attention she was getting. Instead, her fierce gaze was on Soma, both of them with their mouths pulled to a scowl. Mayu followed behind them in tiny steps, her head hanging low like a child ashamed of her parents fighting in a public place. "Why the fuck would you let that bastard handle it?! WHY ARE YOU LETTING HER CONTROL THE ENTIRE FUCKING BIAS FIELD?!"

Yuka finished tying her now-short hair to a low ponytail. "What do you want me to do? Let Mayu do it?!" The little girl flinched at the sound of her name, but said nothing. "Look, if you want to waste time yelling at people's faces, leave me out of it. I have things to do." Angry footsteps came barreling for the elevator, Soma not too far behind and exuding an aura of death and danger. The doors of the elevator after Mayu had gotten in, but it took minutes after that before anybody in lobby actually spoke.

Hibari's lips twisted to a dangerous smile, the corners of her eyes crinkling. "A sudden evacuation, Yuka returning and not through the front door, a Bias Field inside the Den, and a vocal competition. So, who is going to tell me what's happening around here?"

Both Alisa and Lenka swallowed.

* * *

"P-Please don't fight, Mom, Dad!" The little squeak cut through the deafening silence like bullet on thin glass. Mayu wanted to curl up in a small ball right before them. Both adults glared accusingly at one another for a few more seconds, before their shoulders relaxed slightly. Yuka moved behind the computer, booting it up, while Soma remained rooted on his place, arms crossed and lips curled to a frown.

It took a while before they spoke to each other. "Look," Yuka began, "C doesn't care about Kota—not one bit. If she had a choice, she wouldn't be coming back here. But as long as she'll be beneficial to what we're doing, she'll cooperate—whatever that means in her vocabulary. We have six hours at most to do something about Kota, and there's a slight chance C will hold the Bias Field active longer than we intended to. What have you and Director Sakaki found out so far?"

The dark-skinned male unfolded his arms and moved behind her, maneuvering through the piece of technology. "After the events at Aegis, that idiot had himself infected with Nova Cells, and has been keeping the Demon alive inside him. In result, it is extending its influence in his body and continues to grow—which is the only thing that keeps him alive."

"So, their joined at the hip, huh?" The blonde's own lips curved to a slight frown. "Then that makes END the source of all the attacks. Right?"

Soma gave a nod. "Naturally, it doesn't want to be eradicated, and it will drag Kota down with it if the situation ever comes to that. The Bias Field might be some sort of defense mechanism to keep anything from harming Kota."

"But you said you were able to take him up here without a hitch," Yuka said, craning her head slightly to look at the male. "The Demon didn't... attack you?" They stared at one another and seconds ticked before she jolted into movement, swatting Soma's hands away from the computer as she worked.

"Wouldn't that be because of the Nova Cells?" He offered.

"It doesn't answer why I... why I was attacked." She shifted her focus on the computer, working as she spoke, "This is Director Sakaki's computer, so my lab results should be here somewhere."

"As well as everyone's after the events of Aegis."

"Good."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Mayu couldn't help but ask. She was trying to see the female from behind the monitor screens to the best of her ability without leaving her spot on the couch. "What would happen if we just let both Kota-san and this... err, Demon to live? Will it be a very bad thing? I mean, it's trying to save... Kota-san, right? So it couldn't be as bad as everyone thinks."

Yuka was silent at the inquisition; Soma, not so much. "We fought it months ago," he began, "It wanted to destroy _this_ world. It wanted to kill us all."

"I don't know, Soma," the older blonde interrupted. "Mayu might be onto something here."

"It killed you," he growled. "Is still that not considered 'as bad as everyone thinks'? If I had the say on this matter, I'd destroy that Demon without a second thought."

The other huffed. "At the expense of a comrade's life, Soma? I thought you would have at least changed... after Shi—"

"Just get that damn thing done."

On contrast to what she expected, it didn't make the situation any better. If anything, it only seemed to make the tensed aura between them to worsen. Mayu was unsure of what to say anymore, so she simply clamped her mouth shut and watched both of them work in silence, with the bits of bantering every now and then. How long will C voluntarily keep the Bias Field active? She should have stayed in there to make sure the pale girl doesn't make any fuss. The younger God Eater couldn't help glancing at the clock, carefully counting every passing minute. "That's... strange," Yuka whispered against the silence.

Soma sat up from his spot on the couch and covered their distance in two strides. "What is it?"

"The Nova Cells have different signatures. Look at this—" Soma followed the movements on the screen, until he was showed one of the many diagnosis tabbed. "—this shows the signature of the Nova Cells in Kota's forehead. It matches with yours. Now this—" She flipped onto another tab, showcasing a different result. "This one is an examination of the Nova Cells from the tree. You see, it's a match with my latest records Director Sakaki has. But if you put the two next to each other—"

It only took him a few seconds to find the differences. "The signatures don't exactly match. If we do a field reading, they'd come off as two different Aragamis." He pursed his lips to a straight line, momentarily tearing his gaze from the screens to catch a glance of Mayu, who had fallen asleep on the couch. "You probably don't remember this but..." The dark-skinned God Eater began, rounding the computer and taking off his jacket. "Back at Aegis, the Demon said something." Soma draped his jacket over the sleeping child, who shifted slightly and held the clothing tighter around herself. "'Gods possess only the power to create. Demons could only cause destruction.'" His blue eyes turned back towards the other God Eater, who was studying him just as keenly. "'But, if you put together two seeds in a vessel created to withstand such power? What do you get? An Aragami with the will to erase and reshape the world.'"

Something within those lines seemed to jolt her lightbulb on, and though he seems bewildered by her actions, Soma returned to her side.

"Found it. And— _fuck._ "

"Enlighten me what I'm supposed to be seeing here." There was no need for that really; Soma had been having deductions of his own, and he could pretty much tell where Yuka is headed now. Still, a part of him wanted to give her that satisfaction like a detective lightening up once he had pieced the clues together. Plus, Yuka has yet to share what she had discovered about Nova Cells during her study of the tree, and there might be a few points he's missing.

She wasn't so pleased about having to do the explaining. "Assuming there are two kinds of Nova Cells—A and B; we'll label Kota's as A and the tree's as B. They are both Nova Cells, but they have difference in composition that clearly contradicts one another. This right here—" She pointed at the new scan visuals on the screen. "These are Shio's—the Singularity's. Cell signature indicates Nova Cells, and its composition clearly shows similarities to B cells."

"So, Shio is the same type as the tree, Yggdrasil, is that it? Then the tree could have resulted from a Nova piece evolving into that huge, living tree."

"No, no. I did say they are similar, but they aren't exactly the same either. Take a close inspection and you'll find that the Singularity cells also has A cells in it. You wouldn't notice them until you examine further, and they're pretty hard to see because B cells appear to be the dominant one."

He blinked. "You haven't conducted an actual experiment and you can already tell as much?" He asked, voice coming off with a tinge of suspicion.

The tone of his voice made her flinch, albeit slightly. "I have... I have basic information about the cells from the tree," she answered, meekly now. "And C has been providing me bits of information every now and then." 

"So, Shio is the same type as the tree, Yggdrasil, is that it? Then the tree could have resulted from a Nova piece evolving into that huge, living tree."

"No, no. I did say they are similar, but they aren't exactly the same either. Take a close inspection and you'll find that the Singularity cells also has A cells in it. You wouldn't notice them until you examine further, and they're pretty hard to see because B cells appear to be the dominant one."

"Then if we relate the Demon's words to this whole crap, those are Demon and Goddess Nova Cells, is that it?" This is the point where everything the Demon had said months ago would start making sense. It did refer to Yuka as 'Goddess', didn't it? And if Goddess Nova Cells are the B cells, it makes the other the Demon Nova Cells—which he and END has. Is that it? "So we find that out," he then said. "How does this help that idiot's situation?"

Yuka's head swiveled back to the direction of the computer screen. "I... I don't know. I just thought finding out why you were the only one not attacked would give us a good step forward."

"And do we have that step forward or not?"

"Well, maybe. The reason you were able to come into contact with the unconscious Kota might be because of the presence of what END called the 'Demon seed', but there's a chance that it's because you are in a higher hierarchy than the Demon itself."

Soma could only stare. A... hierarchy? What is she talking about now? He stands in a higher ground than the Demon itself? "I won't say I know the exact levels of the hierarchy but..."

"Mom...?" Yuka's head snapped away from the screen and quickly turned towards Mayu. The other blonde had stirred awake completely, rubbing her eyes and Soma's jacket pooling on her lap. "Are you done?" She blinked sleep off her eyes before a yawn. "Oh," the girl then said, smiling sheepishly. "I've always fallen asleep waiting for Dad to finish his work, and I'm either carried to bed or wrapped in a snuggly blanket. This is..." There was a sniff. "... the first time I called out my mom. It feels a little odd."

The veterans exchanged glances, before Yuka stood up with a sigh. "Well, we aren't made much of a progress, honey," she told the child, running her fingers through her hair. "Do you want to go sleep in your room?"

Mayu shook her head. "I'm worried about C and Kota-san. And Alisa-san and Lenka-san might need my help in missions too. How many more hours do we have left?"

"Still plenty enough," Soma answered from behind the computer. "There's no point trying to force yourself awake. It would be a bigger trouble if you suddenly fainted in the middle of battle. Take some rest." It had completely slipped their minds that it probably took a lot to create a Bia Field to counter the Demon's, and they were too busy discussing the matter that they have completely forgotten that despite being a God Eater, Mayu is still a child.

The young girl took the jacket on her lap and hung it on the backrest of the couch. "Mom, can you sing me to sleep?" Yuka appeared perturbed at the request that she pulled back slightly. "I've never... had my mom do that me."

"Oh, dear," the woman chuckled. "I don't think I can deny that simple request. Come." She ushered the girl to stand up. "Dad is going to take care of things for the time being."

"You bet," Soma hissed from his seat, scowling. He watched as they disappeared behind the door, eyes returning to the clutter of images on the monitor screen. Oracle Cells had been present on Earth even before he was born, and yet they still surprise them with so many questions. After a while since the two had left and a soft melody had been ringing in his ears, he received a call. He grunted slightly, not wanting to disrupt the tune, but answered the call nonetheless. "This is Soma."

"Uh." It was Licca. "We might have a problem?"

He would have only cocked up a brow if it hadn't dawned to him that the other was not physically present. "What is it?"

"C just walked in to the God Arc Storage Room and took Mousy Blow without saying a word. I don't know what she plans to do with it!"

"What?!"


	11. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soul-shaking scream erupted as the waves of energy began to expand, pitch black eyes burning in rage, as its power was unleashed.
> 
> First, that irritating male has to die.
> 
> Second, that female will be devoured.
> 
> Then, the source of the suppressing field needs to be destroyed.
> 
> And finally, that other pale monster must be slain at all costs.
> 
> Freedom has a price and it was not going to give it up anytime soon.

C was staring in delight at the God Arc in her hand. In other cases, it should have devoured the pale girl whole, being an entity unrecognized to the weaponized beast. However, on the Devil’s grasp, the weapon remained inactive, as though it had a mind of its own that knew this person is one not to be trifled with. “It’s entertaining how they all left me here,” she mused, “confident that I will buy them enough time to sort this shit out.” The training room was still empty with people, and the Bias Field continues to create ripples of energy on the ground. “Seriously, they still trust me— _she_ still trusts me.” There was a small cackling sound that erupted from the information broker’s lips. “I don’t know if I should be shocked, pleased, or... maybe just insane because I’m talking to myself.” There was another sound of laughter as C easily dismissed the Bias Field. “What they don’t understand is that time isn’t really a huge problem here. The idiot just needs a kick-start.”

She paced the empty room. “I know you can sense me, Ánoia. I can feel you too.” C shrugged, finally coming to a stop. “Well, this time, I’m going to help you out, but I expect a generous payback.” She gave the God Arc on her hand one more glance before she threaded for the door. “With Licca telling Moony-kins what I did, I’m pretty sure he’d be rushing out to strangle me. Heh, best be avoiding him then.”

The girl slipped past halls and corridors, not minding strange stares she was receiving from less-informed people. C hummed as she continued on her way. There are alternate routes to the laboratory, routes even the most curious like Kota don’t know. After a short while of moving here and there, C arrived at the end of a hall, the section elevator sitting silently halfway across. There was no sign of Soma, nor anybody else. With quiet footsteps, she slid into the laboratory.

There were no sign of activity. A drop of a needle could easily break the silence. C waltzed past the couches and the computer, nonchalantly walking towards the door to the right. “Now then...” As soon as she spoke, teal tendrils of hair rose to action, slithering in the air as though calculating what actions the Devil might take. She paid them no attention, their possible harm not seeming to bother her at the slightest. “Remember the core you wanted so much back at Aegis?” Her lips twisted to a manic grin, as the tendrils continued to slither, a little more aggressively now. C lifted Mousy Blow.

The tendrils made a sound akin to hissing.

With neither remorse nor hesitation, she tore the core right out of the God Arc like it was paper. Naturally, the core itself protested and tried to retaliate, sending teal tendrils to bury onto the girl’s pale arm. C disregarded them as she would have anything else. “Now, now, play nicely, would you?”

Her grin grew devious as she swung her arm, sending the core flying towards the unconscious boy. It landed square on his forehead, the sphere erupting into a dozen more teal tendrils that began to fight furiously against the already existing ones, like beasts trying to gain control.

She watched as the sight unfold, the Bias Field around fluctuating rapidly. The inconsistent surge of power finally converged, shortly before erupting into a blast of energy. The lights died out. The Den fell silent.  “Help that idiot?” She snorted as she spun on her heel and left. “Impossible. Help the Demon save his life?” C shrugged. “The question is: will she be using this chance to save him or herself?” The Devil laughed to herself.  “If that boy was right and the Demon really did fell for him—which is such a ridiculous idea—he’ll have his tiny chance to survive. Otherwise, I’m going to enjoy as the idiots try to mop the floor with a monster that would make that fake Nova at Aegis look like a mere baby.”

* * *

Mayu must have been so tired, she slept through the chaos. The entirety of the room shut down to darkness and Yuka wasn’t surprised that the child didn’t even stir. If anything, she is more surprised by the fact that a Bias Field can actually manipulate time, albeit to a certain degree. Why would anyone put such huge responsibility in the hands of a child? Life truly is just strange and terrifyingly cruel. Children should be allowed to enjoy this part of their lives.

After a while, the emergency power brought the place back to life. It was... quiet. Shouldn’t a lot of screaming and panicking be expected during situations like this? Yuka carefully left the bed, tucking the sleeping child underneath a blanket and left the room. The hallway was empty with people.

Strange. What was the power outage just now?

When she got on the elevator, Soma was already there, not seemingly as estranged as she is. “What happened?” She asked.

“The bastard took Kota’s God Arc,” he answered, “and then the entire facility just dropped down.” His lips were pulled to a slight scowl. “Who knows what that asshole could have done with it? She should be keeping that Bias Field stabilized.”

Yuka blinked. “The entire facility... _went down?_ ”

“Didn’t you hear me the first time?”

“Nah, I just love hearing your voice. It’s... revitalizing.”

The game died right there and then as the male snorted. “By ‘down’, I meant the exact same thing during... during Shio’s kidnapping. Everyone’s unconscious, collapsed on the floor, on couches—everywhere.”

Even her expression grew serious, not wanting to delve further on the events of _that_ day. She doesn’t harbor any hatred towards the Aragami girl, but it was that day when things spiraled to utter chaos. She had put them behind her since, but as much as possible, she’d rather not reminiscence about them. “Oh. Then we’re the only ones awake, unaffected.” Because it were only the emergency generators pumping power through the Den, the elevator moved a little more sluggish than usual. Yuka wished it didn’t; Soma can be quite inquisitive when he wishes to be.

“Yuka.”

She swallowed. _I don’t have answers_ , the blonde thought.

“Welcome back.”

It took her by surprise that she spun to look at him, but Soma had already turned away, instead staring at the closed doors of the elevator, lips pressed to a slight frown as though nothing was ever said. Yuka relented to a small, delighted smile, shoulders relaxing as they dropped. “It’s good to be back home, _aibou_.” The strange warmth bubbling  in her chest was an alien feeling. Blue eyes darted over to his direction. “Do I get welcome back kisses?” He grunted in displeasure. “No? Too bad.”

And then it was just the sound of her laughter. “I wish...” She whispered in between her subsiding giggles. “... it could be just like this all the time. Fun. But then, there are less fortunate souls out there, struggling for survival, and I can’t help but feel guilty that I’m leisurely enjoying my life when I should be doing something to help them.”

“If it’s a sin to enjoy your own life, then that makes everyone here sinners,” he snorted. “You have the right to indulge yourself, and damn it is whatever they think.”

She giggled. “You really have changed, haven’t you?” The question earned another small grumble from the male, and her lips pursed to a small smile as she turned away. The elevator had arrived at the laboratory’s floor, and the lights turned green, an indication that doors will open soon. “Shio really changed you, huh?”

“What are you—”

But the doors opened and Yuka strode forward with only a smile on her face, walking a straight path until she could wrap her hand around the neck of a certain grinning information broker.

From the elevator, Soma clearly heard C’s voice as she snickered. “Too late, Sunshine.”

Afterwards, it was Yuka’s voice. “Soma. Get Mayu.”

* * *

It wasn’t certain what exactly happened, but there was no letting this freedom come to pass. Whatever was suppressing it a while ago had suddenly weakened and left it to its own. The Demon itself was weak, but there was something comforting in that state—fresh preys to predate on and grow stronger. However, in the current state of things, it was linked to this frail body that hunting was impossible to achieve.

Another suppressing force came, clearly different from the first as it emitted a powerful field of energy that slowed the Demon’s actions tremendously. Despite that, it tried its best to weave itself over the host, slowly encompassing the mass in its tendrils. A foolish entry forced a delay on its work and instantly, the Demon moved to attack. However, the designated prey managed to slip from its grasp, saved by _that_ irritating male.

Should she have fallen prey, it would have been much easier to relocate and leave this puny host to die. Along with lessening the strain placed on itself, there would also be a far juicier source of power to devour. It was the perfect opportunity, and yet taken away once more. The fact that it was this difficult to obtain it only proves how much more beneficial it would be. But the situation had dwindled to a path the Demon didn’t want, and there is nothing it could do. Time was ticking away slowly, and it could only be contented of its current host, as it continued to completely consume it.

The process went on for a long period of time, and despite the unseen force that seem to slow it down, the Demon managed to progress just fine. It was sometime during that when the field vanished abruptly, finally freeing much of the Demon’s power. It entangled the host entirely in a short span of time, and would have devoured it completely if a figure had not walked into the sight.

Another female, pale and small. Power was emanating from such a tiny frame, the Demon recognized, and the girl had brought something much more delightful than any prey it met so far. It hissed in anticipation. awaiting for a chance to strike. If it would be rash like it did with the others, then this one might slip from its grasp as well. It won’t have that, so the Demon laid in wait, watching the female’s lips move as though something was being said.

Then she threw the small orb right at it. In that slip of a moment, the Demon could no longer contain its excitement and it entangled the core in its own tendrils, which prompted a fight for its own survival. Naturally, it irritated the Demon into pushing the invader back with its own strength. It was a bit of a struggle but the Demon eventually won, the core having now assimilated and a new strength burned within itself as it began to reconstruct itself.

It was almost finished with the process when they appeared again, the irritating male now carrying a sleeping girl on his back. They seemed shocked to see that the core had been completely absorbed, the Demon only taking a few seconds to reconstruct its own body and deconstruct the previous host. Now, it stood before them, standing in its full height and sneering viciously at its spectators. Of course it was remembered, and the Demon remembered them just as clear. It could clearly remember them from the island where they had fought before for their lives.

At that time, it was suppressed despite its great efforts. Everything was right in its hands but still, it lose to these... lesser beings. But now, now that it managed to become free, now that the forces limiting its actions have all vanished, it was time to have revenge. And everything is set on priority.

A soul-shaking scream erupted as the waves of energy began to expand, pitch black eyes burning in rage, as its power was unleashed.

First, that irritating male has to _die._

Second, that female will be _devoured._

Then, the source of the suppressing field needs to be _destroyed._

And finally, that other pale monster must be _slain_ at all costs.

Freedom has a price and it was not going to give it up anytime soon.

* * *

Kota was beginning to get used to the darkness surrounding him. Even the constant headaches were beginning to become more and more bearable. He remembered having a chat with Ánoia, saying there was something she wanted to show him. He knew he didn’t die, because his head is still working surprisingly well. Or at least he thought that it’s the right thing to do, since—who would think that you can’t think when you’re not dead?

The redhead blinked to himself, confused, and decided to simply lie in wait.

Eventually, the darkness disappeared in a flurry of colorful lights, but not in the way it used to. Instead, the memories arrived in a montage of overlapping pictures. At one point he caught sight of a girl that reminded him of Chotte, which only made him wince at the slightest. She was always the center of the montage, and Kota could experience everything she went through, as though he was in a 4D cinema—but more.

What was surprising was that she wasn’t like the girl he learned to know—stoic, taciturn and stubborn, but most importantly, blind.

En. That was what she was called.

The montage began in an orphanage—at least that what he thought it was. En was there in a place with the other kids, who either feared or bullied her. They pulled pranks even Kota wouldn’t try, making her life just a general suffering. He could feel his heart tear apart at every terrible word, every ruthless strike. And then she finally snapped, getting into a fight with another girl that had provoked her. There was no telling where that strength came from in such a small frame, and considering she never got into any fights in the past.

But regardless, En fought back with all her might. That is, until adults finally pulled the two parties apart.

That’s when things went downhill. The bullying turned into fights, and the adults just started to care less and less about the kids to the point that they eventually threw them all out. En, as lone as she was, tried her best to make the situation seem a little better than it looked, but the other kids didn’t have the same train of thought, using any kind of excuse to make her a life more miserable by every passing day. It lasted for days, and it was barely a week when the Aragami attacked.

Kota watched disaster unfold. People ran for their lives and sought shelter. Those who fell behind were devoured, and even those who managed to reach the shelter were killed as the raging gods easily broke through. En ran into the other kids during the chaos, who, in the face of common enemies, helped her get to safety.

But _where_ was safety? En could not understand why. The children died one by one. One tried to lure a bipedal, skull-headed beast away from the group, and was killed as the others made a run for an escape. They scrambled to another shelter, but it was easily torn down by a gigantic tiger-like Aragami with a bright red cape. Kota could feel the terror, the fear crawling under every inch of his skin. He though breaches in the Ghetto were already bad but this...

This is hell on earth.

The redhead swallowed, watching as En’s final companion was devoured by a large, white flying monster.

En stared in horror at the human carcass, at the chaos around her. “Get out of there, get out of there,” Kota was whispering, body burning with the desire to just grab the little girl and secure her in his arms. But his feet were rooted in place. He couldn’t move. Finally, a scream tore through the air and the Aragami withdrew.

The girl laid unconscious.

Kota didn’t know for how long.

Eventually, one of the adults from the orphanage picked up the motionless girl. The mirage shifted until Kota was seeing some sort of facility, and there were two scientists—judging from their long lab gowns—that hovered above the barely wakening En. He didn’t know who the one was, but the other—Kota clearly recognized the man’s face, and he could only grit his teeth in rage. “Daigo Oguruma.”

Alisa’s doctor. The man responsible for her brainwashing to kill Lindow under the former Director’s orders. He was also the man who hacked the guiding devices, sending the Meteorite Operation to an awry situation. He was never caught, and Kota prayed that man knew better than letting himself be found.

He’ll pay for all the troubles he had caused the First Unit.

And now, with a sharp glare and gritted teeth, the redhead watched as the two scientists talked with the little girl about stuff he didn’t quite understand. If there was anything that he managed to make sense of, it was about En’s nearing death and their desire to experiment on her.

He could only watch in disbelief when En gave them her consent, because once it was over, she began to change to something he was more familiar with. Her face restructured itself over the course of months, until it became what belonged to a certain pale Devil he knew. But even then, the girl refused to wake up, even after the facility was attacked by a massive, flying Aragami that closely resembled a Sariel.

Black sludge broke out and fought with it, taking on a similar form before they all fled.

The memories then came to a stop, and Kota found himself facing Ánoia once again. “When...” ThebDemon started with a sigh. “... When you said that I’m the original Chotte, you were both wrong and right. You’ve seen my past... part of it.”

He lifted his head to properly meet her gaze, the image of En seeming to flicker in the Demon’s place. “I don’t really understand but... you went through a lot. Why are you in such denial?”

“I don’t want you to see what happened after _that._ But the next six years, I lived as this mindless beast in human shape, attacking humans and Aragami, devouring them and evolving like how an Aragami should. In short, I remembered everything of that.” Unsure of how to respond, Kota simply took a step closer and tried for a comforting embrace.

“You had accumulated so much grief and problems,” he said, “looping a number of times, but... telll me, they weren’t all bad experiences, were they?”

The Demon snorted, “Heh, why would you care?”

“There’s a reason you...” He came to a small pause, trying to pick his words correctly. “... like me, right?”

“Yes,” the Demon then answered, much to his surprise. “You’re a failure. Out of all the loops I’ve gone to, you stand out the most—the weakest, unfocused, unprepared, died the most number of times. Seeing how you lived this long in this loop is, heh... I’m close to considering it a miracle. Because of that, I came to the conclusion of helping and educating you. Since I have spent quite a few loops with you, I know what you can and cannot do, what you would need to get past each hurdle and get to the next step.” He didn’t even try saying anything, in fear that he might end up ruining the mood they share at the moment. Plus, he’s certain he wouldn’t even know what to say the moment he opens his mouth. “With my help, you’ll get to the very end… always.” Her lips pressed to a thin line, “But the end is destined to fail. There is no victory that waits.”

“So, you pulled a Soma.”

“I… what?”

“Closing your heart off and turning into a true Demon.”

“And what would you have done?”

The redhead gave a small laugh. “Gone insane in your place, maybe.” He grinned. “Either way, thanks for showing me and telling me all these. But… how can I—how can _we_ help you?”

“You’re… impossible. As always.” Ánoia then presented him another vision. “However, it’s too late. Always too late.” Kota saw the Demon itself chasing Yuka and Soma, who was holding Mayu secure in his arms as they ran. The older blonde was yelling, falling behind his male partner slightly, and trying to counter each and every single attack from the Demon. A barricade of thorns sprung from the floor in the hallway, blocking the Demon from their sight, but it was easily torn down by the beast and it continued to chase after them. “The Demon is already loose,” Ánoia continued. “I can’t stop her now.”

“What do you mean it’s—she’s loose?”

Ánoia finally broke free from the redhead’s embrace to face him. “She devoured your corpse and recreated her own body with it. You are dead.”

Brown eyes blinked in confusion. “But… But I’m right here! And—And so are you!”

“But I can’t stop it anymore. It’s grown far too strong.”

“But we can!”

“We?” She frowned. “You… You aren’t even wondering why I said you are dead, but you are still here?”

“Because you saved me, isn’t that right?”

“—Idiot.”

Finally, he managed to pull his usual carefree smile. “So, how can I help you?” He might not be as tough as Lenka, or as good as Alisa. He isn’t anything special like Soma or Yuka. And he definitely can’t hold a candle to Sakuya and Lindow’s experiences and skills.

But, despite the fact that he falls short in many aspects required in God Eating, he’s always ready to offer his hand to others. His smile grew to a grin, extending his hand over to Ánoia in front of him.

“There is nothing we can do.”

“Eh,” Kota shrugged. “Let’s try it anyways. We have to stop the Demon.”

“Idiot, even if you manage to do that, you… you will stay like this.”

“Like Chotte in your mind?”

“She—” She stopped with a sigh. “Okay, that wasn’t her. It was me—an act. I… I’m sorry.”

The redhead gunner have a small hearty chuckle as he scratched his head. “I don’t really get it but… that means Chotte is okay, right?”

They engaged into a silent staring game for a good while until Ánoia relented, shoulders dropping. “You’re not going to understand. I’m sorry. This is as far as we can go.”

He decided not to press further and simply smiled instead, pulling the girl close. “So, tell me, can we pull a Resonance?”

Ánoia sounded perturbed. “Maybe? Why?”

“If we pull the Demon here, would that mean you can go out and take control?”

“But if that happens—”

He chuckled again. “I’m going to get trapped with the Demon, right?” Finally, as his laughter died down and his eyes grew downcast, his smile turned small. “I don’t want to see my friends die. Besides… if we don’t do anything at all, not only will we have to watch the Demon destroy as well, but we would also have the last of our existence be doomed.”

Not breaking the connection between their gaze, Ánoia sighed. “—Idiot.”

* * *

They were running out of places to run to. Downstairs was not an option, considering most of the people in the Den have moved to the lower floors. Up was the only way to go; Soma scrambled forward as soon as the door opened, Mayu still fast asleep in his arms despite the chaos. He trudged beneath the open sky, running for the spot in the roof deck farthest from the door.

It was Aegis Island all over again.

The Demon is loose and there is nothing they can do to actually stop her.

Yuka came barreling out of the door from which he came, crashing onto the floor as another massive thorn sprang from the ground and blocked the only opening present. She had been dragging C along with her all throughout the chase, and the pale demon crashed along with her. The thorn only held long enough for the blonde to stand up and place herself between Soma and Demon, who made her blockade crumble to dust and is now in front of them. “Yuka—“

“It wants to kill you first,” she hissed. She was panting; the white patches on her skin resurfacing again, “then me, and then Mayu.”

“How did you figure it out?”

“It had plenty of chances to kill me, but it didn’t bother. It’s coming after you.”

He could think of the reasons why, but to him, it didn’t matter that much. The Demon will kill all of them in the end, and like hell he and Yuka will let that filthy bastard lay a hand on Mayu. However, there’s nowhere to run to anymore, and the two of them can’t keep up with the Demon forever. They would have to find another way through this mess.

It sounded a little crazy to him, but he placed a flicker of hope on the chance that Kota is still alive within that monstrosity, and he can clean up the mess he started.

If anything happens to Yuka (again) and Mayu, Soma would personally go to hell to find him so he could kill him with his own hands.

He caught sight of her watching him from the corner of her blue eyes. The Demon still wore its mad grin.

None of them will die.

Not today. Not ever.


End file.
